


The chronicles of Hermione Jean Granger

by theGoddessofSamothrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/F relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGoddessofSamothrace/pseuds/theGoddessofSamothrace
Summary: While the efforts to repatriate her parents from Australia are still underway, Hermione decides to try and be a normal 19-year old for once. So she returns to Hogwarts with Ginny, only to find out that a certain red-head had been made professor for the Care of Magical Creatures. Follow Hermione's 7th year with trials and tribulations, finding friendship, love, herself and a future.





	1. A certain professor

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I own nothing recognisable and everything belongs to the magnificent, the lovely J.K. Rowling. Non-canon compliant from the Battle of Hogwarts onwards and I've messed around a little bit Hermione's age because it felt more suitable.

Hermione glanced out of the fogged-up window of the Hogwarts Express, just about discerning the mountains of Scotland in the distance.

It was strange to go back.

After the battle she had so many misgivings about returning, but at the same time something inside her balked at the idea of not finishing her education.

Pushing a soft brown curl out of her eyes, she thought about the past year.

Obviously Ron and Harry had been just as traumatized as her; dealing with their losses and trying to make sense of the fact that it was now supposed to be over.

The end of the war had also meant the end of her romance with Ron: while she had yearned after him for years, she had quickly realized that the war had turned them into very different people. Not in a necessarily bad way, but they would never work as a couple.

It would also give her a year of freedom, rather than pining for a boyfriend who was off Merlin knew where.

Harry and Ron, with the help of Kingsley, were able to start the Auror training program straight away, without sitting for their N.E.W.T.s.

While Hermione had options as well to progress into professional training, she had wanted to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts. Maybe, she thought, this was the year she could actually try and be a normal teenager.

The arrival at school had felt strange yet comforting, although most students had seemed so terribly young that Hermione felt very out of place at the beginning.

However, after the feast - which was now opened by McGonagall - the trudge to the tower with Ginny, and the first morning of classes, Hermione felt herself slipping back into a semblance of normalcy.

As Hermione now shared her classes and a dorm with Ginny, there was a lot less of elbow-nudging than there had been with Ron and Harry.

Unfortunately, the amount of talk about Quidditch remained about the same, now Ginny was Captain of the team.

Thursday brought as pleasant surprise, as they strolled towards the paddocks next to what used to be Hagrid's house.

Hagrid was currently taking a year out to be closer to Mme. Maxime at Beauxbattons, leaving the position vacant for a professor for the Care of Magical Creatures.

The table at the feast had not given Hermione a clue who was to take up the position, as the war had meant the number of teachers were decimated, there were several gaps at the head table.

As Ginny and Hermione arrived at Hagrid’s hut, Hermione was surprised and pleased to see a shock of Weasley red hair.

Ginny gave a squeal of delight as she ran towards Charlie, who turned around at the sound and caught his sister to hug her.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to teach this year?!" Ginny asked, her smile quickly slipping into a frown, demonstrating the suddenness of the Weasly temper.

"I didn't know. I was trying to get a job closer to home, you know, to help mum and dad. But I hadn't found anything until McGonagall owled me on Saturday. She asked if I would be interested in teaching this year, as they hadn't been able to find a good replacement for Hagrid. So here I am!"

Looking at Charlie’s face, Hermione felt a quiver of butterflies in her stomach.

She’d had a good summer at the Burrow, spending time with all the Weasleys, even if it was tinged with grief and sadness.

But she’d been mostly surprised by her connection with Charlie during this time.

Having only met briefly during the Triward Tournament, the summer was the first time Hermione had ever actually spent time spent time with the second eldest Weasley. She was rewarded with a highly intelligent, kind and fun person who was keen to talk to her.

They had both talked about their losses: Charlie’s loss of his brother, Hermione’s trauma of the moths of searching, the violent events at Malfoy manor and the quest to repatriate Hermione’s parents from Australia.

This had proved much, much more difficult than she’d initially thought.

Due to the turmoils of Britain’s wizarding world, the Ministry had restricted diplomatic actions such as the ones needed to bring Hermione’s family home. Connections had been made with Australia’s government. They had managed to track them down and were now working on a plan to reinstate their memory, but this was all a long-term process.

Hermione was told it would be at least a year before she would see them again. Seeing no alternative, she had accepted this, albeit with a deep sadness.

Charlie had helped her a lot in dealing with this blow. Not only had all of the Weasley’s made her feel like she still had family surrounding her, but Charlie wasn’t afraid to talk to her about it. Or anything else for that matter.

She even told him about the torture she had endured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir and the nightmares that still haunted her of that night. Hermione had noticed herself growing attached and rather attracted to the second-oldest Weasley.

His copper hair was now a mane that rivalled Bill’s, although his shorter stature gave him less lanky and more imposing demeanor than his brother. His broad and well-muscled shoulders made his t-shirts bulge and his arms were covered in magical tattoos of dragons, a phoenix and various other magical creatures.

Near the end of the summer, Hermione had found herself increasingly drawn to these tattoos, overcome by the wish to touch the skin that they resided in.

It had taken all her restraint during their conversations to keep her hands to herself, sometimes so much so that she was distracted from their conversations. In the end, Charlie had figured out what caused the distraction.

After laughing that booming laugh for a good few minutes, had taken her small hands and guided her slim hands along his tattoos, explaining what each meant to him. Hermione had been breathless by the end of the exercise and blushed a Quaffle-red when he quipped that the tattoos she wasn’t seeing were quite spectacular too.

Yet for all his jokes, talks and attention to her, Hermione was convinced that her attraction was a one-sided thing, a school-girl crush on a friend’s big brother.

She chided herself each time she’d looked at him a little too long, or had thought of him when she was lying in bed, unable to sleep.

But now he was here. Charlie, a shock tattoos, muscle and red hair, dressed not in teaching robes, but in a dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves that accentuated his muscles and had some of his tattoos peeking out underneath.

He actually looked every inch the professor, a thought that made Hermione's insides clench.

Luckily the rest of the class arrived at that moment, so after a quick hug hello Hermione was prevented from having to say or do anything.

It proved to be a great lesson. Charlie had warded a piece of the forest and had them find a number of magical creatures by the clues left of their habitation. Her time during the summer had already given Hermione the idea that Charlie would actually make a great teacher, as he was patient and could make a joke out of anything.

Unfortunately, he also proved to be quite distracting, as her thoughts wandered off whenever she reveled in some part of his body exposed to her.

“Hermione?” Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione’s eyes, which had glazed over while she was staring at her drawing of a Knarl. She had just been thinking about that one tattoo on his right bicep, the one that had its tail curved towards his broad back. This had led her to wondering about what Charlie would look like without a shirt on. 

“Are you okay?” the younger witch asked, with a concerned look at her friend. Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Uhm, yes, sorry. I was just… thinking.”

Ginny arched an eyebrow. “You always pay attention in classes, Hermione. What's up? Is something bothering you?” She looked concerned.

“Are your nightmares bothering you again?”

“Oh no, no. Nothing like that. I was just ehm, distracted for a bit.”

“Well, we can’t have that, Miss Granger” said a deep voice, just behind Ginny and Hermione.

Charlie walked around their table, his eyes crinkled into a smile. He looked comfortable supervisor the students, exuding an easy nonchalance and authority. 

“How can the brilliant Hermione Granger be distracted when she’s got one of Britain’s most eligible dragon-keeper as her professor?” He was grinning broadly at her. 

Hermione couldn't help herself and snorted a laugh. “Right. Sorry, professor. I should have known. I’ll be on my knees to worship you the next time I’m in your class.”

The joke was out before she realized what she said. 

She turned red as a Quaffle as Ginny started sniggering and Charlie burst out laughing in his boisterous laugh.

“Sassy witch! Hmmm, I should actually take some house points for that, you know.”

Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Now, at the threat of losing points, Hermione spluttered “You wouldn’t…”

“Don’t worry that smart head of yours, Granger. I’ll give you a chance to make it up at some point.” Charlie smirked and winked at Hermione.

She was now possibly even redder.

He left their table to supervise the other students, still chuckling, while Ginny was giggling uncontrollably and Hermione was still muttering indignantly.

“I think I know what was distracting you, ‘Mione’” Ginny teased her blushing friend, as Hermione quickly busied herself with their Knarl again.

“It’s not like that, Ginny” Hermione said, shrugging off the comment.

Then the younger witch looked at her sceptically, a smirk playing on her lips. “I thought you guys were spending a lot of time together this summer…”

“We are just friends. Your brother is actually a really good listener." She huffed. "Even if he's an insufferable prat" she added, still a little indignant.

Ginny snorted, but still seemed unconvinced and was still looking at Hermione, her head cocked. 

"I guess I’m just overwhelmed with being back is all” Hermione lied, staring at the castle behind them.

Still a little unconvinced, Ginny said primly, “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’d make a good couple” and turned back to their Knarl.

Charlie suppressed the urge to smirk outright as he walked away.

Hermione was always quick to react when she felt wronged and he loved getting her roused. He actually liked that a lot about her.

Other girls were always so occupied with how they came across. Hermione was much more interested in a good debate or an interesting talk.

He had been very impressed at the witch’s mind this summer as he got to know her.

Her physique certainly had not escaped his attention, either. When learning from Ginny that the ‘thing’ between Ron and Hermione had really been over before it began, he’d been very happy, surprising himself with the attraction he felt to her.

However, the owl from McGonagall had put paid to any blossoming feelings. He was her professor now and there was no way he'd be breaking the rules regarding professor/student relationships.

It did not, however, prevent him from wanting to see this gorgeous girl flustered, as the blush that crept over her breasts when she was embarrassed was quite spectacular. And as a natural flirt, this made it very appealing for him to tease her at every possible instance.

Standing at the other side of the paddock with some other students, he glanced at the spot where Hermione and Ginny were working with the little Knarl.

At 19 she was now a little older than the other students in her year, but her maturity had always set her apart from her peers anyway. In this final year, that would only help her with her exams. He just hoped that she didn’t forget to have a little fun. 


	2. It' a great view

After her morning classes, Hermione trudged up to Gryffindor tower with Ginny. They already had a fair bit of homework assigned and Hermione was actually quite excited by the prospect of getting back in the habit of studying. 

On the way to the tower, Ginny was happily monologuing about the Quidditch trials that she would be holding soon, but Hermione’s mind had wandered to the class they’d had with Charlie that morning.

The remark had been embarrassing, but she was intrigued with Charlie’s comeback. There had been some innuendo there, but then again, Charlie had always been a huge flirt.

Sighing, she decided to put it out of her mind, and paid attention to Ginny’s considerations of who would make a better keeper this year.

In the common room, they set out all the homework they had been assigned on one of the tables near the windows. The weather was still gorgeous, sunshine streaming in through the little panes and a soft breeze wafting in.

The amount of homework wasn't too bad, Hermione thought, as the looked at books and parchment set out on the table. 

Before she could start however, a small owl soared in through the window that was letting in the autumn sunlight, landing in front of her and Ginny.

“Hero!” Ginny exclaimed happily.

Up close, Hermione recognized Charlie’s little owl Herodotus, who was carrying a small note.

After carefully tugging on it to convince the little owl to give up his prize, Hermione had to resort to bribing him with owl treats to retrieve the missive.

It ran:

_Ladies,_

_How would you like to spend Saturday afternoon on a_

_hike over the grounds in charming company?_

_It will be good to be out a bit and we can take a small picnic._

_Charlie_

Hermione felt her stomach give a small lurch.

She looked forward to spending more time with Charlie, but she was becoming a bit self-conscious around him. On the other hand, she’d need to face him the entire year, as she would need to take the N.E.W.T. for Care of Magical Creatures for the traineeship she’d wanted to do at the Ministry.

Ginny would be with them, too, so it’d just be like a family outing.

However, after reading over the note over her shoulder, the red-haired witch said: “Well that won’t work: I’ve got tryouts. And on Sunday we’ll have the potions practical, so we can’t move it either. Shame though, this could be the last nice weekend we get. Well, I’ll let him know I can’t make it, but I’m sure you guys will have fun, right?”

Ginny smiled brightly at Hermione, who felt butterflies now careening through her stomach.

“Uh, well, I do think we’ll have a lot of homework. I’m not sure…” she spluttered. 

Ginny pulled a face. “Come on, on the first weekend? Of course not. All the professors are taking it easy on us. Really, ‘Mione, go do something fun. Otherwise, you’ll just spend the afternoon in the library on your own. You need to get out.” 

She looked thoughtful. “Plus, I think you’ll be doing Charlie a favor. He doesn’t have much friends in England anymore, nor at Hogwarts. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the company.”

Still unsure, Hermione looked as Ginny wrote a reply.

Well, she thought, what’s the worst that could happen?

\-----------------

Charlie was working in his office, late in the afternoon. 

He had chosen to take one of the offices in the castle, instead of staying at Hagrid’s hut between lessons.

It has felt weird to stay in the half-giants’ quarters and as Fang had gone with his owner, it also felt very empty. 

The sunshine was streaming in through the high windows, as castle basked in the late summer sun that gave the castle a warm glow.

A brief knock sounded at the door. 

“Come in” he said, without looking up from the lesson plan he was devising. 

Having been asked at such a late moment to come and teach, he’d had no time to prepare and was trying to figure out plans for all the groups he was teaching.

As he looked up, Hermione had entered the office. “Professor Weasley?” she asked uncertainly.

“Hey, Hermione!” He smiled broadly, dimples in his cheeks.

He stretched before standing up, his muscles bulging in the t-shirt he was wearing. The dragon on his right bicep opened one eye sleepily, breathed out a puff of smoke and went to sleep again. 

“What’s up?”

Hermione had walked up to his desk, but had come to a stop about a foot away from the desk.

“Well, I… uh, I have a problem. You see…” She trailed off, uncertain apparently on how to continue and staring at her shoes as, though the answers could be found on the floor.

Charlie frowned. Hermione was not usually this timid with him.

“What is it, what’s wrong? Is everyone okay? Are you okay?” Concerned, he walked around his desk towards her.

She took a deep breath and a blush crept over her cheeks. “No, no, every thing is fine. It’s just… I, well…”

She bounced to the balls of her feet, as if steeling herself. Then she looked up, hazel eyes shining.

“I just can’t stop thinking of you, professor Weasley…”

For one brief moment, they stared at each other in silence.

Then she leant forward and kissed him passionately, her soft lips crashing on his as she stood on tiptoes to reach him. 

Her soft tongue ran over his bottom lip, as if asking permission to deepen this kiss. Leaning into him, he felt the curves of her body pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the soft swell of her lips against his. She tasted sweet, like treacle tart. 

Then, her hands wandered from his hips, downwards towards his groin.

He gasped as her left hand firmly cupped the front of his slacks, massaging his erection.

She drew back from his kiss and looked up at him. A small, shy smile played at her lips. “How about an oral examination for extra credit, professor?” she said, as she sank to her knees, her deft hands already unzipping him…

"Aaaah" with a start, Charlie awoke, panting heavily and with an extremely painful erection.

Blinking into the dark, the dream still vivid, he groaned.

\------------

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be flying, too?” Hermione asked Charlie as they were trudging up one of the mountains near Hogwarts.

He looked a little wistful, then shook his head and chuckled “I'm sure. I probably wouldn’t even be able to keep up anymore.”

“Let’s say I’m a little bit bulkier than when I used to play seeker. Being a dragon handler trains other parts of your body.” He grinned. 

Hermione forced herself to not look at muscled arms, instead training her look on the path in front of her.

“I heard you were really good though, that you could have gone professional.” She said, carefully choosing her steps on the uneven ground. 

“Yeah, Puddlemere United scouted me. But I was afraid that would take the fun out of the game. The stress of competitions and all. Plus, dragons are just as exiting and I still get to fly a fair bit, actually.” 

Charlie told her about some of the flights he had made, guiding dragons from one reserve to another.

It sounded wonderful, Hermione thought. Too bad that the travels with Harry and Ron during the war had spoiled camping for her forever. While she did have some positive memories of that period (one that involved Ogden’s Finest and the Muggle game Uno came to mind), it was overshadowed by the sadness of everything they had gone through. 

Maybe one day, she thought. Charlie made the camping and the adventures sound fun enough.

“But I hear _you_ actually don't like flying!” His remark shook her out of her reveries. He sounded a little incredulous. 

“No, I really don’t" she shrugged. "Although it’s not so much flying, it is more the height that I really don’t like" she said, pulling a face. “When I was 4, I went to an orchard with my family. I used to be a bit of a tomboy and I loved climbing trees.”

“Unfortunately, at some point, I climbed up too high. When I got to one of the highest branches, I started to panic when I couldn’t get down. I fell and broke my ankle.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, it just made me terrified of heights.”

Charlie stared in front of him, pensively. “Funny how things like that can have such an impact”. For a moment, they walked on in silence, each steeped in their own thoughts.

“Yeah” Hermione said, shaking her head. Then she smiled. “It’s alright though. Thank Merlin there’s Floo Powder.” 

Charlie chuckled and nudged her shoulder with his. “Fair enough, although I’d like to take you for a broom ride at some point. It really is magnificent and perfectly safe. Especially if you’re with me” He smiled a broad grin at her while they plodded on.

Hermione’s heart gave a little skip. On a broom with Charlie, that might actually be the only prospect that could tempt her into getting onto one.

“We’ll see”, she said, as she nudged him back.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence again for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts.

“So,” Charlie broke the silence, “have you decided which N.E.W.T.’s you’ll be wanting to take this year? 

"Oh yes, definitely." Hermione enthusiastically explained her plans for the traineeship at the Ministry at the department for Magical Creatures and the reforms of laws that she already had in mind.

Charlie had to stop himself from smiling at the young witch’s determination to set things right that she perceived as unjust. He looked at her as she was enthusiastically gesticulating and outlining the different reform processes she’d read about. 

She was in her element when she was intellectually challenged, he thought, her cheeks now red with excitement and the physical strain of the walk uphill and her breath a little ragged as she was talking at high speed.

Unbidden, the thought of his dream flashed into his mind, which he quickly tried to shake. He didn’t want to some kind of jeering old man and he certainly did not want mental images of this woman on her knees before him, right as they were having a sensible conversation.

Yet he couldn’t look away as she moistened her lips with her tongue in between sentences, or the swell of her breasts rising with her breaths.

Pulling himself together with a stern mental scolding, he forced himself to look at the path before him and listen to Hermione’s happy chatter, pushing any and all thoughts about her more physical aspects from his mind.

“I guess this is a good a place as any?” Charlie said as he surveyed a clearing next to a small stream. They had finally reached one of the clearings where you could comfortably sit and they were both ravenous. Hermione shrugged her pack of her shoulders and stretched. “Yeah, it’s fine” she smiled.

She unbuttoned her cardigan and took it off, baring her arms and her simple grey-shirt. The September sunshine was still quite strong and the walking had made her uncomfortably warm.

Without her cardigan however, it was the perfect temperature and she stood basking in the sunshine for a moment, her eyes closed.

She looked like a contented cat, Charlie mused to himself, as the sun reflected of her golden curls.

Together they unpacked their backpacks, taking out the picnic blanket and all the food they had taken with them, as well as a bottle of Pumpkin juice.

Hermione waved her wand and at once, all the food presented itself on dishes and the pumpkin juice cooled itself.

She surveyed the results with visible satisfaction.

“Now, this is much better than foraging for mushrooms” she said, seemingly to herself.

She looked up at Charlie, who was looking at her with a bemused look on his face, one eyebrow raised.

She laughed. “Sorry, I just _really_ hate mushrooms. When we were on the run and trying to figure out the Horcruxes, there were weeks where we only ate mushrooms.” She gave a little shudder and wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Don’t get me wrong, I really like cooking, but if you just have mushrooms…” She made a hand movement that seemed to say “well…” and chuckled. “There is only so much you can do.” 

Charlie laughed his sonorous laugh and Hermione joined him.

“It just spoiled mushrooms forever. So yeah, this is much better.”

She contentedly set herself down on one side of the blanket and started munching away on a sandwich.

Before joining her, Charlie took off his sweater. Hermione got a tantalizing glimpse of a tight stomach and a line of red hair that ran from his navel to the waistband of his jeans. 

She also saw a tattooed curved talon on his right-hand side, suggesting a much larger tattoo on his back. She quickly looked away, but not fast enough.

“Enjoying the view, miss Granger?” Charlie smirked and winked at her.

She blushed, but looked at him determinedly, trying to come up with a quick response.

“Well, you’re not very good at keeping yourself covered, _Mister_ Weasly” She countered, trying to keep an embarrassed smile from her face.

“Well, that’s fair” he said considering her for a moment, and promptly also took off his T-shirt.

The look on Hermione’s face was priceless, Charlie thought. Her mouth was actually open a bit as he leaned backwards on his elbows, his muscular torso bare, while he also started to eat a cauldron cake leisurely.

Nonchalantly, he looked around him, trying not to burst out laughing as Hermione was obviously at a loss on how to react.

Charlie never minded being scarcely clad it came with working in the heat of Romania.

“You know”, he teased, trying not to laugh at her discomfort, “for a witch who spent a long time with two boys in a tent, you seem to be rather unaccustomed to male nudeness”.

Hermione narrowed his eyes at him. 

She now looked like an angry cat, Charlie mused.

“I’ll have you know that I have no issue with…with.. male nudeness” she huffed, although she was still blushing faintly and unsure where to look to avoid staring at the half-undressed wizard before her.

She tried to hide the fact by turning away from him and focusing on pouring pumpkin juice in a cup, instead.

“Oh, well, if that’s the case…” Charlie said mischievously, licking the crumbs from his fingers.

“Yeah? What?” Hermione asked, still focusing furiously on the pumpkin juice, trying not to blush yet again.

“… I guess I can do this” Charlie lunged at her from behind. He started tickling her sides and wrestling her playfully on her back.

Growing up in a house full of brothers, all the Weasleys’ had learned how to spot any kind of weakness in housemates and Charlie had noticed that Hermione was quite ticklish.

As she was sitting there, gorgeous and flushed, he just couldn’t resist the temptation.

Hermione squealed as she dropped the cup of pumpkin juice, trying to defend herself against his strong fingers.

The physical attack distracted her for the moment from feeling awkward, as her fingers scrambled against his muscular chest and arms, trying to get away from his attack.

She was laughing and squealing as he shifted his weight on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

“No, no, no…” she panted with laughter as she tried to twist away.

He was straddling her, careful to keep his weight off her, yet pinning her down all the same.

By now, he wasn’t even really tickling her, just teasingly skimming his fingers over her sides as she squirmed.

She was beautiful, lying on the grass, cheeks red, her hair undone from her plait and her breath coming in quick pants, her t-shirt stretched over her breasts which heaved with each breath. 

Their eyes locked as his hands slowed down, his fingers coming to a stop at the jutting of her hipbones, with only his thumbs now softly rubbing the skin that was peeking out from under her shirt.

Her hands were clasping his wrists, a remainder of her efforts to stop his attacks. Her hazel eyes stared up at him as she still panted with the exertion of play-fighting him and he saw… something. 

Suddenly, he wanted to kiss her. He _really_ wanted to kiss her. But a small voice at the back of his head warned him “She is your student and your little brothers’ ex-girlfriend. What are you doing?!” 

Hermione stared up at the man straddling her, his muscular chest and arms, and his messy red mane. 

Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She was overcome by the desire to seize him and kiss him. The force of the feeling took her by surprise. 

Then, to her disappointment, he abruptly broke their contact, standing up.

He extended his hand to her and pulled her up. “Er, I’m sorry Hermione. It was just too tempting to tease you. I eh, should probably not have done that, seeing as you ehm, are officially my student and all.”

He drew his hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly and picked up his shirt, pulling it on. 

Hermione was bewildered at the sudden change in Charlie's behavior. Why was he suddenly so self-conscious?

To be fair, in the moment, it had been a bit... charged. She hadn't really realized just how much she grew attracted to he until that moment.

But she didn't think he was interested in her. Charlie flirted with everyone and he probably saw her as a sister. So was he suddenly behaving so awkwardly? Unless... maybe she had made him self-conscious? 

She'd read somewhere that some people were actually naturally gifted Legilimens and could pick up on strong emotions and thoughts. Maybe he had known what she was thinking and that had made him disentangle himself? Then she shook her head: he would have told her. And she suddenly remembered that during the summer he'd actually said he generally found people a bit hard to read. 

She reminded herself sternly: “This is Charlie.” This was the Weasley who had been her support the entire summer and who always made her laugh. This was also the Weasley who flirted shamelessly with everyone and anyone, male and female. He was probably really was just freaking out about his position as a teacher.

So, when he turned around again, t-shirt and sweater back on, she reached up and playfully tugged at his hair. “Don't worry, professor” she teased, smiling and winking at him. “I won't tell anyone that you have a hard time keeping your shirt on in female company”

A weight sliding off him, Charlie laughed. “Well, thanks, miss Granger.” he chuckled “That would be much appreciated.”

As they settled back again and cleaned up the spilled pumpkin juice, they finished their picnic, talking about Hermione's courses, Charlie's lessons plan and being away from the reserve.

Charlie, however, was distracted by his thoughts. For a moment, he was scared that the younger witch would have noticed his reaction to their physical proximity. He really had wanted to kiss her. But that would have been a phenomenally bad idea. She was a student and Hogwarts definitely frowned on teacher-student relationships. 

He just couldn't afford letting their relationship change into something else and let his feelings for her change into something more complex than friendly affection. 

As the sun sank, they suddenly realized it had grown quite late.

“Oh no”, Hermione exclaimed, looking thoroughly mortified. “It's past four! I'll be in trouble if we come in after 5:30!” 

Charlie started to laugh, but then realized she was in fact serious. The witch of the Golden Trio was still a stickler for the rules.

“Don't worry, if we clean up now, we'll be back in no time”, Charlie assured her, getting to his feet and waving his wand to clean up the food and re-pack their bags.

They re-shouldered their backpacks and began walking back. However, after missing a turn on one of the paths, they had to double back on their tracks, costing them an extra half hour.

While Charlie found this hilarious, Hermione had become quite stressed. “Oh Merlin, McGonnagal will take points for this, I'm sure”.

“Come on, 'Mione,” Charlie said soothingly, “I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll take the blame. Plus, you're just out for a walk with a professor, I'm sure it's not a problem.”

But as they came back to the castle, an angry McGonagall soon proved him wrong.

“I need my professors to be strict with the rules, Professor Weasley, as you can imagine. It is our first term after re-opening and I will not stand for tardiness. While I appreciate it was your fault and not miss Grangers', I'm afraid I cannot let this go unpunished. Miss Granger, you will serve detention on Monday evening. As I am frankly too busy to supervise you, I expect you to take up that task, professor Weasley. You will also decide upon a suitable activity for the detention.”

She looked at them sternly over her glasses, and Charlie felt himself revert to his former 17-year-old self with the shrinking, unpleasant feeling of being chastised.

“Please make sure this does not happen again”. 

“No, professor McGonnagal” they replied, in unison, both looking at their feet.

"Very well, off to your common room, miss Granger. I need to have a word with professor Weasley about the plan for his lessons this term.”

Visibly upset that her first weekend out, and such a fun day too, had led to her first detention ever, Hermione walked up the marble stairs.

It really had been a lovely day and she had enjoyed the time spent with Charlie, she thought miserably. His soothing company had been very welcome after her first week back, and now, she actually had gotten detention. Detention! All because they didn't take enough care to watch the path.

When she told Ginny after arriving in the common room, however, the red-haired witch dissolved into peals of laughter.

“You managed to get lost? With my brother, the magnificent dragon keeper?” She laughed until she was clutching stitches in her sides. 

“Well, yes, but it really is not funny. I have detention on Monday! I've never had detention!”, Hermione said, still feeling mortified, as she sat down on the sofa next to Ginny.

Ginny looked at her friend, who genuinely seemed crestfallen over the idea of having to serve detention.

“Come on, 'Mione. It's no big deal. Everyone has to get detention at some point at Hogwarts. And it's not like its recorded on your transcript” she said, trying to cheer her up.

But Hermione only blanched. “Are you sure?! Because that would be even worse”.

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Ginny said, soothingly.

“I've seen Bill and Charlie's transcripts and it wasn't on there. And they definitely had to serve detention when they were here. A lot of it, too. So I would have known. And even Perfect Percy got send to detention once, I think. Although that was because he tried to argue with Snape over a potion’s recipe. You can imagine how that went” She snorted at the memory and even Hermione smiled weakly.

“So yeah, don't worry. Plus, I'm sure that Charlie will not actually make you do anything.”

“I guess you're right”, Hermione sighed. “It's just... I've never been in detention...” she trailed off, still seemingly stunned a little at her misfortune.

Ginny decided to distract her. “Well, it's not as bad as having the run the trials for the Quidditch team!" she huffed. "I've had to send three people to this hospital wing! And Melissa Tulip, you know, the small fourth year, well she...”

As Ginny gave a play by play account of her afternoon, Hermione forced herself to stop wallowing and listen to her friend.

After all, Ginny was right. It was only detention: it couldn't be that bad. And another evening alone with Charlie would... well, maybe that would be worth the idea of detention.


	3. Detention, or maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm really sorry to keep you waiting so long for an update! I'm currently on my honeymoon for 6 weeks, so can't post as often as I hope to do in other times. However, here's a little chapter to tide you over.

Monday morning found Hermione sitting at breakfast in the Great Hall, a big steaming mug of coffee in front of her. Across from her, Ginny was resting her head on her hand, spooning oatmeal into her mouth as she read the sports page of the Daily Prophet that was propped against a jug of Pumpkin Juice.

The Potions’ practical the day before had been exhausting, to say the least. Hermione felt it was a little unfair that the whole Sunday had been taken up by a class and that the weekend had been cut short. That was made worse by the fact that the new potions teacher did not seem to like her at all.

Professor Byrne was a tall woman with dark curling hair and she was almost as unpleasant as Snape had been.

She had ignored any answers that Hermione tried to give. But what made the situation more vexing for Hermione, was the fact that she didn't even allow her to pose any questions, either.

As a result, Hermione’s Veritaserum antidote had boiled dry and she had had to start all over a few hours into the class.

She hadn’t been the only one to struggle with the highly advanced potion, as many of the students ran into trouble at one part or another of the recipe.

Yet Professor Byrne had made a nasty remark to the rest of the class, making her an example of her.

“Well, everyone. It seems that Miss Granger here did not follow my instructions about when to temper the fire down. Did you not hear me, miss Granger? Or did you just decide that you knew better than the instructions on the board?” She had cocked her head, gazing at her malevolently.

Some things never changed, Hermione thought bitterly, as the Slytherins sniggered at the other end of the Dungeon.

She had been really embarrassed. She hadn't slept well at all last night, her mind replaying what she did and trying to figure out what she did wrong.

Ginny had tried to console Hermione after the class, saying that it was probably just because the professor was new and trying to assert herself. Hermione wasn’t so sure.

She yawned and reached for the pot of coffee to pour herself a second cup, thinking she would need it for the day to come. Just then, Hero swooped down and landed in front of her, getting one of his feet stuck in the butter.

Hermione had expected a note from Charlie with the details her detention. Carefully lifting the small owl from the block of dairy, she wiped the butter off the note.

She was actually looking forward to the detention, now that she knew that it wouldn’t really have repercussions. But as she quickly skimmed the note, she felt a twinge of disappointment.

_Hi ‘Mione,_

  
_I was quite looking forward to our detention, but unfortunately I have to postpone it. McGonagall is having me teach a class on Mooncalfs to the fifth years’ tonight. Instead, could you be at my office next week Wednesday at 19:00?_

  
_Charlie_

Ginny noticed her face. "Something the matter, Hermione?”

"Hm..." she made a non-commitical noise and then looked up. “I won’t have detention tonight, Charlie’s teaching"

She looked at the piece of parchment in her hand, trying to hide her dissappointment, and shrugged. “Ah well, I’ll be able to finish our homework and have some time to knit, I guess.”

She had picked up knitting during her time with Ron and Harry, as it took her mind of things. She found it imminently relaxing and enjoyed the act of making something.

She had decided to knit Christmas presents for everyone this year and with the number of Weasleys’ alone, she had her work cut out. Putting the note away, she started planning her project for her now free evening.

  
On Tuesday they had Potions again and, unfortunately, it seemed professor Byrne’s dislike was going to be permanent. She went out of her way to embarrass Hermione, constantly picking on everything she did.

Hermione had always been good at potions, even with Snape’s constant supervision, but now she became flustered with the constant barrage of nasty remarks.

“Really, miss Granger, is that how you would cut your mandrake root?” “Well, I guess not all of us are as quick to pick up on instructions…” “Please be more careful miss Granger, your wand work is as sloppy as your cutting.”

Then, near the end of the class, Hermione was preparing up the last ingredient for her potion, frog bile, which required for quick preparation before it evaporated.

However, as she picked up her cutting board, professor Byrne walked past behind her, bumping into her shoulder and making her drop the cutting board.

Hermione scrambled to catch it, but it was too late. It had fallen to the floor.

Flushing with anger, Hermione turned around, but professor Byrne was bent over another cauldron, a smirk playing on her lips.

Hermione felt tears sting at her eyes. This was unfair. She’d have to dissect a new frog, but the delay would ruin the potion.

Luckily, Ginny had seen what had happened and poured half her bile into a vial and quickly handed it to Hermione across the table.

Immediately upending the vial into her cauldron, Hermione saw the potion turn the required shade of fuchsia.

“Thank you” she mouthed to Ginny.

At the end of the class, professor Byrne looked positively dismayed when Hermione’s potion was as perfect as Ginny’s, but there was nothing she could do.

Quickly gathering their bags, Hermione and Ginny left the dungeon. Hermione was seething with rage.

After everything they went through with Umbridge, Snape, Lockhart and the fake Moody, she thought this year they would finally have a quiet year with professional teachers.

“How in the world did this cow of a witch get appointed?” she groaned to Ginny over lunch.

Ginny patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. “I don’t know, ‘Mione, but I’m sure it’ll get better. Either that, or we’ll have to find a way to hex her…”

Hermione's mood improved steadily as they spent the rest of lunch thinking about creative ways to hex Professor Byrne.

It was at moments like these that it was apparent that Ginny had lived with Fred and George most of her life, as her solutions were creative and evil, but also strangely practical.

At the end of the lunch, Hermione's spirits were lifted. Surely Ginny was right: that woman couldn’t keep this up forever?

The rest of the week flew by. Mercifully, the next Potions' class went a bit better as Professory Byrne simply ignored Hermione.

Regardless, by Thursday Hermione was very much looking forward to the next lesson of Care of Magical Creatures and seeing Charlie again.

They arrived early in the classroom, this time inside the castle, which was empty except for a couple of students.

They chose desks near the front of the classrooms and set down their bags as the room filled with the rest of the seventh-year students.

"So, have you heard anything from Harry?"

Ginny had been a little anxious after not hearing from him at all since the beginning of his training a few weeks back.

"Yes! Finally!" Ginny said, as she extracted the book "The Witch and Wizards' Guide to Care of Magical Creatures" from her bag.

As Charlie had not officially taken the job teaching before the first weekend of term, their list had reverted to the books that Grubbly-Plank had used to teach with and Charlie had taken it in its stride to use it for teaching.

"Apparently, they can only write home every so often" Ginny sighed "You know, to keep them focussed or some such rubbish". She pulled a face.

"Well, at least you know he'd not eaten by a dragon" Hermione said brightly.

At that moment, Charlie entered the classroom.

He was attired again in his teaching robes, slacks and a white shirt underneath, she felt a slight heat creek up her cheeks as she remembered his taut stomach and his strong biceps as he held her pinned on the ground on Sunday.

"Goodmorning class!" He greeted them smiling. "Today is going to be a more theoretical class, I'm afraid, so less time outside then last week. But, I promise it'll still be fun".

And it was, Hermione thought, as the class progressed.

He divided them into little groups, each with a package of clues about the other groups. They were to figure out which clues in the jumble of clues belonged together and what Magical creature the other groups represented. They could ask each other yes or no questions, but nothing more.

The group with the most points won, which was made up of Hermione, Ginny and a Ravenclaw seventh' year.

"Right, great work guys" said Charlie, leaning against the desk in the front of the room. "For the next class, please write one roll of parchment on the treatment of magical injuries in a creature of your choice."

"Shorter or longer essays will not be accepted" he said, mock-sternly, looking around and finally fixing his eyes on Hermione. The class laughed.

Hermione held his gaze but narrowed her eyes and she saw a smirk playing at his lips.

As the class broke up chattering, she walked up to his desk. "Very funny, professor Weasley" she huffed, slightly indignant.

"Ah, no harm intended, miss Granger" he said, winking at her. "Just don't want you to spend any more time then necessary on this. I heard from Bill how you helped nurse Griphook back to health - I'm pretty sure you don't actually need this class."

He bent over to pick up a book from his desk, so he missed her appraising look. He actually talked to Bill about this? she wondered.

"Oh, by the way", he said, shaking his red mane from his face, "sorry about the detention. The Mooncalf lessons was one of the things McGonagall wanted to change in my lesson plan, so I didn't have much time to warn you."

"It's alright," she countered, now leaning against his desk, arms folded nonchalantly. "I figured you'd be busy. You know, with you being a teacher and all..." she grinned at him.

"Haha, well, yeah" he said, slightly awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Blimey, still a stark raving idea, this." He had a slightly bemused look on his face, as if he really couldn't believe it still.

Then he pulled his features in a stern look again and frowned at her.

"But, miss Granger, you still owe detention! So, be here, next Wednesday. And not a minute late!" He sounded as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yes sir!" Without flinching, Hermione gave him a mock salute, making his resolve crack and rewarding her with a throaty chuckle. "You're a minx, Granger" he said, picking up his bag and leaving the classroom.

Grinning, she walked back over to Ginny to pick up her bag and together they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

She was relieved their earlier comfort had been restored and that their banter had resumed its ease from the summer holidays.

And while he looked really gorgeous in his shirt and slacks - Merlin, did he look good - she was glad that things hadn't gotten awkward after the events of Saturday.

After all, he was a really good friend that she valued. She shouldn't let a silly schoolgirl crush get in the way of that.

Yet that night, as she lay in bed, she couldn't help but think about being alone in the classroom with him. She thought about what it would be like if he pressed her against his desk, his hands running over the small of her back.

Those strong muscular arms holding her tightly in place, his lips placing soft kisses on her collar bone as she tangled her hands in his hair... Well, she thought sleepily as she turned over, I might not be able to do it, but it is fun to think about.

She fell asleep with her mind still on his wandering lips and the feel of her hands tangled in his red mane.

  
The rest of the week ambled on with very little excitement.

Homework continued to pile up and Hermione was reminded of the stress of the fifth year, when her schoolmates had almost invariably broken down with the strain of studying.

While she felt nowhere near as stressed as her peers, she had to admit that she was spending more time than ever on her homework.

When the next Wednesday came, she had been so busy that she didn't realize she had her detention with Charlie that night.

It was only at breakfast that she was reminded, as Hero came in with the owl post carrying a note in Charlie's familiar if slightly illegible scrawl.

_Hi 'Mione,_

_Please be at the doors of the castle at 19:00 tonight. Bring a cloak._

_Charlie_

She looked up slightly puzzled. Why would they leave the castle for her detention?

The rest of the day flew by as, every once in a while, she wondered what that evening would have in store for her.

After dinner she walked out of the hall, her cloak in her schoolbag. Sure enough, Charlie was waiting at the doors, his broad shoulders covered by a cloak.

The end of September had brought decidedly worse weather, and a soaking drizzle had been darkening the windows all day.

He smiled his broad, gorgeous smile as she approached and she had to mentally steel herself to not focus on his lips. "'Mione! Fancy seeing you here!"

She returned his smile and drew her cloak out of her bag. "Yeah, I know, small world. So, what type of adventure are we on tonight, that you're having me leave the warm comfort of the castle?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "We're not going into the forest, are we?"

"No, no, of course not. No, it's a surprise, but one I'm pretty sure you'll like" he said, opening the door for her, a mischievious smile playing on his lips.

Her curiosity piqued, she exited into the cold evening with Charlie behind her, who closed the door.

He nudged her and pointed towars Hagrid's cabin. "That way." Silently, Hermione followed him, trying to think what he could have up his sleeve.

As they reached the cabin, he turned to her. "So, a friend of my asked me to look after them for a bit. And seeing that the detention was my fault, I figured we'd do something fun. I'm pretty sure you'll like them..."

That didn't make anything any clearer, Hermione thought, as she followed him into the cabin. A small fire was lighting the room and it was nice and warm inside the cabin.

At the table, Charlie unpacked his bag, setting a large thermos and two cups on the table. He also unpacked a small basket. As she stood watching him curiously, Hermione became aware of a soft, squeaking noise.

She looked around her, a puzzled look on her face. "What is that sound?"

He smiled broadly at her and pointed to a corner, where a kennel sat with a large blanket draped over it.

She walked over to it carefully and now heard the distinct noise, the type that only baby creatures tend to make.

Still remembering Hagrid's preference for rather more dangerous animals, she didn't touch the kennel but looked at Charlie questioningly.

He walked over and gently lifted the blanket. Inside the kennel was a squirming mess of small, fluffy creatures with long pink snouts and black, beady eyes.

Their fur varied from a deep, shiny black, to a slate grey, and a mottled brown. "Nifflers!" Hermione exclaimed, surveying the baby Niffler's, a look of awe on her face.

"Yup" Charlie said, lifting a small grey one and handing it to her carefully. "A mate of mine works in a sanctuary in Ireland and this lot came in without a mother. Unfortunately the centre that was supposed to take them didn't have the space just yet. So they needed to house them for a couple of days."

He picked up another squirming baby Niffler and craddled it against his shoulder, replacing the blacket over the kennel with his other hand.

"Seeing as there's loads of space here, I figured" Charlie shrugged. "May as well help out. Would hate to see these little ones not making it".

"They are really cute" Hermione said softly, examining the little creature she held carefully against her. She looked up at Charlie with a broad smile.

Seeing the look of joy on her face, Charlie looked quite pleased with himself.

They carefully set themselves beside the fire in the two large armchairs. Hermione set the baby Niffler on her lap, looking at Charlie for instruction on what to do.

With a quick "Accio" Charlie summoned the basket he'd taken from his bag and unpacked a bottle of milk and two feeding syringes.

The little Niffler was burrowing in his neck while he filled the syringes with milk.   
Hermione smiled to herself. Here was the burly strong dragon tamer, craddling a baby Niffler as if it was his most prized possession.

When he filled the syringes, Charlie handed one to Hermione. She took the syringe, taking care to keep the Niffler nestled against her with one hand and not squishing it in the process.

"They tend to be a bit fussy" Charlie warned her.

She set the little creature on her lap and tried it to drink from the syringe.

The trick seemed to be to get the Niffler to suck on the syringe himself rather then trying to feed it, and after a while she got a hang of it.

They sat in silence for a bit Charlie marvelled at how quickly she picked up on the technique.

The furry little Niffler was quiet with her, accepting her ministrations as she carefully checked over its little feet and tail.

"So, how is this for a detention?" He said after a little while, unable to keep a smug and thoroughly happy smile from his face.

"This is amazing!" She said, still focussed fully on the little Niffler. "They are really sweet, I've never seen them as a baby before. Of course, there was the Nifflers Hagrid showed us in our fifth year..." she said, then told Charlie about the Niffler that Fred and George had set loose in Umbridge's office.

Charlie tried not too laugh to hard, but still got an indignant squeak from the little Niffler on his lap as he failed to keep in a chuckle.

Hermione was laughing softly herself. "You should have seen her face... I mean, obviously you should never attack a teacher, but well... she really was aweful" she said, a mischievous smile on her lips, as she looked down at the little Niffler again, who had finished the milk and was now peacefully snoring on her lap.

For a brief moment, Charlie was caught in the beauty of this sight of her, her hair bushy and curly from their walk through the rain, the smile on her lucious lips, coupled with the look of pure adoration as she looked at the baby critter on her lap.

"Well, there's still six more of them to do. Ready to trade this one?" He asked, standing up and moving the two Nifflers back and picking another two.

"How did you decide to work with creatures?" Hermione asked him, as he handed her a small brown one.

Charlie sat down and looked pensively at his Niffler, who was exploring his lap shakily. "It just... became a reality, I guess. I mean, I like people well enough" he smiled a broad grin at her.

"But magical creatures are just something else. They are so powerful, and yet they really need our protection to thrive, both from Muggles and from Wizards. I think I was drawn to that paradox. And of course, you know, I get to wrestle dragons with my shirt off." He winked at her and then started to fill two new syringes with milk.

Suppressing the idea Charlie without his shirt (of which she now did have an actual memory), Hermione thought about her own interest in work related to magical creatures. "I guess it is similar for me..." she said, trying to get the new Niffler to take the milk.

"But why did you go to Romania? Isn't there a reserve in Wales?"

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, there is, although it is fairly new. When I graduated from Hogwarts I just really wanted to get away for a bit. I mean, the Burrow is great and I love my parents and everyone, it's just... it's all a bit close together, if you get what I mean. There are so many of us in the Burrow and it gets on my nervous now and again. And my parents are rather traditional, although less now then before the war. Mum was constantly badgering me about "settling down with a nice girl".

He pulled a face and Hermione laughed, although she felt a small jolt in her stomach. Did he mean that he didn't want to settle down? Of maybe he didn't like women in general...

Charlie, however, looked up at her mischieviously. "No need to look quite so scandalized, miss Granger. If I liked men better than women, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be the issue for my family. As it happens, I've long since decided I prefer girls, although I've had a tumble with both" He smirked, then added "Girls are softer where it matters."

He grinned and winked at her again and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. She shook her head smilingly at him, before returning her attention to the Niffler.

Charlie chuckled, then continued as if nothing had happened.

"But when I got back from Hogwarts I was 18 and I wanted other things than settling down and living happily ever after. I was younger than you are now, actually. So I was more interested in adventure. And when I was offered the post in Romania, that was the perfect chance to get away for a bit."

He shrugged. "Best decision for me and in the end I think it helped my parents too. They got a bit more relaxed and got to travel a bit to see me and Bill when he was in Egypt."

"But it was quite lonely. These reserves are worse then school in someways. People form cliques and it's a small place. So after the war, it just didn't seem right to go back. For now, I'd rather be here."

He gave her one of his crooked smiles and Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him.

One question niggled at the back of her mind, a question that she'd had bouncing around her brain all summer.

Now seemed a good time to ask it, she thought, so she carefully ventured "So, does that mean that you don't have anyone waiting for you? In Romania, I mean?"

She tried to sound casual, but the butterflies in her stomach betrayed to herself how curious she really was.

Charlie was quiet for a moment as he tried to coax his Niffler to have the last bit of milk. Then he shook his head. "No, I don't."

Then he looked up with one raised eyebrow and a cheeky expression. "Why the sudden interest in my lovelife, miss Granger?" He teased as he got up to collect her Niffler and get the last two who needed their food.

Luckily, his focus on the Nifflers meant that he missed the spectacular red that Hermione flushed at his question.

As he handed her the final little Niffler to feed, she narrowed her eyes at him and said, in mock indignation "I was just curious, mr-I'm-a-marvellous-professor-and-a-sexy-dragon-tamer." She stuck her tongue out as she accepted the Niffler, glad he missed the initial embarassment that had struck her at his playful rebuke.

"You're rather private, you know" she added, more seriously, trying to get the black Niffler on her lap to get interested in the syringe.

She was rewarded with his sonorous laugh as he sat down too. "Fair point, 'Mione." He looked pensive, then said "It's a a while ago I made new friends, who didn't know a lot about me. At the reserve people were either friends for years or I kept them at a good distance. So I kind of got out of the habit of sharing a bit, I guess. But yeah, no one waiting for me there or anywhere."

They sat in silence for a bit.

Then he asked, without looking up from his Niffler: "So, how about you? Anyone you're currently seeing? I care to remember Ginny said something about you and ickle Ronnikins?"

He tried to seem unbothered, but he was surprised how interested he was in the answer. He did not exactly want to think about Hermione and Ron together, but he was rather invested to know whether she was actually seeing anyone and didn't quite know how else to pose the question.

Hermione laughed, jolting her Niffler, who gave a plaintive little squeak. "Erhm, yeah, we dated. Very, very briefly."

She surpressed a smile. "I guess that in the end we were just too different. Ron is really great, don't get me wrong. But after everything that happened, we realized that being a couple was going to be a recipe for disaster. So already in July we decided that we should probably stay friends."

She didn't add her next thought, which was that they didn't exactly click sexually, either. Ron wasn't very adventurous and after a brief and very physical affair in fourth year with Krum, Hermione had quickly developed more interesting tastes.

She'd also found that she was increasingly attracted to very intelligent men, something that started with a crush on Professor Lupin in her fourth year and had developed further the last couple of years.

This was probably also part fo her attraction to Charlie, she mused. He was incredibly smart and broadly interested, making him a very engaging partner to talk to.

Noticing she had been silent for a moment, pondering this, she scraped her throat and said: "So, no, I guess I am very much single." She blushed a little as she said this, but smiled at Charlie all the same. They lapsed into silence again for a while.

Then Charlie looked up and asked: "Do you get lonely? You know, with Ron and Harry being away and... well..." he broke off, unsure whether to allude to her parents. Hermione was silent again, staring into the flames.

For a moment, Charlie was afraid he had been unsensitive, but then she answered. "No, or at least not as much as I was afraid I'd be. I mean, I'd been away from home at Hogwarts for the last few years anyway, so it's not like I'd see my parents a lot. And here I've got Ginny and a few other friends, and I'm focusing on schoolwork anyway. I guess..." she broke off, the faint blush creeping back on her cheeks.

Charlie wondered what she was about to say, but waited in silence, not wanting to interrupt her.

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Charlie looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Come on, what were you going to say? Now I'm curious. You can't just leave a guy hanging like that!" He teased.

She took a deep breath, then looked at him a little apologetically.

"Don't laugh, please?"

He nodded, solemnly. At that moment, he looked as much like the twins as he ever did, contemplating mayhem and mischief, Hermione thought.

Still, she blurted out: "I really, really miss the sex".

Charlie looked at her for a bit, dumbfounded. Hermione was usually quite prim and carefull with her expressions. This was about the last answer he expected and burst into laughter.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then started to laugh also, quite embarassed and a little apologetically.

"Well, you asked" she said, now blushing even more, returning her attention to her Niffler, who was still making insulted little noises after her latest laughing fit.

Charlie was still chuckling when he said "True... Well, I know the feeling. For what it's worth, we got into plenty of dry spells in the reserve. And I can tell you, horny dragon tamers are a rowdy lot."

Hermione snorted.

"It's true! And relationships between colleagues were not encouraged because it could lead to dangerous situations, as you can imagine." He shrugged. "Much like here actually."

Hermione looked up. "Really?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. She'd never heard of such a rule existing.

Charlie nodded, settling his Niffler again with the last bit of milk. "You should have heard McGonagall. You know how she is, but her welcoming speech for new staff is basically: no screwing with staff or with students. It was a little uncomfortable, to be honest" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

The tips of his ears had gone red at the memory.

Hermione chuckled, trying to imagine McGonagall giving her such a speech. The prospect seemed quite awkward indeed.

Then he looked up with a glint in his eye. "Well, of course I was a little disappointed, too." He winked at Hermione, who snorted again.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that you and madam Pomfrey would've had a lot of fun together" she rebuked him.

"Oh, definitely" Charlie snorted. "Although I can think of other people I'd rather bend over my desk" he said, cocking an eyebrow at her, suggestively.

Startled, Hermione burst out laughing, but her stomach had given a lurch over the remark. "Well, I'll keep that in mind" she replied bemusedly, trying to keep her voice even.

"But, well, unfortunately, you can't have sex with students" and she winked at him. He gave her a cheeky smile "Oh yeah, I guess not. Too bad".

In the silence that followed, she tried to focus on her Niffler. She had gotten a little warm listening to him talk about the subject and the mention of him having sex with, well, anyone, called forth all sorts of images to her over-active imagination.

The remark about bending her over his desk had made things much worse, stirring up butterflies in her stomach and causing a flush to creep over her chest. Charlie flirts with everyone, she reasoned.

But then again... It had been such an explicit remark and a specific one, too. She shook her head a little, as if to clear it from the intrusive thoughts. This is just Charlie being Charlie, she chided herself. He's just being nice.

Charlie, in the mean time, was mentally kicking himself. Why had he said that? It was just too tantalizing to engage her in this kind of banter. And it was true.

However hard he was trying to keep the witch out of his mind, she had invaded his dreams with this scenario quite a few times the last couple of nights.

But it was also true that McGonagall had given him that speech and Hermione was therefore firmly out of bounds. He really should make an effort to stop flirting, he chastized himself.

Luckily, he then noticed the clock on the mantlepiece, which read a little before nine. He used the time as an excuse to wrap the Nifflers back up and escort her back to the castle, trying to make inoccuous small talk.

Charlie was relieved to find Hermione didn't seem to be taken aback by the somewhat brazen remark and they lapsed into chitchat about the Nifflers.

As they entered the Great Hall, Charlie said, with a lopsided grin on his face: "I hope this made up for having detention. I'll, uh, try not to get you in trouble again."

Hermione gave him a big smile. "I loved this, it was really amazing to feed baby Nifflers! If this is detention with you, professor Weasley, I'd love more of it" she said.

"Well, this little lot will have to go to the rehabilitation centre on Friday, but if I get any interesting creatures to care for, I'll let you know".

"I'd really like that!" Hermione responded enthusiastically.

"For now, however, I think you need to hurry to the Tower, or Filch'll have a fit. G'night Mione" Charlie said, leading her to the stairs, his hands nonchalantly in his pockets.

He looked a little out of place, his white shirt covered by his emerald green cloack, broad shoulders and arms strongly outlined. He looked like a true professor, but at the same time he looked like the same old Charlie Weasley, Hermione mused. And he just looks incredibly sexy, she thought.

"Uh, yes, I should run. Good night Charlie" she gave him a smile, before hurrying up the stairs, taking care to avoid the trick steps.

However, from the second landing onward, she slowed down, wanting some time to herself to think.

The evening had been lovely, she reflected. Charlie didn't often talk about himself and she welcomed the glimpses into his life. He was a complex guy, she thought, but definitely worth the patience.

Then her thoughts returned to the talk they had about missing sex. Her cheeks flamed. What on earth had made her say that to him?

It had given her a thrill to be so honest with him and to show him a glimpse of that side of herself, she admitted to herself.

And maybe, deep down, she hoped it would make him see her as a woman, rather than a mate or just one of his students. She scoffed at herself.

There was no way he saw her as anything more than a student. A friend, maybe, but that was it. Yet, like so many other evenings, when she lay in bed in her dormitory, she tossed and turned as she thought about Charlie.

When Charlie returned to his rooms, he threw his cloack over a chair and poured himself a Fine Ogden's Firewhiskey. He sat down in one of the leather armchairs and stared into the fire that the house elfs had prepared for him.

Mindlessly, he fingered the glass that stood on the arm of the chair, drawing circles over the rim of the glass. The evening had been a success and he was impressed with how enthusiastic Hermione had been at handling the Nifflers.

Then his mind returned to their conversations. He was pleased to hear she wasn't currently dating anyone, although he was sure he shouldn't be that pleased at all. The rest of the conversation had been a little inappropriate, he reflected, even if she was of age.

He mentally kicked himself again. Why did he let himself goad him into making that comment? She was on his mind way too much for his own good. Yet he valued her company and was loath to lose it. For a few minutes more he stared into the flames, deep in thought. Then, coming to a decision, he stood up and went to bed.


	4. Great tidings

The rest of the term passed rather uneventfully for Hermione. She was disappointed at how little she saw Charlie, but her schedule kept her ridiculously busy. He had been on her mind a lot since their detention.

In fact, he was generally the last thing she thought about when she went to bed and one of the first when she woke up. It felt that this crush was quickly developing into something more, although what it was to become, she didn't know. And although she wasn't quite sure what to do with her feelings, she would have liked to spend more time with him than just seeing him in the classroom.

They did write each other short letters, mostly her complaining about her course-load and him telling her about the silliness of the younger students or about creatures that he temporarily had in his care.

However, homework was keeping her thoroughly occupied and she found she had no time nor any excuses to spend extra time with him. She also figured he was quite busy enough with teaching.

As the courseload for the seventth years kept increasing, various students were struggling with keeping up. Hermione and Ginny managed to keep on top of things, but this came at a price.

They spent almost all their free time in either the library or the common room, trying to finish the seemingly endless amounts of homework and essays that were assigned.

Ginny occassionally had Quidditch practice, but they generally spent the rest of the weekend working through the day.

Late November, however, Hermione got a letter that warranted a celebration. The Australian government had finally given a date by which they estimated they could connect with her parents and start the process of reinstating their memory. As a result, if everything went to plan, she could see them again in July the following year.

As Ginny read the letter over her shoulder on a cloudy Saturday morning, she squealed in her ear and hugged her.

"That is amazing news, I'm so happy for you!"

Hermione was smiling, but the tears in her eyes betrayed her feelings. She was happy to know this, she really was. But July was awefully far away, she thought.

A fearful thought ran through her mind, one that she hadn't dare utter to anyone. What if they didn't forgive her? What if they did not want to come back?

Still, putting on a brave face, she turned to face Ginny. "This calls for a celebration!" The little red-haired witch exclaimed happily.

"We've been locked up here for far too long as it is. Let's go to Hogsmeade! I know we didn't plan on going this weekend, but I think we should. Let's celebrate with Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. It'll be good to be out for a bit, don't you think?"

Hermione was a bit reluctant at first, but soon saw the merrits of Ginny's plan. It was ages since they'd had an afternoon off and she welcomed the idea of the walk to the town.

"Yeah, okay, let's get our stuff".

It had gotten steadily colder as the autumn progressed and the wind was pulling at their red and gold scarves as they walked towards the village.

Ginny was telling Hermione about the latest Quidditch practice and their strategy for winning the next match against Ravenclaw, when they were caught up by two other seventh years', Ella McDougal and Susan Bones.

Susan, like Hermione, decided to redo seventh year after the war. Ella was in the year before Hermione in Ravenclaw.

She'd never really spoken to her before this year, but they had worked together a couple of times this semester and they got along well.

"Merlin's beard, finally! Two other people with sense in their head!" Ella exclaimed, as they fell in step with the two Griffyndors.

"We thought we'd be the only two seventh years who would be out today" Susan explained.

"We were just going nuts in the library! It was so noisy that you just couldn't do anything there" she complained.

Ella said "We just figured we'd get some air and then work tonight. After all, it seems a shame to miss a Hogsmeade weekend!"

They all trudged to the Three Broomsticks, complaining about the amounts of homework and talking about the Quidditch matches so far.

The matches had been rather short this year and at the moment, Ravenclaw was taking the lead after defeating Hufflepuff in the last match.

Then they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, they set themselves down in one of the boots near the window. Ginny got up to get Butterbeers. As she was gone, Ella and Susan leaned over conspiratorally.

"So, pray tell, Hermione. What have you and our gorgeous professor of Magical Creatures been up to?" Ella asked, with a grin on her face.

Hermione stared at her, not quite sure what she meant, but a slight feeling of dread crept over her.

Interpreting her silence as a deliberate refusal to communicate, Susan continued: "Come on! We all know you had "detention" with him" she made air-quotes as she said detention, "and that doesn't seem all. I've heard you'd been cosying up quite a lot during the summer."

At this moment, Hermione burst out laughing at the rather debauched nature of the statement.

Ginny returned to the table, looking at Hermione. "What's so funny, what did I miss?"

Hermione shook her head, then looked up at her. "Ella and Susan seem to think I have been shagging your brother..." she said, still smirking.

"What, Ron?" Ginny looked slightly puzzled as she put down the drinks.

Hermione shook her head again. "No, Charlie".

Ginny subsided in a fit of giggles. "No way" she hiccuped. She looked at the two other girls, but they didn't seem convinced.

"No, she is not shagging my brother. Unless..." she suddenly looked at Hermione seriously. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Hermione started to splutter.

For a second, it flitted through her head that Ginny might be serious and may have cottoned on to Hermione's crush on. Then, to Hermione's relief, the younger witch started giggling again.

"Nope, sorry" Ginny said to the other witches.

"But..." Susan started.

"Do you know if he's dating anyone?" Ella cut in, an almost hungry look on her face. "No offence, Hermione, but if you are not currently in any way attached, you won't mind if I try?"

Hermione smiled, but it took an effort. While she liked Ella, she was not quite keen at the other witch throwing herself at Charlie.

She still wasn't entirely sure whether he was joking when he told her about McGonagall's talk, but she didn't want to find out by seeing if an other student would have any success in getting a date with him.

Then Ginny intervened. "Actually, you probably shouldn't" she said. "He told me that the teachers are explicitly told that both students and other teachers are out of bounds. He could get thrown out if he pulled something like that. And while Charlie is one hell of a flirt - I mean, he could charm the wings of a doxy - he wouldn't be that stupid", she said, knowledgeably.

Hermione couldn't help but look at Ginny gratefully, who grimaced. She never relished in talking about her brothers love life anyway, so she was glad for a change of topic.

Ella looked at her Butterbeer moodily. "Ugh, and here I was, hoping."

She pulled a face. "All the guys in our year are so young! It's no fun dating them. At least you snagged 'The Boy Who Lived'", she added to Ginny. "What are the rest of us to do?"

And with that, they departed into an analysis of all the boys in the Hogwarts' seventh year, although most of the talking was done by Susan and Ella.

Hermione sat back, listening to their dissection of Hogwarts' finest and she was reminded of Lavender and Parvati, who used to have these types of discussions endlessly in the common room. She sighed. Nothing ever changed.

As while later, they left Ella and Susan in the Three Broomsticks and trudged back to the castle.

They chatted a bit about the latest homework, but about halfway to the castle, Ginny turned to Hermione. "I was wondering..." she asked, then fell silent.

Hermione stayed silent, looking at her as they walked on. As now reply was coming, she asked "What?"

"What exactly is going on between you and Charlie?" Ginny asked, thoughtfully.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn.

"What do you mean?" She asked, playing for time and rallying her thoughts.

"Well, you write each other notes throughout the week, something you hardly do with Harry and Ron. You look at him in class as if you just got top marks on all your N.E.W.T.S. And this summer you spent a lot of time together, you know, alone." She fell silent again.

Then she said "I don't know. It just seems that you like him as more than just a friend." She gave Hermione a sidelong glance and shrugged.

Hermione was at a loss as how to react. She didn't think that her feelings were that obvious and she wasn't sure what she should say.

Ginny was still silent, waiting for her response. She didn't seem upset, but Hermione had known the Weasley-temper for long enough to know that that could change very quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided she should try to explain. "I..." she tried, but found the words wouldn't come out.

Confronted with this question and having to put her feelings for Charlie into words, she wasn't quite sure how to put it.

"I..." she began again, "I really like Charlie." She swallowed.

Ginny looked at her expectantly, her eyes betraying nothing.

"He is funny and sweet and really smart" Hermione continued, looking at her feet. "He makes me feel like a... person, you know? He doesn't care that I'm part of the bloody "Golden Trio", she said, as she kicked a pebble away that was on the path.

"And, well, he is very, ehm, attractive..." she blushed as she said the last word.

She looked up at the sky, hoping that somehow, this could help her say what she needed. "I guess... I like him. And I don't think the feeling is mutual, but still, I, dunno, I like to be around him." She shrugged.

She was a little afraid to look at Ginny, afraid that she'd offended her with not telling her sooner or the fact that she was now interested in yet another of her brothers.

To her surprise, she heard a little giggle next to her and then a squeal.

A little indignant, she now turned to her friend. "Come on, is it really that funny?" She asked.

Ginny shook her head, trying to stop herself from giggling.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped. "It's just, it seems you have a thing for professors. First Lupin and now Charlie" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blushed. "That's not true at all and... and... it's not the point"

She was annoyed that her confession, a difficult one at that, was not met with any sympathy but rather was laughed at. Her heart sank.

If even Ginny thought that she had no chance with Charlie, that meant that it really was nothing more than a silly fancy, a dream of an unattainable man.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione', Ginny said, now a bit more soberly, "I'm not laughing at you. I actually do think you would be a really good couple" she added, seriously, although she was still smiling.

"Really?" Hermione asked, sounding even to herself, altogether too hopeful.

"Yeah", Ginny said, nodding to herself, as they walked on. "You're both really intelligent and broadly interested. You both love nature and Magical Creatures. I've known both you and Charlie to read a book in less then a day... I think you'd be a great match."

Hermione's heart swelled at Ginny's words. But then the younger witch continued.

"But I'm not sure Charlie will ever settle down, not even with someone like you"

Hermione looked at her for clarification at the last remark, trying not to be insulted.

"Don't get me wrong," she added hastily at Hermione's look, "I think you may actually be his type. But he's never been one to settle down, stay in one place, or have long term relationships."

"Yeah, I guess he said as much" Hermione replied, feeling her spirits sink lower.

They walked on in silence once more.

"Still, though, for what it's worth, I think you could have a shot with him" Ginny offered. Then she giggled again. "Plus, I've always found you the kind of person for a professor-student romance. So who knows?"

  
That night, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Charlie and her conversation with Ginny. She wasn't sure what to make of her friend's response to her confession.

On the one hand, she was relieved that Ginny didn't seem to mind that Hermione was very much interested in one of her brothers (again).

On the other hand, her remark about Charlie's feelings towards long-term relationships were not exactly heartening.

Yet, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that her feelings for Charlie were quickly developing to be more than just a simple crush.

In a couple of weeks it would be Christmas and Ginny had said they would all go to the Burrow, Charlie included.

Maybe if she could get him alone, she thought, she could try and talk to him, figure out his thoughts about relationships.

After all, she thought, as she fluffed up her pillow for the third time, maybe she did have a chance.

Hermione pushed a curl behind her ear as she sighed and pulled yet another book towards her.

She was working in the Forbidden Section of the library, trying to finish an essay for McGonagall on bodily transformations and the impact of potions on them.

She had been hunting up an obscure reference for two hours and hadn't managed to find it yet.

She had been lucky enough to get one of the cubicles of the library, which was a private nook with bookcases for walls, a window overlooking the lake and a wall with a door with a frosted glass pane.

As usual, it was almost uncomfortably warm in the library and she had taken off her sweater, working only in her blouse.

As she walked her fingers through the index of the book she had in her hands, the door behind her opened.

"Hey 'Mione" a deep voice said in her ear, as she felt a presence behind her.

She smiled, recognizing Charlie's voice. "Hey Charlie" she replied, without looking up. "Give me one moment, I'm just trying to find something in this book".

"Sure" he said, as he ran his hands over her tensed shoulders, chuckling. "You work to hard, miss Granger."

"Maybe" she sighed contentedly as he rubbed her shoulders, easing the knots that had formed there with the hunched position of reading and writing.

"That feels wonderful" she breathed, as he rubbed at once particular nasty knot.

Her attention was now deflected from the book in her hands, as his strong and calloused hands worked on her shoulders.

Slowly, his right hand moved down over her collar bone, tracing her soft skin into her uniform blouse and cupping her breast.

Her breath hitched and her eyes flew open. "Charlie" she gasped, but at the same time, he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her bra and her utterance was followed by a moan of pleasure.

"Yes?" he said, a smirk in his voice, as now his left hand also reached down to cup her other breast and he began to slowly rub his thumb over the hardening nipple.

Moaning softly, Hermione leaned back in her chair, giving him more access.

His actions were so surprising that she could hardly think about the situation and making him stop was the furthest thing from her mind.

He bent down to kiss the back of her neck, his tongue tracing a path to her earlobe.

"You look like you could use some relaxation" he said softly in her ear. Still speechless from his ministrations to her nipples and his lips on her neck, she could only nod.

"Stand up for one second" he said, releasing her from his embrace and stepping back.

His proximity lessened, some faculty rushed back to Hermione's brain and she looked at the door, then up to him, his green eyes dark with lust and mischief. "But... Madam Pinch...?!"

He took his wand out of his pocket at warded the door. He cocked his head at her with a satisfied smile. "Good enough?"

Wordlessly, she nodded and stood up, wondering what he was planning. He pulled the chair back a little from the desk, then sat down.

He looked up at her and caught her wrist, pulling her to him. "Come sit on my lap" he ordered.

She obliged, leaning her back into his broad chest.

He reached around her, and began once more massaging her breast with his left hand, rubbing the hard nub through the fabric of her blouse. His right hand unfastened the top few buttons of her blouse, revealing her grey silk bra and ample breast.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, her eyes closed in enjoyment, her breath quickening.

A throbbing sensation had began between her legs as her arousal grew. Already, the wetness of her pussy has started to make the fabric of her knickers damp.

Charlie made a satisfied noise as she moaned once more after he started to trail his hand downwards, towards the band of her skirt.

By widening the stance of his own legs, he opened her legs up. He ran both hands over her thighs and pulled up her skirt.

Returning his left hand to her breast, his used his right to lift her skirt even further, past the tops of her thighs.

Because of the usual heat in the library, she had only worn knee-socks today, rather than the usual pantyhose, giving his easy access to the soft fabric of her knickers.

She now felt very exposed, her blouse almost completely open, her bra pulled down to reveal the white skin of her breasts, the nipples a hard pink contrast.

Her skirt was rucked up and her panties in full view. Yet the exposure itself was heady and the warding of the door reassured her a little that they were not likely to be caught.

Charlie's fingers were tracing tantalizing circles on her thigh. She moaned again, the throbbing between her legs now almost painful as her clit swelled and yearned for his touch.

She was sure her panties were now wet to the touch and she felt a little twinge of embarassment at how aroused she was.

"You quite seem to like this, miss Granger." Charlie growled in her ear. "Have you thought about this a lot? About being fucked in the library?"

He was now tracing his fingers over her panties, following the contours of her swollen folds, his featherlight touch acerbating the throbbing between her legs further.

"Well?" He asked, as she didn't answer, to rapt with his attentions to form a coherence response.

"Isn't this one of your fantasies? Surrounded by books and in a place where you can be caught any moment?"

She moaned in acquiesence. It was one of her main fantasies. The library was such a quiet place, one that for her, was already associated with please.

Throughout the years, she had often fantasized about sex between the bookcases, sometimes with an actual person, sometimes with a nameless and faceless partner.

Now, it seemed, that fantasy was becoming reality. In fact, it was better than the thought had ever been.

"Hmmm, already so slick" Charlie groaned in her ear, as he rubbed her clit through the wet fabric.

She gasped at the touch and bucked her hips. It was heaven after the building need for his touch. Charlie chuckled at her enthusiasm.

He pulled aside the fabric barrier, his fingertips softly trailing over her womanhood, dipping his fingertip in her wet entrance and tracing the slick digit upward to trail circles around her clit. Her pants quickened.

He kissed her neck as he pushed his finger inside her again, now a little deeper.

Her walls tightened around him and Hermione moaned at the delicious intrusion. He drew back, then pushed into her again, slightly deeper each time.

Slowly, he began pumping his finger in and out of her while his thumb rubbed her engorged clit. His other hand was still pinching and rubbing her nipple, adding an exquisite the twinge of pain to his ministrations.

The tension between her legs became almost unbearable as Charlie continued to stimulate her and her hips bucked as she came, hard, on his fingers.

Hermione woke up, still shuddering from her orgasm. Never before had she actually come during a dream, and for a moment she was afraid she'd made a sound.

But as she lay listening to the quiet breathing of her roommates, it seemed she had woken no one. "Merlin's beard" she murmured to herself as the remnants of the dream fled from her mind and she fell back into an uneasy sleep. 


	5. Christmas: a time of joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have internet again! So here are two chapters that I've been finishing up. Thanks for your patience, all. I promise lemons (in life, not in dreams) will ensue at some point for our couple, but I won't say in which chapter. I hope I'm not taking my liberties with suspense too far :) Happy reading!

The first two weeks of December came and went and soon it was time for a very welcome Christmas break.

Charlie, Ginny and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow late on Friday afternoon and were welcomed by Molly Weasley, who was in a particularly festive mood.   
  
“I've already put on the kettle. Arthur, Bill and Percy are not back from the office yet, but they should be here in a little while”.  
Hermione went up the stairs to put her bag in one of the rooms that had recently been added to the house.  
  
With everyone grown up and starting relationships, the elder Weasleys’ had finally relented and added some much-needed extra space to the irrate house.  
  
She was glad for her own space, as she hadn’t looked forward to spending a night with Ginny and Harry who hadn’t seen each other in quite a while.  
  
It also made her feel like she still had a home to go to.

When Hermione came down the stairs again, the kitchen was already filled with redheads.   
  
Percy was, well, Percy. While his time away from his family had shown him the value of personal ties, he was still his same, pompous self.  
  
He shook Hermione's hand self-importantly. “Hermione, splendid to see you. I certainly was quite glad to hear you decided to continue your education. While I think it's, ah, good that Kingsley let Harry and Ron enter the Auror's program without their N.E.W.T's, I do think they'll find they missed some essential training!”. 

Luckily, Hermione was rescued from further monologue by Mr Weasley, who asked Hermione how she was doing.  
  
Mr Weasley looked well enough, although maybe a bit haggard. He explained that it was currently very busy at the Ministry, as Christmas always seemed to bring out the more boisterous side in wizards and sometimes Muggles got caught in the crossfire.  
  
As Mr Weasley and Percy got boiled down into a discussion of punitive versus restorative measures for the perpetrators, Hermione moved to Charlie and Bill, who were standing to the side of the kitchen nursing mugs of tea.   
  
Bill was positively beaming as he told Hermione about the redecoration of Shell Cottage and Fleur's ever-expanding pregnant stomach. It was really sweet to see the eldest Weasley so excited about his first child.  
  
What was even sweeter, Hermione thought, was Charlie's almost equal excitement at the prospect of getting a niece or nephew. He was asking all kinds of questions about the nursery, how Fleur found being pregnant and if they had ideas about names.   
  
It was adorable, she thought, when a sudden vision of herself popped into her mind. She saw herself with a pregnant belly on a sofa, her head lying on Charlie's lap, who had one protective hand resting on her bump.  
  
As soon as the image flashed into her mind, it went again. Yet a feeling of longing took its place, a feeling that was hard to shake off.  
  
Heat creeping over her cheeks, she excused herself from the two Weasleys and started helping Mrs Weasley with dinner.  
She really ought to stop daydreaming, she told herself sternly. One of these days, it would get her into trouble.

Dinner was a busy affair. The dining table was crammed with chairs, as Harry and Ron had arrived for a couple of nights' reprieve from Auror training and George also joined them when the shop closed.  
  
Ginny and Harry had obviously missed each other and were sitting, side by side, hands clasped underneath the table and eating one-handedly.  
  
Hermione was squished between Ginny and Charlie and was quite happy where she was. Charlie's leg was pressed against hers and she welcomed the contact.   
  
“Oh, Charlie”, Mr Weasley said, looking up from his conversation with Bill, “I've got an invitation for you for the Ministry Ball on Tuesday. The head of the Department for Magical Creatures asked me explicitly to invite you. I know they're working with consultants a lot more now, and I think they might be interested in you.”  
  
Then his attention switched to Hermione. “You might actually want to come as his date, Hermione, come to think of it. If you want to have a good idea of that traineeship you were talking about this summer, this is a good place to talk to some of the people who you'd be working with. Would you mind Charlie? The invitation has a plus one.” 

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. It would be very exciting to go the Ministry Ball as Charlie's date, but she wasn't sure how happy he would be about it.

After all, he might not want to go to a Ministry function with her in tow, like a little sister her was ordered to babysit.   
  
To her relief, he perked up. “Yeah dad, that's a great idea. I'll talk to old Marcus and see what he wants. And it'll be good for Hermione to get to know some of these people.”  
  
He nudged her “Plus, the entertainment and food are usually really good, though it's all rather stiff. You know the Ministry” he winked.   
  
Hermione smiled at Charlie gratefully. “That would be great, thank you”. He returned her smile, dimples in his cheeks.   
  
“Do you have anything to wear, Hermione?” Molly asked, a note of concern in her voice. “If you want to make a good impression, you'll have to wear a nice dress. These things are always so terribly formal!” She looked at Hermione appraisingly. “I think I actually have a very nice dark blue dress that would suit you very well.”   
  
“Thank your Ms Weasley, that would be great. I… er… actually don't have anything but jeans and my school robes packed at the moment.”  
  
That crucial detail decided, chatter around the table resumed.   
  
But Hermione was suddenly quiet. It really hit home to that she actually hadn't any dresses for such occasions.  
  
When she Obliviated her parents, she'd donated all but her necessary clothes to goodwill, even including the gown she wore to the Yule Ball in fourth year. It was at moments like these that she felt thoroughly alone and without a home.   
  
A nudge against her leg made her look up. “What's up 'Mione?” Charlie asked quietly.  
  
He'd noticed that she'd drawn into herself, her earlier excitement forgotten.  
  
After a moment pause, she told him about donating her clothes. It felt like she'd given away part of herself, a part that she would now have to find again.   
  
Under the table, Charlie squeezer her knee. “I know we can't replace your parents, but we will always be here for you. And if you do get lost looking for yourself, I'll always come look for you.”   
  
Hermione had to fight the urge to rest her head against his should, tears stinging at her eyes. Instead she mumbled “Thank you” as she attacked the rest of her food on her plate.  
  
From across the table, Ginny followed this little interaction. She felt for her best friend. She couldn't imagine being away from your family for so long and she was glad for the company she found in Charlie.  
  
She thought about Hermione's confession in November and wondered whether she would indeed be the right witch for Charlie.  
Maybe, with some nudges here or these, she considered, she could bring the two together.  
  
However, Harry chose that moment to kiss her soundly on the cheek, and all her thoughts about Hermione and Charlie were forgotten.

  
  
After dessert, Mr and Mrs Weasley insisted all the children go into the living room and they'd clean up the kitchen. No amount of protest from especially Harry and Hermione could convince them otherwise.  
  
So they retreated to the decorated room with a huge Christmas tree, carrying mugs of hot chocolate. Ron and Harry started a game of Wizards Chess, Ginny and Hermione looking on.  
  
George and Percy began playing a game of exploding snap as Bill and Charlie sat in the corner, adding some Old Ogden's Finest to their chocolate.   
  
“So, few more weeks before Fleur's due, right? Scared?” Charlie asked his older brother.  
  
Bill stared into the flames of the fireplace. “Not really, actually. I'd always thought I'd be nervous about being married. I was terrified that having kids would somehow change me. But it's not like that at all. I love coming home to Fleur and knowing that there'll soon be the three of us is just... crazy. It's like I'm more complete... Does that make any sense?”   
  
Charlie had involuntarily looked over to where Hermione sat when Bill said this, and upon returning his gaze to his brother, he found him smirking.  
  
“I guess you have, little brother. So, when did this new thing come about?” he asked him, mirth in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.  
  
“And, small detail, but doesn't Hogwarts prohibit professor-student relationships?”   
  
Charlie wanted to start denying, but the look on Bill's face told him it was no use.  
  
“Fine” he grudgingly admitted. “If you must know, I, uh, rather like her. More than I really am supposed to."  
  
He looked at his older brother, a slightly frustrated look on his face.  
  
“I don't know what to do. The rules are against it, so I must be crazy…” He ran a hand through his hair distractedly.  
“I'm not even sure she feels the same, to be honest. We've hardly seen each other during term, actually, because her classes are so demanding and my teaching schedule got in the way.”  
  
Bill gave him a stern look. Looking at his feet, Charlie added “Okay, I ah, I may have been avoiding her a bit. I get these... erh...” Charlie broke off, feeling his face flush.   
  
“Dreams?” Bill finished for him. Charlie looked up, sharply.  
  
“Ah" Bill chuckled and nodded at the obviously recognition of his brother.  
  
"Yeah, I had those too, just after I started dating Fleur. Rather... explicit ones, too?" He looked at Charlie with an amused expression.  
  
Charlie nodded, his ears reddening. Bill started laughing loudly at his brother abashed look.  
  
"You really look like the Kneazel who ate the owl" he said. "That bad?"  
  
Charlie nodded again, a slighty embarrassed smirk on his face.  
  
Bill looked at Charlie interestedly. "What are you planning to do?" He asked.  
  
Charlie took another drink and shrugged. "I haven't a bloody clue. Any brotherly advice to offer?" He looked at his brother hopefully.  
  
Bill looked over at her briefly. "Well, I guess it depends on how much you like her. I mean, you've not exactly been a long-term relationship-guy, to put it mildly."  
  
Charlie sighed. "I know, that's what makes this so hard. I'm afraid that I could seriously fuck this up. And I think that, if I did, I'd hate myself for it. Not to mention that several people in this room would probably seriously want to hurt me if I did."

Bill snorted. "I think that's a fair assessment".  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, then Bill continued.  
  
"Well, you've got a couple of choices, but it kind of depends on whether your affections are returned for starters. If she does like you, well, she's of age. There's very little I think McGonagall would do about it if you did end up in a relationship, as long as you don't flaunt it. So long as you don't shag her in one of the classrooms, I think you'd be fine."

"Or, to be on the safe side, wait a couple of months until she's out of Hogwarts. Although, that has some obvious drawbacks." Bill said, still thinking.  
  
Charlie frownded at him. "Drawbacks?"  
  
Bill looked at him sympathetically. "Hermione is a lovely girl and part of the Golden Trio to boot. You think you'll be the only one chasing her?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows, then frowned. "Right, good point."  
  
Bill clapped him on the shoulder. "So I think the first thing you should do is figure out whether you want to take the risk. But if you do, don't wait too long. At least, that's what I would do."  
  
He downed the rest of his chocolate and got up. "Well, I've got a pregnant witch waiting for me, and I'll probably be hexed if I'm any later. Can't say any fairer than goodluck, mate."  
  
He left Charlie sitting by the fire, mulling over his brother's words.

  
On Sunday Molly had found the dress she'd referred to at the dinner and Hermione tried it on. It really was beautiful, Hermione thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
It was a floor-lenght dress of deep blue velvet, sleeveless and hugging her curves. Molly had charmed some of the measurements so the dress fit Hermione was well as possible and the result was quite stunning.  
  
At least she would look the part on Tuesday, she thought nervously as she considered the ball.  
  
She wasn't sure which part excited her more: the chance to meet some of the people who she would potentially work with as a trainee, or the chance to spend the evening at Charlie's side...

On Tuesday it took her some effort to make her curls behave themselves and to corral her hair into a respectable updo.  
Thanks with some heels that she borrowed from Ginny, she stood a little higher than her usual rather small stature.  
She was grateful for this, as it meant she wouldn't look to small next to Charlie.  
  
She met Charlie at the bottom of the stairs, who looked gorgeous in tailored dress robes that hugged his shoulders.  
His hair was tied back and he looked thoroughly respectable. And really, really sexy, Hermione thought, as a little giggle escaped her.  
  
"What are you sniggering at, you cheeky witch!" He admonished her, but the broad smile on his face when he turned around belied his sternness.  
  
Then he did a double take at her, taking in the dress that hugged her bossom and hips.  
  
"You look amazing" he said, earnestly, as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She felt her cheeks heat and murmurred "Thank you."  
  
Then Arthur and Percy came from the kitchen, also dressed in formal robes.  
  
Arthur clapped his hands. "Ready to go?" He asked, looking at each of them. "Ah, Hermione, Molly has found that dress for you! It looks lovely on you, my dear." Hermione smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Do you know where we're going?" Charlie asked her. She shook her head. "Alright, I'll take you for side along apparation" he said, unbothered, taking his wand from his sleeve.  
  
"Do you have everything you need?" He asked, as Percy and Arthur disappeared with little *pops*.  
  
After she nodded, he wrapped his arms around her and with a grin said "Hold on!" As he twisted away.  
  
Hermione had little time to revel at his strong arms around her, as they reappeared at the Ministry's formal banquetting hall in London. It was a splendid space, with baroque gilded ornaments on the ceilings and a polished wooden floor.  
  
From the moment they arrived, Charlie and Hermione where whisked around the room by Arthur, who introduced them to the heads of the departments.  
  
Hermione was grateful it wasn't a sit-down dinner, as some of the people they met were positively boring. Some, however, were quite the opposite.  
  
When they reached the head of the Department for Magical Creatures, Marcus Jones, Charlie greeted him like an old friend. "Marcus! Long time no see!"  
  
Marcus, a tall man with neatly combed grey hair, smiled broadly at him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Charlie! It's been ages! I've heard they've finally managed to convince you to come back home. Gotten tired of Romania? You're even teaching the new generations, if the rumours are correct?"  
  
Charlie laughed. "Yup, they've got me. Yeah, with the war and all, figured it would be good to be home for a spell. Minerva was kind enough to take me on to teach for the year, at least until they find someone more sensible." He chuckled.  
  
Marcus now turned his attentions to Hermione. "And who is your lovely date?" He asked, with a curious gaze.  
  
Charlie turned to introduce her. "This is Hermione Granger, one of my students at the moment. She's a friend of the family and in her last year at Hogwarts."  
  
Marcus narrowed his eyes at her. "Not THE Hermione Granger, of the Golden Trio?" He asked, almost incredulous. "How come I didn't know you're a friend of the Weasleys?" He asked her, now even more keenly interested in her.  
  
"Because the girl has a right the privacy, Marcus" Arthur interjected smilingly as he walked up with a glass of Elf Mead for him and Marcus. "But seeing as she's almost finished at Hogwarts, I thought it wouldn't hurt for her to meet some of the people at the Ministry" he added, smiling.  
  
"So, have you decided what you want to do when you finish?" Marcus asked her.  
  
"Well..." Hermione scraped her throat, a little uncertain, then told him about her plans for applying to the traineeship, her wishes for law reforms and her interest in disadvantaged minority groups.  
  
By the time she finished, Marcus was gazing at her dumbstruck, then looked at Charlie and Arthur in turn. "It seems we have a future Prime Minister here, unless I'm much mistaken!" He exclaimed, enthusiastically, and smiling.  
  
After that, the conversation flowed smoothly. Marcus told her a bit more about the application process for the traineeship, but also assured her she shouldn't worry about being accepted.  
  
It also turned out that Marcus indeed was interested in getting Charlie to consult for them, and Charlie promised to send him an owl to arrange a meeting.  
  
As she and Charlie moved to get another drink, Hermione reflected that the evening so far was more fun than she anticipated.  
  
Charlie was smiling broadly at her. "Seems you've got nothing to worry about, 'Mione!"  
  
"I guess not." She smiled back, a little overwhelmed but very happy.  
  
Then an anxious look came over her. "I just do hope that they don't just accept me because of my name! I would hate that!"

Charlie chuckled. "Relax, miss Granger. I'm sure they'll observe due process."  
  
Suddenly, a voice behind them said: "Charlie! So lovely to see you here!"  
  
When they turned, it was Professor Bryne, who was looking at Charlie with a flirty smile on her face.  
She was dressed in a green gown of a soft, flowy material. She looked like a goddess, Hermione thought a little miserably, a feeling of insecurity about her own outfit steeling over her.  
  
"Sophia, nice to see you" Charlie replied, courteously.  
  
Then Professor Byrne, or 'Sophia' Hermione thought to herself, turned to Hermione. "Ah, miss Granger..." her smile faltered and her face became a bit rigid as she said: "I hadn't expected you here."  
  
"Well, she's here as my date" Charlie said, smiling at Hermione.  
  
Sophia's eyebrows rose. "Well, Charlie! You do know you are supposed to teach the little boys and girls, not bring them to parties?!" She teased him flirtatiously, but her eyes rested on Hermione.  
  
"She'd a friend of the family" Charlie replied nonchalantly, "and I thought she would find this evening interesting, as she has an interest in the Ministry. And, after all, she's not exactly a little girl. She's one of the most talented students Hogwarts has ever had, so it only seemed right to give her the opportunity". By now, a slight air of annoyance had crept in his voice. "I didn't quite expect to see you here, either."  
  
"One of my old friends works at the Department of Mysteries and he invited me along tonight. I figured I'd do him a favor and accompany him" she said airily as she flashed a dazzling smile to Charlie.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you on the dancefloor later. I'd love a dance with you!" And with a swish of her dress, she disappeared in the crowd again.  
  
"Cow" Hermione said under her breath. Charlie, however, heard. He sniggered, but then looked at her with a curious look.  
"I didn't think there were any teachers you wouldn't get along with...?"  
  
Hermione explained her problems with the professor and her sustained campaign of shaming her in the classroom. By the end, Charlie looked grim.  
  
"Wow. I guess that the word cow is correct."  
  
Hermione said, a little defeatedly, "I just don't get why she doesn't like me."  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Some people just suck. Don't worry about it too much. I've heard she's a bit off with female students in general. I've not really dealt with her as a co-worker, so far, but... Whenever I spoke to her she was alright, although a little to flirty for my taste." He made a small grimace.  
  
Hermione let out a snort of laughter at that. "I didn't think there existed such a thing in your world, professor Weasley."  
  
Charlie brought his hands to his chest. "You wound me! Are you saying I'm a flirt?"  
  
Hermione laughed and nudged him with her elbow. "You, Charlie Weasley, are the worst."  
  
"Well, if you already think so..." he looked at her mischiviously and plucked her drink from her hand, setting it on a nearby table. Then he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dancefloor.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"We're going to dance, so I can't flirt with any other people tonight" he said and winked at her.  


As it was a formal Ministry function, the music was very classical.  
  
However, as it turned out, Charlie was a rather good dancer. Better even then Krum, she reflected, as they danced to a slow waltz.  
  
Charlie rested his hand lightly on her waist. She felt the warmth of his hand through her dress, a feeling that gave her a warm, buzzing feeling in her stomach.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance" she said, half teasing, half in amazement.  
  
"I have many talents you know nothing about..." He countered, managing to look quite proud of himself, yet sounding a little exasperated.  
  
"Really?" She smirked. "Like what?"  
  
"Well," he said, looking content that she'd taken the bait. "For one, I can knit."  
  
Hermione started to laugh, but saw he was serious. "...knit?"  
  
"Yes, quite well. I mean, not as well as my mom, obviously" he shrugged slightly. "But well enough for some basic socks and sweaters."  
  
"Okay, duely noted" Hermione said, impressed. "What other talents should I know about?" She asked, now very curious.  
  
"I can shear sheep. I used to play piano. I cook a mean Shepherds pie. I speak a fair bit of Romanian and Welsh. I can fold laundry really, really fast." He had ticked each achievement off with the hand on her waist and he looked very satisfied with himself, especially at the last one. "Oh, and of course I'm really good in bed" he winked at her.  
  
Hermione fought, once again, the blush that rose across her chest. She furiously tried not to think about what kind of capabilities those strong arms brought with them for sexual positions or what those laughing lips could get up to. Instead, she laughed and said "Well, okay. I guess now I know a bit more about your unknown talents."  
  
"Okay, now spill, what about you?" He asked.  
  
"Ehm..." Hermione thought for a moment, then said: "Well, okay. I can fence, well enough that I once made a national Muggle team. I can sew my own clothes, since my mother taught me, although magic makes that a bit less necessary. I speak French fluently. I can ski."  
  
She thought he'd ask her what it was, but it seemed he knew both what fencing and skiing was.  
  
Then she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "And I can deep-throat during sex" she looked up at him sweetly, fighting to keep her face in check.  
  
Charlie, who not expected this, made a little chocking sound, then started to laugh his sonorous laugh, shaking his head at her.  
  
"You really are full of surprises, miss Granger" he laughed.  


Each song, it seemed, they had pulled a little closer. By the third song, she was almost resting her head on his chest. She could count the beats of his heart as she followed his lead.  
  
As she took a deep breath, she took in his smell, which was smokey, a hint of cedar and parchment in there, and something akin to citrus.  
  
"This is nice" he said, softly in her ear.  
  
She smiled up at him. "It is." After a moment, she said: "Thanks for bringing me as your plus one tonight. You didn't have to."  
  
He looked at her, puzzlement on his face. "Why wouldn't I? It's good that you get to meet some of these Ministry sods. Plus, I get to spend some time in your marvellous company at a rather boring ball." He beamed at her. "Have I said you look gorgeous tonight?"  
  
She felt her cheeks warm, beaming back at him. "Yeah, you have. But thanks" her smile widened even further.  
  
At that moment, Kingsley took the stage. He gave a brief speech and after thanking everyone present for their hard work, he announced that this would be the last song.  
  
It was an even slower waltz and Charlie pulled her to him. His hand was now on her hip rather then her waist.  
  
Sophie Byrne passed them, looking daggers at Hermione. Hermione gave her a cheerful smile, then turned her full attention to Charlie once more.  
  
As far as she was concerned, the evening could have lasted forever.  
  
All too soon, however, it was time to go. They had long lost Percy and Arthur in the crowds, so after getting their cloaks, they walked to the Apparation point.  
  
  
  


When they arrived back at the Burrow, the house was dark and quiet. Apparently everyone had long since gone to bed and they quietly made their way up the fourth landing.  
  
"Thanks for tonight" Hermione said, softly, as they stood before her bedroom door.  
  
"You are most welcome." Charlie smiled at her. They turned away, each towards their doors. Then Hermione turned back.  
  
"Oh, before you go, could you unzip me?" She asked, apologetically. "Ginny helped me dress, and I don't think I can get out of it without help"  
  
Charlie looked once more at her curves, clad in the tight velvet, and chuckled. "Yeah, probably not very comfortable to sleep in".  
  
Hermione smiled a little abashed, turned around and held her hair out of the way. She felt Charlie's fingers ghosting at the nape of her neck, looking for the zipper tag in the semi-dark.  
  
The feeling gave her goosebumps and she wished he was helping undress her for another reason.  
  
It was only as Charlie was unzipping the dress that he noticed how far down the zip extended. It went quite some way past her lower back and as the dress fell open, it revealed Hermione was wearing a silky grey bra and knickers of a similar silky grey material.  
  
Charlie swallowed, then said, rather hoarsely "There you go."  
  
Hermione, now holding up the dress across her chest, turned around. "Thank you."  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek, as near his mouth as she dared.  
  
"Good night" she said, smiling at him, and with that, she opened her door and went into her room.  
  
"Good night" Charlie returned, then forced himself to turn to his room, even though his body was entirely of a mind to follow her.  
  
As he entered his room and shut the door, he blew out the breath he had been holding and winced at the throbbing pain in his balls. Those grey pieces of fabric would be haunting his thoughts for days to come. 


	6. It's been a nightmare

The next day was Christmas and the whole house was full of redheads again. Gifts had been piled up beneath the Christmas-tree in the living room and the dining table was bending under the weight of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

All the Weasley's gathered at the Burrow, even Bill and Fleur, who was now seven and a half months' pregnant.

Fleur was in a festive mood but already so round that she had difficulty navigating the full kitchen. She was therefore seated in a corner, where she chatted amicably with Ginny, her French accent already much lessened from her time with Bill.

The Christmas lunch was delicious as usual. Afterwards, everyone needed some time to recuperate and they spent a good couple of hours listening to the wireless and having contented conversations, punctuated with many yawns.

Once everyone had roused from their food-induced stupor, it was time for the gifts. As they had over 10 people in the room, this took a while.

Luckily, Hermione's knitted gifts proved a success. She stayed away from knitting sweaters, as they were considered Molly's province, so she had made a smaller item for everyone.

She had given Harry, Ron and George woolen hats, Ginny a pair of mittens, Bill and Fleur matching scarves. She'd also made scarves for Arthur and Molly, but with a different pattern.

As everyone was opening their piles of present, they called out thanks to each others. Soon the floor was littered with wrapping paper.

Making Charlie's gift had proved difficult. She had wanted to do something special for him, but had been at a loss for something that was appropriate.

In the end, she had settled for fingerless gloves, made with a specially warded wool.

They were really soft, very incredibly sturdy. As Charlie unwrapped them, he looked at them in amazement. "'Mione, those are incredible! How did you get this wool? It's the one with a small percentage of demiguise fur, right?"

Hermione smiled, happy that he'd immediately identified the yarn.

"Yes, it is! Hagrid had some left over and had given it to me, and I figured it would suit you perfectly."

Charlie got up and hugged her. "Thanks 'Mione, they are great."

For a moment, Hermione revelled in his scent again, his hair tickling her cheek, his strong arms wrapped around her.

As he pulled away, he slipped a small packet in her hand, then smiled crookedly at her. He even seemed to blushing ever so slightly.

"Here's my gift. I figured it might lost in the fray of unpacking."

She carefully unwrapped the packet to find a small silver necklace, a delicate little Niffler pendant hanging from it. Hermione looked at, a look of pure happiness and wonder on her face, then beamed at Charlie. "Thank you! It's perfect."

He helped her put it around her neck and it was a perfect lenght, resting on her sternum.

She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks" she said, again, looking in his eyes.

Across the room, Ginny thought it was lucky no one else seemed to have noticed this little exchange between the two of them.

It would have resulted in Charlie being ribbed to no end by his brothers.

She was struck by the intimacy of the contact between the two and for a moment she wondered what had happened at the ball.

Then, from the other side of the room, she caught Bill's eye, who raised his eyebrows and had a smirk on his lips. He evidently had also witnessed the two people near the fireplace.

Ginny returned the gesture, and thought that it was likely someone wouldn't be sleeping in their own bed tonight.

  
That night, Charlie was reading in bed when he heard a sound. It was three in the morning and the house was quiet otherwise.

He stilled for a moment, listening. Probably the ghoul in the attic, he thought, turning the page to a new chapter.

Then, the sound came again. It was like a whimper, he mused, and it seemed it came from somewhere down the corridor.  
Frowning, he decided to investigate. Pulling on his boxershorts he grabbed his wand from the dressor and murmered "Lumos".

Softly he padded out onto the landing. The sound came again and it was now evident that it came from Hermione's room.

A concerned frown on his face, he softly knocked on her door. "Mione, are you okay?" When no reply came, he opened the door a crack.

She was laying in bed, the covers kicked to the end of the bed. She was curled into a ball, her hands shielding her face and her breath came in pants.

"Hermione, love, are you okay?" He said, sitting down next to her. In response, she only curled into a tighter ball.

Unsure what to do, Charlie lay down next to the sleeping witch, who was in obvious distress. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Hey, 'Mione" he said, softly. "Shhhh, it's okay" She moaned softly, a small fearful sound, and one that tugged at his heart.

He pulled her a little closer. 'Mione, love, wake up. It's okay, I'm here. You're safe"

She didn't wake up, but she quieted down a little, her breath evening out and the tension leaving her muscles.

"Shhhh" he contined to murmer in her hair. Noticing the goosebumps on her arms, he summoned the blanket from the end of the bed and covered them both.

Her breath was now becoming deeper, her nightmare apparently over. For a second, Charlie considered getting up again and going back to his own room.

He lay on his back, slowly drawing his arm from her waist. However, Hermione chose that moment to turn around and snuggle into his chest, nestling against him in the crook of his arm.

For a brief moment, Charlie thought about how inappropriate this was. Another part of his brain, however, pointed out that he really was quite comfortable and that he was enjoying this contact. A lot. Also, he really didn't want to wake the witch.

So, instead of disentangeling himself, he decided he would stay awake for as long as possible and when he was sure she was fast asleep again, he would go back to his own room.

  
Charlie woke up with an early morning winter sun streaming through the window of the bedroom.

He was really comfortable, although his bed as a bit warmer than he was used to. Sleepily, he thought how nice it was that it was so snug.

He had had one of his dreams again, in which a certain bushy haired witch had been very present.

In his dream, they had left the Ministry Ball a little earlier and had ended up in the bathroom at the Burrow. They had stood under a steaming shower as he pinned her against the wall, one hand keeping her wrists pinned above her head, his other hand gripping her waist.

As a result of his dream, his swollen erection was throbbing almost painfully. It didn't help that he was pressed against something soft and warm and that his hand was grasping the curves of the woman whose back was pressed against his chest.

Wait, he thought, his mind quickly clearing. Which woman?

Suddenly, the memories of the previous night came back and he remembered thinking he'd go back to his own bed as soon as she'd be properly asleep.

Now, however, he was still in bed with her, cupping her breast, his erection pressed against her bottom and her head resting on his arm.

Carefully, he tried to wriggle backwards and to slide his hand from her chest.

In the process, his fingers brushed her hardened nipple and she moaned softly, a very different kind of moan then the one he'd heard the night before.

The sound suggested heavy arousal and made his cock twitch painfully. "Hmmmm... Charlie" she mumbled, as she snuggled into him, wriggling her hips against his cock invitingly.

Charlie's breath hitched.

Fuck, he thought to himself. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not the plan. This was a terrible idea.

At the same time of a panicked tirade in his head, however, a small voice in the back of his mind was incredibly pleased that his dream version was apparently making her produce these sounds.

Yet, he didn't want her to wake up with him in her bed, uninvited, almost naked and with a raging erection.

Merlin, he prayed, please don't wake up. Please don't wake up.

His heart was hammering in his chest.

His prayers in vein, Hermione started to stir. He tried to think what to do. His only idea was to pretend to sleep and hoping that she wouldn't notice his evident arousal.

Shutting his eyes and purposely deepening his breath, he lay quit still, thankful that he had at least removed his hand from her breast.

In a sleepy voice, he heard "Charlie...? Is that you?"

Feigning sleep, he mumbled "...Mmmm...?"

Softly, now with a clearer voice, Hermione said "Charlie?"

".... yeah?"

"While I'm not complaining - I'm really comfortable - why are we in bed together?"

She didn't move to disentangle herself, not shifting the hand that was now on her hip and still laying with her cheek pressed on his arm.

She still sounded a bit sleepy.

Charlie was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then said: "I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. I was planning to go back to my room. You had a nightmare last night, and you sounded really scared. I tried to wake you by talking to you, but when you fell into deep sleep again, you'd lain down on my arm and I didn't want to wake you again. I must've fallen asleep."

"I'm sorry" he added, sounding a bit sheepishly.  
  
Hermione turned her head to him and smiled contentedly, sleep still heavy in her features. "It's all right. I've slept really well, funnily enough" she said, stretching her limbs slightly.

Unfortunately for Charlie, after her stretch she snuggled a little more into him, pressing into his erection more fully and bringing it to her attention.

"Ehm..." she said, becoming aware of his offending member.

The man behind her groaned and his voice sounded muffled as he pressed his face into the pillow, as he said "Please, please, please stop wriggling..."

Blushing, Hermione giggled. From living in a tent with Harry and Ron, she knew this was a feature of male anatomy that was not necessarily voluntary.

Yet being in this situation with Charlie gave her a thrill and started a seed of arousal in her stomach. She couldn't help herself and snuggled a bit more into him.

He groaned, his fingers tightening on her hips, although he was unsure whether he was trying to make her stop or affect quite the opposite.

"Alright" she said, moving away a little from him, giggling. "Sorry, it's just really fun to tease you. I know it means nothing."

She moved to lay on her back, creating a little space between them. "Thanks for stopping my nightmare, I don't even remember it. They're usually quite bad, so I guess what you did helped."

She looked at him gratefully. Her hair was tousled, her t-shirt slipped from one shoulder, baring some of the pink flesh to Charlie, who had emerged from his pillow and had to exercise great self-control not to kiss it.

After a moment she said, "While I really am very comfortable, I'll uh, get up and brush my teeth and give you some space. You may want to get to your room before your mom finds out you've spent the night here. Otherwise she'll think we've done something dishounerable." She winked at him.

Before Charlie could say anything else, she'd given him a peck on the cheek, got out of bed and left the room, giving him only a fleeting glance of her long bare legs before he was alone again.

  
  
  
He sighed and laid back in the pillows for a moment, then decided to heed her advice. He did not need his mother yelling at him for spending the night in Hermione's room or a lecture about sex outside relationships.

He returned to his own bed for a little while, as it was still early. As he pulled the covers up to his chest and lay with his arms behind his head, gazing out of the window, he reflected on the morning.

It was definitely not what he had in mind when he went to her room last night. But it had been great to lie in bed with her, if he was honest to himself.

Over the past few days, he'd realized that his feelings for her had been running much deeper than he'd initially admitted to himself.

She was... so many things. Complex. He was never bored around her. And she was loving. When they were together, he felt like he mattered to her in a way he didn't think he had mattered to anyone, ever.

And god, was she beautiful. He had seldom felt so aroused by a woman who was so... unassuming. Even when she just sat next to him, he could feel himself physically gravitating towards her.

He'd also thought alot about what Bill said. He didn't want to mess this up, but he also didn't want to miss his chance with her. He needed to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter for all the waiting for the update. I really enjoyed writing this one, for obvious reasons. I like writing the understated tension between the two (sorry for those who are waiting for developments). Hope you enjoyed!


	7. A New Year

After Christmas there was the lingering time of holiday cheer. Over the course of the holidays, Hermione lounged around with Ginny, went for walks and went to Diagon Alley with Ginny and Molly.  
  
She didn't see Charlie that much, despite the fact that he was staying at the Burrow, too.

As he had explained over Christmas, he had quarters at Hogwarts, so it didn't make sense to get and appartment. He'd see whether McGonagall wanted him to stay on for another year before deciding what he'd do. In the meantime, however, he stayed at the Burrow when he wasn't at Hogwarts.

During the holidays he had been busy, meeting up with some friends, helping George a bit at the joke shop as a favour and playing Quidditch with Harry and Ron.  
  
They hadn't told anyone about his night in her bed, but she'd thought alot about it. They had caught each others' eye over breakfast a couple of times and a bashful smile had appeared on his face.  
  
In hindsight, she cursed herself for not taking the opportunity to try and tell Charlie about her feelings. On the other hand, it'd felt so intimate that she didn't want to ruin it by what she was sure would be unwelcome revelations.  
  
And yet... she would have happily pulled him on top of her if she had dared. The feeling of him lying against her, her fingers digging into her hips, they were all still vivid in her mind. The memory alone was causing a flush a heat between her legs as she thought of it.  
  
  
When New Years' Eve came around, it soon became clear that it would be a quiet evening at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur went to spend the day and evening at friends and left the house to the kids. Ginny, Harry, Ron, George, Hermione and Charlie decided to stay at home.  
  
Together, they cooked dinner, everyone making one of their favourite dishes. Ginny baked bread. Ron wasn't much of a cook but he could make Minstrone soup, which was surprisingly good. George and Charlie made the main dish: a big oven tin of lasagna. Harry and Hermione had made a treacle tart for dessert.  
  
After spending the main part of the afternoon in the kitchen, they all trouped outside for a snowball fight. There had been a smattering of snow in the days leading up to the end of the year, but it had been snowing steadily all day by the time they walked out of the door, and the ground was covered in a good couple of centimers.  
  
They divided into teams, Ginny, Harry and Charlie on one team, Hermione, Ron and George on the other. Who won remained unclear, but they were all thoroughly wet and cold when they came in for a hot chocolate.  
  
As Hermione trudged up the stairs to change, she reflected that she hadn't really had felt this loved in months. Being at the Burrow with everyone was like being with family, she thought, as she changed out of her wet jeans and t-shirt.  
  
She hunted around for something to wear that was comfortable but also a bit festive. In the back of her mind, a little voice said that she should also put something on that showed off her figure to Charlie, but she quelled the thought as quick as she could.  
  
She dug a green kit sweater from her trunk, which was a loose-cut but which had a low neck that did indeed framed her breasts quite nicely. Also, the little voice in her head said, you can just wear a bra underneath it for easy access, no T-shirt. Again, she shushed the little voice.  
  
Diving back into her trunk, she found a pair of faded black skinny jeans. She also took her black low boots with a small heel and a pair of green dangle earrings. Surveying herself in the mirror, she thought she looked quite nice, although she didn't actually expect Charlie to notice.  
  
  
When she came back downstairs, she headed to the kitchen for a mug of tea to wait until everyone was done. Yet, when she came into the kitchen, it appeared at least one person was already dressed. Well, sort of.  
  
Charlie was leaning against the table. He was shirtless, his strongly built upper body and his tattoo's on full display.  
  
Finally Hermione got to see the full figure of the talon that extended over the side of his torso all those months ago. It was a huge tattoo of a Hungarion Horntail, which was now comfortably lying with its head on its wings.  
  
Charlie turned around, a dark blue button-up shirt in his hands. He smiled broadly at her. "Hey, 'Mione!"  
  
She was still a little stunned to speak. The tattoo was beautiful. Charlie was even more beautiful.  
  
"Speechless, huh?" He quipped, smirking, as he walked towards her and leant against the kitchen counter with his hips.  
  
"Ehm, why are you shirtless?" Hermione said, casting for something around to say, her voice close to a squeak. Her brain stopped functioning and she was simply overcome by the desire to touch the man before her.  
  
"Thought I'd try and seduce you, of course!" He said, winking at her.  
  
For what felt like the thousandth time in his presence, Hermione had to fight the blush that crept over her cheeks and she fought the urge to say "Please do!"  
  
He grinned at her. "Well, okay, maybe it's a bit early in the day for that. No, a button came off and I needed to fix it. I never really got used to household charms, so figured I'd do it the Muggle way. I remembered my mum had a Muggle sewing kit here. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" He smirked, the shirt still in his hands.  
  
Hermione was still struggling to form a coherent thought. "The tattoo on your back... it's amazing" she said, unable to stop herself.  
  
Charlie turned around to show it off again, talking over his shoulder. "Thanks, it's my favorite." he said, the dragon releasing a contented puff of smoke. "I got it after my third year after the reserve. Took quite a while to finish, though."  
  
Without realising what she was doing, Hermione stepped forward and traced a delicate wing that was stretched along Charlie's spine.  
  
He shivered at her touch and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Hermione's hand now fallowed the talon she'd seen the first time round around, her fingers ghosting over the skin of his side. He could feel her breath on his shoulder.   
  
Unable to control himself, Charlie made a small hissing noise. Hermione stepped back, suddenly realising what she was doing. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry" she squeaked, mortified, as she snatched her hand away.  
  
"'Mione, no!" Charlie quickly said, turning with an apologetic look on his face and catching her arm, his thumb rubbing the soft skin on the inside of her wrist.  
  
"Please, no, don't leave. I ehm..." he now looked a little embarrassed as he pulled her closer to him again.  
  
She was acutely aware of him, shirtless, his strong torso now almost pressed against her as his hand left her wrist and came to rest on her waist, the same place he had held her on the Ministry Ball.  
  
With a flash, she remembered the feeling of him pressed against her, the warmth of his body, the hardness pressed into her, his fingers grasping her hips.  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to you" he said, licking his lips, his eyes flickering over her lips before settling on her eyes again.  
  
Hermione's breath did not seem to want to behave like it should. The proximity to Charlie made it speed up, catching in her throat slightly, making her chest heave with each breath. They were so close that all she needed to do, was to stand on tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
There was a silence between them that neither dared to break. Hermione was mesmerized, Charlie was trying to gather the courage to find a way to tell her that he was in love with her, an agonizing feeling that drew him to her, wanting to touch her, to talk to her, to be as close to her as he could. Either that, or simply to kiss her.  
  
Yet when he began to lean forward, opting for the simpler way out, there were sudden, loud footsteps on the stairs.

Charlie stepped back, painfully bumping into the countertop.  
  
Hermione, too, had stepped back, unsure who was coming down but quite sure that the position they had been in could be easily misconstrued.  
  
As Ron came into the kitchen, Charlie was shrugging on his shirt, while Hermione was rummaging in a cupboard for a mug.  
  
Hermione was extremely grateful that Ron didn't see the deep, deep crimson she was blushing or see that her breath that still came in little pants.  
  
"Oi! You're not sneaking to steal the food the food before we're all here, are you?" Ron teased Charlie as he passed him, summoning a butterbeer from the pantry and plopping down in a chair.  
  
Very quickly after Ron the others entered too and in the milling of getting the plates and the dinner ready, Hermione and Charlie were swept up and seperated.  
  
  
  
Dinner was a fun affair with a lot of wine, toasts and discussing wishes for the New Year. Hermione, however, was wondering what Charlie had wanted to talk about.  
  
What did he want? Did he want to make sure she didn't tell anyone about the night he had slept in her bed? It was obvious she wouldn't, because she could see that could get him in trouble with both Ms Weasley and McGonagall.  
  
But there was no need to pull her so close to him... was there? For a moment, she had been convinced he was going to kiss her.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, clearing the thought from her head, she tried to focus on the conversation again that Ginny was having with George about a new line of daydream potions.  
  
Charlie saw Hermione absentmindedly fingering the pendant on her neck, giving him a strange rush of pleasure. At least he had marked her to some extent. He frowned into his plate. He had been so close to kissing her, to telling her everything.  
  
Maybe it was for the better, he thought. It would be a right mess if she rejected him. And even if she did feel the same way, there was still the rather problematic fact of him technically being her professor. He sighed and stabbed at a piece of pasta. He'd made a mess of things.  
  
  
  
After the dinner, they all went to the living room with a big bottle of Ogdens Finest a pack of Exploding Snap. The evening passed quickly and soon enough, it was 12 o'clock.  
  
They cheered, drank some Champaigne that Harry had brought and toasted to each other. Then they all exchanged hugs.  
  
Thank Merlin for the alcohol, Hermione thought, when it came to the hugging, otherwise she would have never dared to go near Charlie again.  
  
Now, however, when she reaching him, she stood on tiptoes and smacked him on the lips quickly, boldly stating "Happy New Year, Mr Awesome Dragon Tamer!" before hugging him. Charlie looked a bit bewildered but then laughed loudly, hugging her back and saying "Happy New Year 'Mione!"  
  
He continued to feel the ghost of her lips on his for a while during the next few games of Snap.  
  
Around 1 o'clock, Hermione brought out the Muggle game Uno, explaining the rules to everyone and they continued with a few rounds. This was becoming more and more difficult though, the more inebriated everyone became.   
  
Very quickly, however, Ginny and Harry retreated to bed and after another round George decided to go his flat above the shop, as he needed to open early the next morning. By this point, Ron had fallen asleep in a chair, snoring as he always did when he was drunk, and Charlie levitated him to his bed.  
  
  
  
When Charlie came downstairs, he found the room empty except for Hermione, who was sitting on the floor, shoes off and pouring herself another Ogden.  
  
"So" she said, sounding a bit more sober then she had at 12 'o clock, "Want to play another round? Seems a shame to go bd already." She held up the game once more.  
  
"Sure!" Charlie said, happy he finally had her alone, seating himself in front of the sofa so he could lean into it and picking up his glass.  
  
He eyed her. She seemed sober enough, he thought. Maybe he _should_ try to talk to her.  
  
All thoughts of a confession were forgotten quickly, however, as his competitive streak got the better of him after Hermione managed to win round after round of the game.  
  
They also drained their glasses of Ogden again and were both starting to feel the happy, warm drunken feeling that comes with large amounts of alcohol over long periods of time.  
  
Just when Hermione was reshuffling the deck, Charlie narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" She said, returning his suspicious glare.   
  
"I think you are cheating, miss Granger" he said, with a smirk.  
  
"You do?" Hermione said amusedly, if a little offended.  
  
"Yes" he said, with an air of certainty.  
  
"How do you figure?" She looked at him curiously, a maddening smile playing around her lips.  
  
"You keep winning" he said, somewhat petulantly.  
  
"You're just rubbish at playing" she retorted, teasingly.  
  
"No, I'm not" he huffed.  
  
"Well, how I am I supposed to cheat?" she asked, as she divided the deck again.  
  
"I dunno..." Charlie said, eyeing her closely. "I think you keep cards in your sleeves" he then said, triumphantly, after a minute.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, a look of amusement on her face. "I keep cards... in my sleeve?"  
  
"Yes!" Charlie said with a finality that only drunk people and children seem to manage who are well pleased with themselves for figuring something out.  
  
She looked at him in exasperation. "I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do" he said, steadfastly, now smirking again, a dare in his eyes.  
  
  
To his surprise, Hermione got up. For a moment, he thought he really insulted her and that she would leave in a huff.  
  
Instead, however, she took the hem of her sweater and pulled it off demonstratively. She looked at him innocently as she stood before him, only in her bra and jeans.  
  
Charlie swallowed with difficulty, his immediate physical reaction a big distraction from giving any response.  
  
"Well" Hermione said primly as she put her hands on her hips, "as you can see, I having nothing of the kind in my sweater." She stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
Charlie was still looking up at her, his eyes widened. Recovering slightly, he said "Well, okay, maybe..." somewhat grudgingly, then licked his lips, unable to tear his eyes from the tableau before him.  
  
He was unsure where to look, his eyes repeatedly drawn to the bra she was wearing, taking in her pink skin, the swell of her breasts, the expanse of her stomach.  
  
A look of mischief crossed Hermione's features. "Well, if you don't believe me...." she said, with a dismissive wave of her hand and she crossed the floor to him, setting herself in his lap, straddling him face to face.  
  
She leaned forward and planted her hands on either side of his head on the sofa cushions behind him.  
  
Charlie's hands almost automatically raised themselves to hold her hips. His breath hitched at the contact, his surprise mixing with a complete and utter excitement of the situation.  
  
He was painfully aware of his growing hard on. There was no way that she wouldn't notice it too, he thought, as he licked his lips again and looked up into her eyes.  
  
"You may need to inspect me more closely. You know, to make sure." she said, softly, her lips mere centimeters away from his. Then, she lowered her head and kissed him.  
  
  
  
For a few moments, all Hermione could do was revel in finally experiencing that intimate contact that she had dreamed of for months.  
  
Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as she considered what she was doing and who she was kissing.  
  
His presence filled her senses. His smell pervaded her nostrils as she breathed in. He tasted like whiskey, treacle, and fire, she thought, lost in the feeling of his body against hers.  
  
To her now hypersensitive touch, the shirt on his body felt like an intrusion, an unwelcome barrier between her and the skin she yearned to touch. The pressure of the bulge in his jeans, pressed against her made her smile against his lips.  
  
The experience was heady. The fact that he didn't pull away, that he was so evidently aroused by her, gave her a feeling of power and happiness that further strengthened her own excitement.  
  
She felt his tongue move over her lips as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands was now buried in her hair, holding the lush curls tenderly, his other still resting on her hip, the grip tightened.  
  
His hands were strong, slightly caloused on her soft skin as his hand roamed up her back. She sighed into his mouth as he cupped her breast and drew his thumb over her nipple through the fabric.  
  
As she pressed herself further into him, she became even more aware of their intimate contact, and she slowly ground her hips into his, eliciting the most delicious, deep-throated moan.  
  
The hand in her hair tightened and he bucked his hips to prolong the contact. The increased pressure on her core made her make a mewling sound.  
  
Not quite breaking their kiss, he mumbled "Merline, 'Mione..." before once again pulling her closer to him and putting his lips urgently on hers.  
  
She continued to grind her hips into his, Charlie's lips now straying to her throat. He kissed her clavicle and ran his tongue over a spot just beneath her ear.  
  
Hermione, her eyes closed, panted slightly as she gave him access by tilting her head. His hands had returned to her hips, pulling her closer to him and creating the increased friction that they both craved. 

Her hands found the buttons of his shirt and she was slowly opening them.

Suddenly, a *whoosh* made them startle and look up. in the fireplace was Bill's head, a panicked look on his face that quickly mingled with surprise as he surveyed the scene before him.

"I really, really sorry to interrupt...." he paused, not quite sure what word to use, then rushed on "this, but Fleur's gone into early labour and I need mum and dad. We're heading to St. Mungo's. Can you tell them to meet us there?" Hermione quickly got up, trying to cover herself, as Charlie moved to the fireplace, sitting in front of it on his knees. 

He looked completely stricken for a moment, spluttering "Is she okay? What happened?" Then his training in dealing with stressful situations kicked in. He gave a curt nod, more to himself than to Bill, and said "Nevermind. Go, I'll go get mum and dad and we'll meet you there"

Without replying, Bill disappeared with another *whoosh*. 

In the next moments, Hermione's surprise was quickly turning into embarrassed. The boldness fuelled by the alcohol was quickly wearing off. She had just been caught snogging Charlie, without her top on, in the living room of the Burrow. However, any uncomfortable feelings were also quickly mixing with concerned thoughts for Fleur and Bill. 

"Oh Merlin" Charlie exclaimed softly, shaking his head as if to clear it. 

Hermione, not sure how to interpret that remark, reached for her sweater, not quite wanting to face him.

"Uhm.." she said, fumbling with the garment that was obstinately inside out and preventing her hasty retreat, "I'm really sorry about... about...." she was lost for words. Recovering, she said "You probably best go find your parents. Is there anything I can do? You know, for Bill and Fleur?"

Charlie got up too, looking for his wand, which he had discarded earlier in the evening. "Uhm, no. It's... I'll Apparate to the Lockwood's and find my parents. You should probably stay here and explain to the rest if we're not back by tomorrow morning."

He located his wand on a side table and picked it up. Hermione was already standing near the door, biting her lip. 

She looked so fragile that Charlie couldn't help himself from walking over and wrapping her in a hug. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Go to bed. I'll send word as soon as we know more." Then he kissed her softly on the lips and with a little *pop* Disapparated. 

Hermione had a hard time falling asleep. She was worried how Charlie would interpret her behaviour. Would he think she was a slut? Did he consider her a casual shag? Would Fleur and the baby be okay? After a long time of fretting, she finally dozed off. 

After a fitful couple hours of sleep, Hermione woke up to the door of her bedroom opening. It was still quite dark in the room and it wasn't even early morning yet. Her mattress sagged with the weight of someone who came to lie next to her and she felt the now somewhat familiar shape of Charlie snuggle against her back. 

"Hey" she said, a slight sleepiness in her voice. Her brain was running a thousand miles an hour even before he managed to reply. He had come to lie in bed with her! Even after the disastrous evening and the unfortunate ending. At least she hadn't scared him away, she thought. But then another thought popped up. What if he did think she _was_ just a casual shag and just wanted to finish what they started? No, this was Charlie. He wouldn't do that... But what if she wanted him to? 

"Hey" His reply cut toff her internal monologue. He sounded tired but she also thought she could hear that he was smiling. He lay against her back, clad in a T-shirt and boxershorts, his right arm slung over her waist, his upper legs pressed against hers. 

"Is everything alright?" she asked, trying to just enjoy the feeling of him against her. 

Charlie nuzzled her hair, then sighed contentedly. "Yeah. I left when they had managed to stabilise Fleur. It seems the baby will be a bit earlier, but should be fine. I left Bill and Fleur and my parents at St. Mungo's. They didn't need me hanging around." 

"I'm glad to hear they're okay" Hermione answered, now wide awake, staring at the wall in front of her. 

"Yeah. I'm glad too" Charlie replied, his thumb now absentmindedly rubbing over her stomach. The gesture was so intimate that Hermione felt some of the heat from earlier that night flood back to her lower abdomen. 

They lay still for a while, Hermione trying to focus on the sound of his breath, distracting herself from the arousal she felt and the storm of internal arguments that was going on inside her head. Then, Charlie spoke. 

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"What happened earlier..." 

She felt her heart sink. He was probably trying to let her down easily. "...Yes?"

"Would... Did you..." He took a deep breath, deciding to throw himself into the deep end. "I, uh, that it..." he gave a grunt of frustration. "Merlin, this is hard" he was silent again for a moment and Hermione felt her stomach tighten into a ball of preemptory unhappiness. 

"Look..." she said, steeling herself "About earlier... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, I know you don't do girlfriends. And you're my professor, even! I'm really sorry" she rushed. "It's just... that I really like you. And that I love being with you. And I know that it's just a silly crush..." her voice trailed away as she tried to contain her emotions and stop herself from crying.

It felt weird, having this conversation, Charlie against her back, facing the wall, in the dark of night. Yet she was grateful for the dark, because it meant that Charlie wouldn't see her tears. She was sure he would get up after this confession. What man wouldn't? 

Instead, to her surprise, he chuckled softly. He propped himself on his elbow, pushed some of the hear away from her shoulder and kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder where the neck of her T-shirt was too wide. 

"Well, that made this easier" he said, now kissing her neck, his lips curling into a smile against her skin. 

Hermione was somewhat bewildered by the response. She had fully expected him to leave. She turned cautiously to face him. 

"What do you mean?" she said, softly. She could just make out his features in the darkened room, the moon shining in through the window. 

"I mean that I really like you too, Hermione Granger" he said, that insufferable lopsided smirk on his lips, his eyes betraying a pure happiness that Hermione had seldom seen in the second eldest Weasley. 

"You... what?" her eyes widened as she tried to understand what he just said. 

"I like you too. And if it's up to me, I would like to spend a lot more time like this" he said, before kissing her deeply. 

Hermione was stunned. She had expected a lot of things, but not this. Never this. When Charlie broke the kiss, she asked "You.. like me? But, McGonagall... The rules at Hogwarts...?"

Charlie heaved a sigh, his face falling slightly. "Yeah, I know... that's why I put this off for so long. I don't think it's fair to ask you to sneak around..." 

To his surprise, Hermione suddenly giggled. Somewhat bewildered he asked "What's so funny?" 

"I've always wanted to date a professor" she said, a fit of soft giggled wracking her frame, overcome by the weirdness of the situation, the happiness at Charlie's confession and the pent-up excitement of the evening. 

Charlie chuckled, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her to him. "Why am I not surprised?" 

When she had stopped laughing, Hermione pushed herself up to meet his lips again, running her tongue softly over his bottom lip, and said "We'll figure it out". 

Then she snuggled against his chest and they both drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, *sigh* maybe a little too many things preventing them, but a girl's gotta write something, right? At least now they know of each others' feelings. But of course, new situations will bring new hurdles.


	8. Well, good morning to you, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a finally finished this new chapter amid oodles of work, moving, and a bunch of other things. Trying to update as fast as I can, so fear not: I will finish this fic. It just may take a little while as there's still quite some chapters to come...

Charlie and Hermione were woken by an insistent *tap-tap-tap* at the window. Atlas, Bill's horned owl, was sitting in the window sill peeking through the curtains, looking ill-tempered. 

Charlie got up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, opened the window and took the note from the grumpy owl. After a soft, grumpy hoot, as if it was still way too early for these shenanigans, he spread his wings and flew off again. 

Hermione, who was still in bed, was watching Charlie unfold the piece of parchment and read it. 

She still couldn't believe her luck. The fact that she had woken up next to Charlie after he had told her he loved her still seemed surreal. Now looking at him, clad in a faded blue T-shirt and boxershorts, bathed in early morning sunlight, she could have sworn it was a dream. 

Hermione ogled Charlie's biceps shamelessly, basking in the knowledge that it was okay for her to do so and she no longer needed to hide her attraction. The dragon tattooed on his arm was basking in the light, contentedly fanning its wings. The one on his back was still fast asleep from what she could see. 

"What does it say?" she asked, pulling the covers a bit over her shoulders against the chill in the room. 

Charlie was smiling as he looked up. "They have a beautiful and healthy baby girl, Victoire. Mum and dad ask if everyone wants to come by at 11:00 to meet her. Apparently the earlier labour didn't have any ill effects and everything's okay." 

He walked back to the bed, put the note on the bedside table and surveyed the witch who was still snuggled into the blankets. "I believe that means we still have a little time before we need to wake everyone up". He had a mischievous smile on his face and Hermione felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. 

She tried to come up with a cheeky reply, but couldn't manage much more then a breathy "Oh, really?" 

"Definitely" Charlie nodded, as he got under the covers and with one smooth movement positioned himself between her legs, leaning onto his arms and kissed her deeply. 

Hermione was really, really thankful for magical toothpaste that prevented morning breath, as she gave into the kiss fully. She wrapped her arms around him, tangling one hand into his hair as her other hand found the hem of his T-shirt. 

She explored his warm skin, revelling in the feeling of him on top of her, heat surging between her legs. He pressed his arousal into her and she moaned into his mouth, arching into him. 

She quested lower with her hand, finding the elastic of his boxers and sneaking underneath the fabric to rake her nails over his tight ass. Charlie groaned and bit her lip softly. 

Hermione was overcome with the urge to feel him inside her. She manoeuvred her hand between them and massaged his engorged cock.

She drew a sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her hand around the thick rod, realising immediately that Charlie was in no way similarly built as Ron. His dick was at least an inch longer and much, much wider. Relishing the feeling of it in her hand, she moaned softly. 

Charlie chuckled and murmured against her lips. "Like what you've got there, love?" he said, kissing a spot under her ear and bringing up one hand to caress her nipple through the fabric of her T-shirt. 

In response, Hermione massaged him eagerly, drawing a groan from the wizard on top of her. "Fucking hell, I want to feel you inside me..." she groaned, the wetness between her legs soaking through the fabric of her panties. 

He sucked on her earlobe, then kissed her neck again, and began moving down, removing himself from her grasp. "However much I really, really like that perspective..." he said, as he kissed her collarbone and rubbed her nipple with his thumb, "I want to take my sweet time once we get that chance."

Hermione made a sound that sounded both frustrated and disappointed, eliciting a chuckle from Charlie. He moved himself up again to kiss her lips, looking deep into her eyes, which betrayed no small measure of disappointment. 

"No need to look quite so disappointed, gorgeous" he said, a twinkle in his eyes, as he positioned himself lower again, now level with her lower abdomen. He pushed up her T-shirt, revealing her expanse of skin. Slowly, he licked a path from her navel to the mound of her pubic bone. Hermione gave a hiss of pleasure, her head thrown back into the pillows. "I'll make sure you come, love. Can't have you frustrated all day..."

Charlie lay down between her legs, admiring the sigh in front of him. Her grey knickers were soaked, her nipples hard against the fabric of her t-shirt, her hands clutching at the sheets and pillow as he drew one finger over her wet folds through the fabric. 

"So wet already?" he teased. 

Hermione mewled, widening her legs to give him more access. Softly, he placed his lips on her mound through her knickers, eliciting yet another moan from the witch under him. Experimentally, he drew his tongue over the fabric and was rewarded with a gasp. 

He leaned back and tugged the offending piece of clothing from her hips, then resettled himself between her legs. Hermione was almost beside herself with arousal, her blood rushing in her ears, an exquisite tightness in her abdomen that promised a quick and violent orgasm. 

Charlie returned himself to her core, again kissing her apex. The pressure on her clit made Hermione' hips buck and she bit her lips to prevent herself from making a noise. "Don't hold back, love. Quite sure no one can hear you" Charlie chuckled, before he licked her, starting at her slick entrance and drawing up to the engorged nub. 

His one hand was cupped underneath her arse, his other hand was leisurely teasing her entrance as he licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh. He slowly pushed one finger in and out of her, keeping to an achingly slow tempo. 

Yet it was already too much. Too soon, he felt her walls tighten around his finger and her clit swelling even more as blood rushed to her womanhood and an orgasm unlike any she'd had hit Hermione. 

Charlie kept his lips pressed against her, riding out her peak without breaking contact, smiling against her bucking hips. Only when she physically withdrew from the overwhelming sensation he broke the contact and pushed himself up to lay against her again. It took all his self-restraint not to push himself between her legs, into that warm, slick entrance, knowing they were both yearning for the contact. 

Instead, he propped himself against the pillows and drew her against him, so that her head rested against his chest as she recovered. 

"Good?" he asked, that enraging lopsided smirk on his face, as he softly stroked her hair. 

Hermione, who was only just regaining her faculties, simply nodded and sighed contentedly. 

At 9:30, Charlie and Hermione went round the rooms to wake the others' and tell them of the night's events. Well, _some_ of the nights events. 

Hermione had insisted on waking Ginny, quite sure she'd find her and Harry in a state of undress and not quite sure how Charlie would handle the situation. When she knocked and heard a frantic scurrying on the other side of the door, she knew she'd made the right decision.

Stifling a giggle, she said: "Ginny, I hope you're awake. It's Hermione. Can I come in?" 

The door was opened to a small slit, as the red-head with tousled hair opened the door, her T-shirt inside out. "I thought you were Charlie for a second!" she admonished her friend. Then, yawning widely, she managed to utter "Wha...Wha..dissit?" as she turned around to walk back to the bed. Harry was sitting on the foot of the bed, looking a little sheepishly as he was quickly pulling on socks. 

Hermione closed the door behind her and leant into the doorframe, observing two of her best friends. On the one hand she really wanted to tell them about last night. On the other... She decided against it for the moment, determining there were more pressing issues. 

"It's Fleur and Bill. The baby's come early." she said. Then, as she received shocked looks, she hastily added: "They're fine, they're all fine. It's a girl, her name is Victoire. Mr and Mrs Weasly are in St Mungo's now and have asked everyone to join them in a couple of hours." 

Looking relieved, Ginny smiled. "I'm happy for them." 

Harry looked at Hermione. "So, what's the plan?"

"Just breakfast in 20 minutes or so and then Apparate to St. Mungo's?" she looked at them, waiting for their approval. After two curt nods, she said: "You may want to hurry, Harry. Charlie's upstairs waking Ron and I'm not sure you eh... want to bump into him on your way to your _own_ bedroom" she winked at him. 

A little while later, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Percy, Hermione and Charlie were all dressed and at the breakfast table. Charlie had Flooed Percy and George, who had gotten Lee to cover for him at Wizards Weezes. Hermione had made French Toast and the conservation was sparse, except for small tussles over the syrup. 

"So," Harry asked, "How did you guys hear from Bill? Did he Floo after we'd gone to bed?" 

Hermione hunched a little deeper over her plate, not wanting to look at anyone in case they could read her face and see her blush. However, Charlie remained as nonchalant as ever, and casually said "Yeah, we were just cleaning up when Bill Flooed, so I went to fetch Mum and Dad and went to St. Mungo's." 

Ginny threw Hermione a suspicious look. "But, if you were cleaning up, why is everything from yesterday still in the living room?" 

Hermione tried to come up with answer without stumbling over her words. "Well, we, ehm, only just started and I was quite startled when we heard from Bill, so then I went to bed, figuring I'd clean up this morning." She tried to fight down the blush that was creeping up her neck inch by inch. Luckily, George provided a distraction when he told of the brawl he'd helped break up in Diagon Alley on the way home yesterday. Ginny, however, was still throwing furtive glances toward Hermione, a small smile on her lips. 

When they arrived at St. Mungo's, it was fairly quiet. There were some people waiting in the lounge with injuries that were obviously caused by magical fireworks, such as the man who's hair was giving off orange and green sparks as he hiccuped. 

The Weasley's and Hermione found their way to the Magical Maternity Ward. Unlike the other, more sterile wards of St. Mungo's, this one had soft green wals and a magical mural of all kinds of baby creatures, including a little Niffler and Welsh Green Dragon. Hermione smiled as she saw it. Charlie approached the Healer at the desk. 

"We're here to see Fleur Weasley and Victoire. Could you please tell us which room they are in?" 

Without looking up, the Healer said quickly and in a stern voice: "Room 3b. No more than three visitors at the time. Please keep quiet and use a sanitation spell before entering".

They started down a corridor with the same soft green colour. As they got to room 3b, Mrs Weasley bustled out of the room, who had heard them coming. 

"There you are!" She was beaming, although her slightly messy hair betrayed the fact that she had had a very long night. "Bill and Fleur will be delighted. Now, dears, it's been a very long night, so maybe you should go in in little groups. Ginny and Hermione, why don't you go first? Oh, and Charlie, you should join them. The rest of you boys can wait in the hall for a bit."

She ushered out a very tired looking Mr Weasley. "We'll just go upstairs and grab a nice cup of tea, so that there's enough space." 

Ginny gave an exciting little squeal, and taking Hermione by the arm dragged her inside. Smiling at his little sisters enthusiasm, Charlie followed them in. 

Bill and Fleur were a vision of pure joy. Fleur was holding little Victoire, who Hermione thought was absolutely tiny. Bill, a sheepish, blissful look on his face, was standing next to her. Charlie walked up to him and enveloped him in a bear hug. 

"Congratulations guys!" He bent over and kissed Fleur on the cheek. "Merlin, she is gorgeous. And tiny!" he exclaimed. 

Hermione felt her heart swell at Charlie's obvious enthusiasm. He beamed at Fleur and Victoire as he softly ran a finger of Victoire's almost translucent check, a mesmerised look on his face. Fleur looked every inch the proud mother as she beamed at Charlie and her husband in turn. 

"She 'eez a little early, but no matther. She 'eez doing abzolutely fine and we can go home tomorrow!" Only Fleur's voice betrayed how tired she was, Hermione thought, as Ginny also moved to congratulate the new parents and meet her niece. 

Charlie stood talking to Bill in the corner as Hermione also moved to Fleur's bedside and carefully hugged the silver haired witch. "Congratulations Fleur! She is beautiful!"

"Thank you Hermionee" Fleur smiled as she looked down at the bundled up baby in her arms. 

"How are you?" Hermione and Ginny settled on the seats next to the bed.   
  
"Well, I am alright, I zink, but it was quite scary. Obviously zis little one was not suppozed to be 'ere yet." Fleur shrugged. "But Bill was wonderful and it is so nice to meet her finally" Fleur looked down again, love plain on her face. 

In the corner, Bill was looking slightly haggard as he told Charlie about the events of last night.

Fleur had been complaining about soreness for two days already before they figured out something was actually wrong. They had even contacted one of St Mungo's Midwifery Healers, but they too had thought that it simply were Braxton-Hicks contractions.

Then, at around 12 last night, Fleur could no longer take the pain and Bill had Floo'ed for one of the Healers to come and check. It was only then that it became clear that Fleur was actually in early labour. As he came to the part where he tried notifying his parents, Bill stalled with a slightly bemused look on his face "I just remembered..."

Charlie tried to keep his face in check, but instead ended up looking sheepishly, a slight grin on his face. 

Bill clapped him on the shoulder. "Ah, bloody hell... Sorry man, I think I interrupted something rather important...?" he looked at him questioningly. 

Charlie smiled in earnest now, looking down. "Don't worry mate, this was obviously a lot more important. Plus, I think I'll get ample time to make up for, the erhm... lost opportunity." 

Bill laughed, a sonorous laugh that sounded just like Charlie. Hermione looked up, wondering what was so funny. Bill caught her eye and winked, Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly turned her attention to Fleur again.

Shortly after, they swapped places with Percy, George and Ron. Hermione and Charlie went to get some tea with Ginny and Harry as they waited. As they stood in line to get tea, Hermione felt Charlie's hand on the small of her back and she smiled at the familiarity of the action. 

Afterwards, Ginny returned to the room with Harry to see Bill, Fleur and Victoire while the rest of the Weasley's milled around the hallway, discussing the fact that Mrs and Mr Weasley would spend a couple of days at Shell Cottage to get Bill and Fleur settled. This meant they would be back just before Charlie, Ginny and Hermione would return to Hogwarts. 

"Make sure you eat well, won't you!" Mrs Weasley admonished Hermione as they left, worry from the previous night still on he face "If you need, there is still plenty of food in the freezer. And please make sure Ginny eats enough, she's looking a little peaky!" 

Hermione smiled and assured Mrs Weasley that she would make sure everyone would eat properly. After everyone had hugged goodbye, they walked back to the apparition point. 

They decided to go shopping on the way home and it was well into the afternoon before they all got back to the Burrow. George had returned to the shop as Lee had needed to leave. Harry and Ron decided to go for a run, as their training required them to remain as fit as possible. Charlie, after some complaining, had been cajoled into joining.

This left Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen, nursing mugs of tea as they looked out of the window onto the snowy lawn outside. 

"I'm really happy for Fleur and Bill" Hermione sighed. 

Ginny added some milk into her tea, nodding. "Yeah, they looked ecstatic." 

They were silent for a moment. Then, Ginny looked up. "So... last night..." She looked at Hermione questioningly. 

"...yeah?" Hermione tried to keep her expression casual, but knew she was failing miserably as she saw a smile spreading over Ginny's face. 

"Did you and Charlie...?" Ginny's voice trailed away, an amused expression on her face. 

Hermione feigned a nonplussed expression, trying to determine what to tell her best friend. She knew Ginny did not want details, as this was still her brother they were talking about. But she was aching to share the events that made her so happy. "Did we... what?"

"Did you... sleep... with Charlie?" Ginny blurted.

Hermione smiled. "Sort of..."

Ginny snorted. "Sort of? I knew he had an issue with keeping a girlfriend, but I didn't know it was _that_ kind of a problem" 

Hermione giggled. "Very flattering, Gin. No, we didn't get that far..." 

She told the red haired witch about everything that happened, also telling her about the night Charlie had helped her overcome her nightmare and the moment in the kitchen. She omitted some of the details of that morning, thinking that she would prefer to keep that to herself, and telling her only that they had actually slept. 

Ginny giggled. "So, you finally get the chance to shag my brother and you get caught by my other brother... Classic."

Hermione shrugged and chuckled. "I'm just not sure how I feel about the fact that now Bill has seen me in my bra, too". 

"Meh, I'm sure he enjoyed the show" Ginny sniggered. "So, what now?" 

Hermione shrugged again, a thoughtful expression taking over her face. "I have no idea..." 


	9. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now finally, one of the chapters you've all been waiting for... It was really fun to write it, so I hope it lives up to the expectations!

In the shower that night Hermione thought about the past 24 hours. It had been a whirlwind and the shock of confessing her love to Charlie still hadn't quite worn off. 

She lathered shampoo in her hair, carefully going over the day since they'd returned from the hospital.

Charlie had been running with Ron and Harry as she and Ginny talked about the eventful New Years Eve. After the boys came back, they went to shower and change upstairs and Hermione couldn't help but admire the t-shirt that clung to Charlie's sweaty frame as he walked past her. Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione, with a smirk, causing Hermione to blush deeply. 

While the boys were upstairs, Hermione and Ginny prepared dinner, Harry joining them to help and cook when he was done. 

They sat at the table, a lively meal with a lot of laugher and toasts to the new baby Weasley. After dinner, they washed up together, then dispersed. 

Ron had a date with a Chaser from the Swedish Quidditch team, the Västerås Vikings, that he'd been seeing on and off for the last two months.

Charlie needed to go out for a bit as well, since he had promised his mother to bring by a bag of clothes for her and Mr Weasley to Shell Cottage, as they would be staying with Bill and Fleur for a couple of days. 

Yet, before he left, he had deliberately dawdled as the rest filed out of the kitchen. Then, seizing his chance as the door swung shut behind Ron, he had pushed Hermione against the kitchen counter and kissed her ferociously, trapping her between his arms. 

She gave into the kiss with a blissful sigh as she wrapped her arms around him, softly drawing her tongue over his lower lip. Knowing they didn't have much time until they were missed, Charlie broke the kiss and looked her in her eyes, his green irises flecked with gold, darkened with lust. 

"Your room tonight?" His voice was husky, his lips close to hers. 

Hermione could only nod before they parted hastily, as they heard footsteps returning to the kitchen. A few seconds later, Harry came in to find the pack of Exploding Snap, while Hermione was adding milk to her tea and after winking at Charlie, she left the kitchen. 

Hermione, Harry and Ginny had retreated to the living room, as Hermione had started work on one of the essays she'd been assigned by Professor Sprout, while Harry and Ginny listened to the Wireless and played exploding snap.

Harry and Ginny went to bed at 10:00, happy not to have to sneak around with Mrs Weasley out of the house. 

"See you in the morning" Hermione said as she stretched and put away her ink and quill to go up for a shower, as Harry and Ginny got up to go to bed. 

"Yeah, just not too early mind" the little red haired witch said with a wink, leading Harry behind her, his hand firmly clasped in hers. 

Hermione carefully dried her hair with her wand after showering, letting it fall in soft waves. She rubbed bodylotion onto her skin and put on a silky, satin night dress, anticipation at the night to come bubbling in her stomach. 

She wasn't quite sure what to expect. This morning had taught her that Charlie was gentle and apparently more interested in giving pleasure than necessarily receiving it.

Yet his big, strong frame also meant that he could easily overpower her, a thought that made a tendril over excitement extend in her lower stomach as her insides clenched. 

She retreated to her room, restless, not quite sure what to do. In the end, she settled herself under her covers, picking up the book she was reading and tried to concentrate. Yet her thoughts drifted constantly, as her ears strained to hear the *pop* of an Apparition. 

A soft knock at 10:30 told her she had missed his arrival, in spite of her attention. Smiling to herself, she said "Come in!" as she threw back the covers and put away the book. 

Charlie, grinning happily if a little sheepishly, came in and softly closed the door behind him and warded it as Hermione got up from the bed. He was wearing jeans and knit sweater, his arm muscled bulging even through the knitted fabric. Hermione's knees actually felt a little weak as they locked eyes. 

Charlie took in the delicious sight before him, the satin dress clinging to the ample curves of the witch before him, the fabric not quite managing to hide her hardened nipples. The dress was short, barely covering the tops of her thighs, and with a squeezing feeling in his balls he remembered that morning. 

For a moment they just stood in front of each other, neither quite sure how to make the first move. Then Hermione stepped forward, stood on tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. After she drew back, she looked up in his green eyes, a wordless conversation between them as she licked her lips and Charlie looked from her eyes to her lips and back again. 

Then, he stepped forward, seized her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her hard, his fingers tight on her hips through her nightdress, no longer able to contain himself. Hermione eagerly gave herself over to him, her small hands on his lower back, anchoring herself against him. 

For a moment, they were fixed in a manic contact, their breathing hard as he kissed her passionately, a desperate and almost frantic need for contact unfurling in Hermione's chest and stomach. An ache developed between her legs as she pressed herself against him, opening her lips to his insistent tongue to deepen the contact. 

She felt his tongue caress hers, explore her mouth and her lips, one of his hands now at the nape of her neck, while his other kept her firmly pressed against him. 

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly began moving them towards the bed. Hermione's hands had found the hem of his sweater and roamed underneath it, relishing the feeling of his hot skin beneath her fingers, the little bumps of an occasional scar intriguing her, the tautness of his stomach a pleasure for her fingers to explore. 

"Off" she mumbled against his lips, unwilling to break the contact. Charlie smirked against her lips, a ridiculously good feeling, she unfocussedly mused. 

He stooped slightly and the tops of his fingers ghosted the hem of her nightdress, pulling it up. Hermione giggled, breaking the kiss for a fraction to turn her attention to kissing his jaw.

She resisted the urge to press into his hand and feel him between her legs, instead whispering in his ear: "No... _yours"_ as her fingers started to push up his sweater and the t-shirt underneath, impatient to undress him. Obliging, Charlie pulled his sweater and his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the chair next to the desk.

He grinned at her as she took him in, an obviously hungry look on her face. The last time she had seen him undressed, she had felt abashed. Now she took in his body, her fingers aching to trace the lines of his muscles, to lick the spot on his collarbone, to rake her nails over his biceps... 

"Satisfied?" he said, with a lopsided smirk. 

Her eyes travelled up again from having been focussed on the waistband of his jeans.

"Not quite yet" she said, a naughty look on her face. She manoeuvred herself between the bed and Charlie and sank down on the mattress, her face now level with his waistband.

"Maybe if I can touch a little bit more of you, I will be" she said with a smile, while her fingers trailed from his sides to the button of his jeans, then sank to cup his erection through the dense fabric. 

Charlie breathed in deeply and moaned "Merlin, witch... You are going to be the death of me" he said, rubbing his hands over his face and pulling on his hair slightly, groaning as she gasped him through the fabric barrier. 

Hermione placed small kisses on his stomach just above the waistband of his jeans while she massaged his hard member. Charlie allowed her ministrations, his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. 

Hermione's fingers found the zipper of his jeans and carefully unzipped him, freeing his cock.

She was taken by how big he was. Wrapping her small hand around it, she slowly moved her hand back and forth, exposing the swollen red head. The look on her face combined pure hunger with a strong curiosity. Unable to resist any longer, she placed her lips around the tip. 

"Fuck me..." Charlie drew a sharp intake of breath, spluttering as he felt his cock slide between her warm lips, her tongue circling around the sensitive head, tasting him. 

Hermione felt a warm feeling of pleasure suffuse her as she continued to lick and suck on the tip of his rod and continued to elicit moans of pleasure from Charlie. Slowly, she began taking in more of him, sliding him further between her lips, careful to avoid her teeth as she guided him deeper and deeper into her mouth. 

She had never thought she had been very good at fellatio, but the sounds Charlie were making told her otherwise. As her head moved slowly forward and backward, she took him in further and further. His right hand was tangled in her hair, not pushing or pulling, but simply there. It felt wonderful. 

When she was taking him as far as she could go, Charlie was buried in her mouth not quite to the hilt, but close enough.

It was taking every inch of his self-discipline not to buck his hips and he was already feeling the precursor of a climax in the tightening of his balls. 

Hermione sensed the tightening of his muscles and slowly drew back, eliminating the sensation and giving him some breathing space. 

"Bloody hell, love... Where did you learn that?!" Charlie muttered, as he stood with his eyes closed, trying to regain his composure. 

Hermione giggled and started placing little kisses along his length, careful to avoid the sensitive head. "You do realise you are not my first?" she said, a slight smirk on her lips as she locked eyes with him, drawing her tongue over he underside of his length.

This earned her yet another expletive. 

"No, but... well..." he was unable to finish the sentence as she, yet again, had taking him into her mouth and was methodically sliding him further and further between her lips, while her tongue moved against the underside of his head.

The sensation was so unexpected that he immediately lost the battle he had been fighting. His balls tightened as he released himself into her mouth, groaning, his knees almost bucking and his mind going blank with pleasure. 

Hermione hadn't expected his orgasm and felt her mouth being filled with the hot, viscous liquid as she felt his engorged cock pulse between her lips. Yet, regaining her composure after a moment of surprise, she swallowed and carefully freed him from her lips. She carefully placed a small kiss on top of the now less swollen red head. 

"Merlin, I'm so sorry..." Charlie breathed, a look of embarrassment and horror on his face. 

Hermione looked up at him, a smile on her lips and a questioning eyebrow raised. "For what?" 

"For... well... Erhm..." For all his bravado, Charlie suddenly seemed lost for words.

Hermione stood up, her smile widening, and leaned against him. "I don't mind" she whispered, as she kissed him, her small hand massaging his already hardening cock again. 

Charlie groaned again "Fuck me..."

Hermione smiled as she kissed his neck, beneath his earlobe. "Oh, don't worry... I intend to." she whispered, undoing the button on his jeans. 

Charlie stepped back and disentangled himself from his clothes, now standing naked before her. Hermione once again looked like she had won the lottery, her eyes drinking in his tattoo's, muscles, scars and his rod, which was standing proudly again.

Charlie seized her hips, pulling her against him, his earlier cockiness back. He kissed her lips, then bent down to kiss her neck and her collarbone, one hand reaching up to cup her breast and pinch her nipple. 

Now it was Hermione's turn to gasp. She titled her head to give him access as he trailed kisses and licks along her neck to her collarbone, her fingers tightening on his firm arse. Softly biting a delicious spot on her shoulder, Charlie reached down and pulled down her knickers. 

He returned his attention to her lips and, without breaking contact, Charlie managed to turn them around and pulled her on top of him, laying down on the mattress. Hermione moaned as she straddled him, his now fully hard cock pressing against her apex. She was dripping wet and her clit was so swollen that the pressure of his dick against her was already shooting sparks of pleasure through her. She leant on her hands, kissing him deeply, slowly rocking her hips. 

Charlie felt his weeping head press against her wetness and had to refrain himself from sliding into her. He managed to push down one of the straps of her nightdress and cupped her breast, rubbing the rose-red nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Hermione arched her back, inadvertently increasing the friction between them. 

Charlie leant up and took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue. 

"Hmmmm... Charlie" Hermione moaned, sounding so longingly that Charlies cock twitched against her. "Please... I want to feel you inside me" she breathed, her hand now between them, massaging him. 

Pulling her against him, Charlie rolled them over so that he was on top of her and lying between her legs. He was careful to keep his weight off her, leaning on his elbow as he stroked her hair with his other hand. For a moment, they locked eyes.

For a moment, the lust-driven fog cleared from Hermione's mind and she felt a surge of affection... love? ... course through her. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Charlie murmured, as he took in her features. Hermione leaned up and captured his lips, guiding his swollen cock to her entrance, pushing her hips up to meet him. 

Slowly, carefully, Charlie slid his member into her, take note of each movement of her body, scared to hurt her.

Hermione felt herself being filled inch by inch and it was gorgeous torture. Charlie was bigger than any lover she'd had before and she felt her insides stretch to accommodate him. It was not pain, exactly, but she was glad he was so gentle. 

When his full length was buried into her, he paused, revelling in the woman beneath him, her body so perfectly fitting his. He broke the kiss, searching her features for acquiescence in continuing.

She bit her lip, her chest heaving with her quickened breath, and she gave an imperceptible nod, her eyes closed in ecstacy. She gasped as he slowly slid in and out of her, the feeling of loss as he no longer filled her tangible, only to be replaced by a sense of fullness that was almost maddening yet delicious as he pushed himself into her again. 

"Merlin, you are tight..." Charlie mused, his voice cracking, before taking her nipple between his lips again.

She raked her nails over his shoulder, burying her face into his neck as he increased the pace. "Oh Charlie..." she moaned softly in his ear, raking her teeth over a spot on his shoulder. 

They moved in tandem, oscillating between a gentle and careful pace and a faster, harder contact that made Hermione moan into his ear in the most delicious way. 

As it became easier to accommodate Charlie's length, Hermione slid her hand between them and began to stroke her clit, a dull ache building as Charlie pumped into her, still leaning on his elbow, his other hand still pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. 

It felt so good to buried inside her, her tightness enveloping him. He lost himself in the sensation, sometimes sucking on her nipple, then gently biting her neck or kissing her. 

The familiar tightening sensation was building in his lower abdomen just as Hermione gasped and her walls clenched around him. Her nails dug into his lower back and she pushed him deeper into her as she bucked against him with her orgasm... She gasped his name over and over again, as she clung to him, her climax seemingly lasting forever. 

No longer able to hold himself back, Charlie came too, his muscled tensing. He moaned her name as he was washed away by wave after wave of pleasure. 

For a short while they just lay there, panting, fused in a close embrace, their bodies melted into each other. 

As they regained their faculties, Charlie noticed he was leaning quite heavily on Hermione, who still had her face buried in his neck. "Gods, I'm sorry" he said, as he moved to disentangle himself, laying next to her.

Hermione had a blissful look on her face. "'Ts alright" she said, her eyes still closed. Softly she said "Like the feeling of you on top of me", as she snuggled into him. 

After a few moments, Hermione sighed and moved away, grabbing her wand from the dresser and, with a wave, cleaned the both of them. Then she shrugged off her night-dress and went to lay against him again. 

When she turned back, Charlie looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Surprised, she asked "Are you okay?" 

Charlie looked at her wide-eyed and said, in a small voice: "Ehm... we... I mean, the contraceptive charm...?" 

Hermione looked bemused for a moment and then giggled. "What, you don't want a little witch or wizard?" When Charlie seemed to freaked out to speak, she laughed in earnest and said "Don't worry, I take a Muggle pill for that. It's apparently safer, actually" she said, she lay against his chest, a happy smile on her face. 

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief while Hermione chuckled. "You know, if you worry about those things, there's a better moment to mention them" she teased. 

He growled a non-committal response as he wrapped his arm around her, his post-orgasmic chill returning and his body sinking into a deep feeling of relaxation. Next to him, Hermione was overcome by sleep, still smiling and snuggled into his chest, blissfully happy. 


	10. A hard goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so sorry that it's been ages I've updated. Work has been hectic and there's quite a lot more coming. I promise I'll keep updating as often as I can, but it might be every three weeks for the moment. Thanks for staying with the story. I love getting your comments and thoughts, so if you want, please let me know what you think!

Hermione woke up to the cold winter sunlight streaming in through the window of her room. For a moment, she simply lay there with her eyes closed, revelling in the quiet of the house.

Charlie, laying next to her, was still fast asleep, his breathing deep and rhythmic. She contemplated his prone figure for a moment, letting herself feast on his sculpted muscles, his scars, his tattoo's and his body's idiosyncrasies. 

She thought about the previous night. It wasn't what she expected, and at the same time, it was exactly what she'd hoped for. They connected so well: Charlie reading her every movement, her desires and quickly making it a reality. 

Smiling to herself, she thought he was quite likely the best lover she'd ever had. Granted, Viktor had possessed certain... qualities, too. He had been well endowed, for one, although not as big as Charlie.

He'd also been a considerate lover, quite often choosing to simply satisfy her, rather than taking his pleasures from her. Yet Charlie was somehow different. He made sure she was part of his pleasure. Sex with him felt somehow more... holistic. 

And Merlin, that was a talented wizard when it came to using his tongue, she thought. Yesterday morning had already been proof of that. She felt herself blush at the memory. 

Yet she was also curious to see how he wanted to continue...well, whatever it was they were having, at Hogwarts. She promised they'd work around it, but she had started worrying slightly at the prospect of simply seeing him _only_ as her Professor for the whole term.

That would be extremely hard. Yet she felt she had very little choice in the matter.

It wasn't like she was interested in dating anyone else anyway, either. If she had to wait, she'd simply wait.

She'd gone longer without sex that a single term, she reflected, although the sadness that leached into the pit of her stomach told her plainly that it was about much more than sex.

Even though Charlie had been away for a lot of the Christmas break, she'd grown accustomed to his companionship. She was aching to explore that aspect further too. That would be quite hard at Hogwarts though, she thought. How would she explain spending so much time with one single professor? 

They were friendly with Hagrid too, sure, but they only saw him outside of classes maybe once per fortnight. She didn't have an invisibility cloak like Harry, so sneaking around was also going to be a lot harder than it used to be. 

The stirring of the broad figure next to her caused her to push the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind: they'd cross that bridge when they got there. 

Charlie didn't quite wake up, however. He simply snuggled into his pillow again, now on his back. His eyes were still closed and his breath still the same, deep cadence. Evident through the blankets however, was a raging, rock-hard erection that was simply begging Hermione to touch it. 

She considered touching him. She wasn't quite sure that wouldn't be a breach of personal space. Having conscious sex was something quite different from being touched in your sleep, she thought. But she'd heard that some men found that kind of thing sexy... She bit her lip as she warred with herself. 

Then, beside her, a hoarse voice said: "It's your fault, you know".

Charlie was observing her, a maddening smirk on his face. Hermione blushed as his eyes roved over her bare shoulders that were uncovered by the blanket. She'd kept her breasts covered against the cold as she had been propped up on one arm, considering the gorgeous wizard next to her, but Charlie was very effectively undressing her with his eyes.

Charlie now mimicked her position, facing her. "It really is. After last night there was nothing else to dream about".

His smirk had softened into a smile and he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Emboldened, Hermione leaned forward and softly placed her lips against his. "Is that so?" she murmured as she reached out her hand underneath the blanket to grasp his manhood and stroke it softly.

Charlie closed his eyes and moaned softly at the pressure of her small hand's.

"Well" she said, slowly, as she moved to straddle him, "Seeing as it's my fault, I guess it's something I need to remedy" 

Charlie let his eyes feast on the magnificent witch that had placed herself on top of him. Her uncovered breasts begged for this touch, her nipples pink and hard. He could feel the wetness between her legs as she pressed her apex into him, leaning forward to kiss him.

He reached up, one hand cupping her breast, his other resting on her waist. 

He wanted to touch every inch of her, bury his hands in her luscious hair, lavish on her nipples, kiss the place where her shoulder and neck met. He wanted to make her moan, no, scream.

He couldn't believe that he was in bed with this woman, that she had chosen to give him a chance. He wasn't old, exactly, but he never thought such a young, talented and crazily beautiful witch would choose to be with him. 

He was known to be a bit of a womanizer, or general flirt, an appellation that he had thoroughly contributed to himself. Yet he tended to pick partners who, like him, were out for the short haul, looking for physical pleasure or a short connection. He rarely met any person, man or woman, who could hold his attention for longer than a few weeks, two months at most. 

Yet here came Hermione Granger, now enthralling him for quite a bit longer than that and only intriguing him more than ever. It didn't hurt that the sex they'd had the evening before had been incredible. 

And it seemed they were poised to continue.

Hermione was grinding her hips into him as she leant on her hands, which were placed on the headboard of the bed a little above him. Leaning forward, closed his lips over one of her nipples, flicking his tongue against the nub. Hermione gasped at the contact and ground into him a little harder. 

He feasted on her breast and her nipple, sucking, licking, biting her, his hard cock pressed against her wet pussy, each time only stopping short a fraction of entering her as she moved her hips backwards and forwards. 

Hermione's eyes were closed and she was panting. Leisurely drawing his tongue over her other nipple, Charlie decided it was time to give the witch a little more attention. Grasping her hips, he pulled her lower body towards him, while sliding himself down alittle until Hermione was straddling his face. 

As he placed his lips over her mound and pushed his tongue against her entrance, Hermione gasped. "Charlie!"

He smiled against her swollen folds and drew his tongue from her entrance to he clit. 

At first, Hermione was a little uncomfortable, scared she would accidentally lean to close to him, unsure how to angle her hips. But Charlie's expert hands steadied her and kept her firmly on top of him. Soon she was gripping the headboard with white knuckles. As she heard herself moan she was happy for the silencing wards that they had cast the night before. 

Charlie found an exquisite route around her clit, softly sucking at the pulsing flesh and making her moan even harder. He pushed his tongue into her entrance, sucked on her labia and Hermione buried one hand in his hair, the other in a vice-like grip on the wood of he bed.

"Please" she begged, breathlessly. "Slow...Slow down... I'm going to come..." 

Charlie forced himself to slow down, changing tactings and shifting his attention to her peripheral flesh.

Hermione took deep breaths to come down from the nearing high, thankful for the lessening stimulation.

Charlie's fingers left her hips and Hermione moved herself back down, Charlie kissing every part he could on her way. 

As she straddled him once more, he brought his hands to cup her cheeks and kissed her deeply as she sank down on him, impaling herself on his throbbing lenght. 

She swallowed his gasp as she rode him leisurely, taking him into her as far as she could. Gyrating her hips, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists and pushed his hands above his head, leaning on his wrists without breaking the kiss. 

She moved to kiss his neck and bit him softly. "Hmmm... Minx..." Charlie groaned, straining against her surprisingly strong grip.

He knew he could easily free himself. Yet he allowed her to keep her dominance over him. Instead, he bucked against her hips, eliciting a mewling sound and he felt her nails digging into his wrists. 

Following her enthusiastic response he set a ferocious pace, bucking into her, Hermione meeting him and allowing him to fill her up completely. 

No longer able to contain himself, Charlie slipped from her clasped hands and grasped her hips tightly, keeping her close to him. Hermione dropped to her elbows and buried her face in his neck. She muffled her moans by biting him again as he slammed into her.

He slid his hand between them and drew his thumb over her clit, the pressure and friction immediately building up a tightness in her lower abdomen. 

Just as she thought she could no longer hold on, Charlie have a shuddering moan as he bucked into her one last time and they came together. 

Panting, Hermione half moved, half fell from her position on top of him. "My God..." she panted, laying on her back with her eyes closed as she felt her clit twitching after her ferocious orgasm. 

Charlie, in a similar position, smirked. "Sure, if that's what you want to call me" he said, sighing contently. 

Hermione snorted softly as she blindly groped for her wand to clean them up. "At least no one can can accuse you of arrogance, Charlie Weasley".

When they came down to breakfast, it was mercifully just Ginny and Harry. Ron had apparently decided to sleep-over at his girlfriend, which was just as well, as Ginny could not contain her squeal of happiness when Hermione and Charlie made their way downstairs together. 

As soon as they came to the end of the stairs, Ginny bounded up from the table to hug Hermione. 

Hermione smiled as she hugged the young witch back and Charlie looked at the two of them with a slightly surprised smile. 

Harry looked confusedly from his girlfriend to Hermione and then to Charlie. "Did I miss something?" 

Hermione had to suppress a giggle. Boys could be so thick sometimes. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you think they came down together?"

Harry still looked non-plussed. "Ehr... they met in the hallway?" 

Ginny's look on her face was priceless, as she contemplated how this man had ever saved wizardkind from Voldemort.

Even Charlie was laughing by, that strong booming laugh that made Hermione's knees a little weaker. 

"Ginny is happy because Charlie en I have finally gotten our heads out of our arses and decided to give it a try to... be together" Hermione said, although she instantly regretted her lame choice of words. Yet Charlie had thrown his arm over her shoulder and pulled her towards him to kiss the top of her head, making her feel better about her phrasing. 

Harry's face brightened in comprehension, then he narrowed his eyes at Charlie. 

He stood up and planted before the red-haired wizard, having to look up to look him in the eye, yet still making an effort to look stern. "Well, I'm glad for you both. However, I do feel you should know that Hermione is like sister to me and if you hurt her, I will have no choice but to make you hurt a lot more" 

Charlie tried to keep the smile from his face. He thought it was admirable the younger wizard was making such a stand. Yet, physically, Harry would be down in a headlock before he knew it should he decide to take Charlie on.

In a magic duel, however, he knew the younger wizard was quite probably more then his equal. Therefore he held out his hand to shake Harry's and said solemnly: "I appreciate the warning mate, although the same obviously goes for my sister".

As he squeezed Harry's hand, only the twitch at Harry's mouth betrayed his discomfort at the death-grip his hand was in. "That's er, only fair" he said, trying the sound casual, with relief flowing through him as Charlie let of his hand. 

"Brilliant!" Charlie exclaimed. "Now, what's for breakfast?" 

After breakfast Charlie and Hermione shrugged on their thick wintercoats and shouted their goodbyes to Ginny and Harry who were curled together on the sofa. Hermione closed the door behind them as they stepped into a wintery landscape. It was bitter cold, yet the sun was shining, bathing everything in a violet glow as it reflected on the layer of snow covering the world. 

She took a deep breath and turned back to Charlie, evidently enjoying the snowy landscape. Charlie pulled her aside into his arms, next to the door and out of sight of the window. He kissed her softly. "I can't wait to have you all to myself for a whole day". 

Hermione saw her own happiness reflected in his green eyes. "Me, too" she said, softly, a hum of happiness buzzing around in her core. 

Charlie nuzzled her hair for a moment, then asked: "So, tell me: what's your favourite Muggle café?" 

Hermione took a moment to think about it and Charlie noticed that her nose wrinkled when she was deep in thought. It was just one more thing that he had started to notice about her since realising his feelings for her ran a lot deeper than a uncomplicated friendship.

So far, he'd noticed that she hummed when she did the dishes, would always roll up her socks into a tight little ball when she took them off, pursed her lips when she tried not to say something and that she pulled her left earlobe when she wasn't being entirely truthful. 

He loved these little idiosyncacies and was delighted whenever he found another one.

"I guess that would be a café in Stow-on-the-Wold, Huffkins. I used to go there with my parents when I was younger" she said, finally. "They have the best hot chocolate! It's got little marshmellows, and you can chose if you want dark or milk chocolate in there." 

Charlie grinned at her. "You know I could always drink more hot chocolate."

Hermione snorted. "You and all your brothers, it seems".

Charlie looked insulted and even pouted a little. "Yeah, well, I like chocolate the best"

Hermione kissed his lips again, now lingering placatingly. "Well, okay, duly noted."

"So, lead the way!" Charlie said, looking way too excited at the prospect of hot chocolate, Hermione thought as she grasped his hands and she twisted away, Disapparating with a barely audible *pop*. 

They settled themselves in a quiet corner of the tea room, ordering mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and looking out the window. The little village was looking like a Christmas cards, the roofs of the houses covered in a layer of snow, children sledding in the streets and people covered in big scarves and coats. 

Hermione was looking out of the window, smiling happily and she rubbed her hands together to dispel the cold the short walk had brought with it. 

Charlie observed her as she sat lost in thought. She looked lovely, her cheeks red from the cold, her hair wild from the woollen hat she had been wearing when they were outside, her lips a gorgeous pink against her skin, paled by the cold. 

He felt a small pang in his stomach. He felt... protective over her, something he rarely felt when he was dating anyone. It wasn't that she couldn't hold her own. He'd seen her duel several Death Eaters at once during the Battle of Hogwarts. But she stirred something inside him, something that made him want to make sure she would be happy, each day that he was with her. 

Shaking her head and pulling herself out her reverie, she turned to him. "So, what is _your_ favourite café, Muggle or otherwise?"

Charlie cocked his head as he thought. "I guess that would be the Lamb and Flag. Not too far from Diagon Alley" 

Hermione looked at him, one eyebrow cocked in an amused expression. "You prefer a Muggle pub in central London?"

Charlie nodded vigorously. "Oh Merlin, definitely. One, a bloke can have a proper pint in peace and quiet. No one knows you. I mean, nothing against wizards and witches obviously, but it's such a bloody small world! Before you know it, you run into someone you know. And I really don't want to run into my great-aunt twice removed when you're getting rat-arsed drunk and are belting along with Celestina Warbeck... Let's just say you don't have that issue with Muggle pubs" 

Hermione giggled. "This sounds like something more than a random example" 

Charlie shrugged and winked at her. "That's for you to guess and for me to know."

Their hot chocolate was brought and they stopped talking for a moment. Hermione suppressed another bout of giggles as she thought about Charlie, in a Muggle pub, singing along to some terrible music.

After the waitress left, they continued the conversation. 

"Okay, so what else attracts you to Muggle pubs, aside from the possibility to get drunk and sing along to terrible music?" Hermione sniggered.

"Well, they also generally have more beers" he said, earnestly. "I mean, there is hardly a Wizarding pub that serves craft beer. Although, granted, they don't have Firewhiskey."

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just like the atmosphere" he said, as he happily nicked a spoonful of whipped cream from Hermione's hot chocolate and ate it with relish. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly, smacking his shoulder. 

"What?" he looked at her innocently. 

"You just stole my whipped cream!" she said, mock horror. 

Charlie smirked. He bent forward, "I can get you all the whipped cream you like, baby" he winked at her. 

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the promise that the remark held.

Leaning forward and pressing herself against him and kissing him softly, she said "Well, I've heard that's it's a really, really bad idea to use whipped cream in the bedroom" she said in a seductive voice, earning herself another round of his deep, booming laugh. 

They sat in a companiable silence for a moment and when Hermione looked at him, she felt that surge again, the same feeling she'd experienced the night before. Was this what love felt, she wondered? That warm feeling that coursed through you, that made you want to be close to someone in all the ways you could be close to them? 

"So..." Charlie said, nonchalantly stirring his chocolate and licking the spoon. "You now know one of my drunk quirks..."

Hermione looked at him sceptically. "Yeah? What's that?" 

"Drunkenly singing to terrible music" he smirked. "So, give me one of yours. I've not had the pleasure of meeting a very drunk Hermione a lot." 

Hermione cocked her head and averted her gaze. "Well..."

Charlie looked innocently. "Come on, 'Mione, give a bloke a chance. I can't be the only weird one in this relationship." 

Hermione's stomach did a funny little flip when he said the word "relationship". She wasn't used to guys being this... relaxed with commitment and she certainly had _not_ expected Charlie Weasley, of all people, to be so flippant about it.

However, covering her surprise, she pretended to think. 

"Well, I don't drink that much..." she hedged. She generally avoided getting drunk and losing control. It did not feel dignified and because she just didn't like the sensation. The few times she had been drunk, however... 

Charlie just looked at her, the corners of his lips quirked upwards, ready to make a witty remark but giving her a little more time. 

Hermione shrugged. "Okay. Well, I tend to get... affectionate. Like, very affectionate." 

Charlie still only looked at her, eyebrows quirked, waiting for elaboration. Something that had reminded her scarily of Fred and George had crept into his eyes, however. She wondered how long he would wait to try and get her drunk, testing whatever she would now admit. 

She made an annoyed sound, although she couldn't help but laugh at herself. "Okay, fine. I get horny as hell when I'm drunk." 

Charlie nodded appreciatively and gave a small throaty chuckle. "Well, that's something I can work with".

"And I dance. Badly."

Now Charlie laughed in earnest. "Also, not the worst, either." 

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked sceptically. 

"Oh no, definitely not. What do you think happens when you get dragon tamers drunk in a locked off reserve? Let me tell you, that is not a pretty sight" With twinkling eyes, Charlie entertained her with stories of the reserve.

Hermione then offered some stories of her own from her time at Hogwarts: Harry and Ron might have been the adventurous types, but it was never dull in Gryffindor tower with Dean and Seamus either. Lavender and Padma had never been close friends of her, but their presence in the dorm was quite nice. While they were mostly obsessed with boys, the sense of normaly - as far as it was possible at Hogwarts - had been a welcome change from the stress that came with the adventures the Golden Trio had constantly gotten themselves into. 

"I grew up with books about Muggle boarding schools, but I never expected to go to one" Hermione mused, as she licked her spoon to gather the last remains of her chocolate milk. 

Charlie looked at her, intruiged. "What did you think life would be like? Before you were a witch?" 

Hermione looked pensive. "Hmmm... that's a while ago. I'm now so used to being in this world... When I was younger, I wanted to be a doctor." 

Charlie looked somewhat confused. "A doctor? That's like a Muggle Healer, right?" 

Hermione nodded. "Yes. With my parents being dentists, it seemed a logical thing to also work in something related to that."

"Would you still want to work as a doctor? Or a Healer?" 

Hermione wrinkled her nose again. "No, I don't think so. My priorities have shifted. I think I can really make a difference if I work with the regulations around magical creatures. And I just... don't see anyone else doing it somehow." 

Charlie nodded sagely. "That makes sense" 

"And..." Hermione added, pulling a face "I just can't put up with people's stupidity" she admitted, a little shamefacedly but with a smile tugging at her lips and Charlie sniggered. Hermione was so often vexed by other people's lower mental agility - that he knew. Yet she very seldomly admitted it. 

"I mean, so many people use silly jinxes and then don't know how to fix them..." She grimaxed, a frustrated look on her face.

"I'd hate being stuck in St. Mungo's fixing some poor sod's nostril because someone had hexed a tangerine up there..." she said, earnestly, and they both dissolved into snorts laughter. 

The sky was darkening when they left the cafe.

"I had a lovely time" Charlie said, as he laid his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 

Hermione turned her face and kissed him on the cheek. "So did I" 

"So... tomorrow it's back to Hogwarts, I guess..." 

He said it with a feigned nonchalance, but he was curious and a little anxious to know what she was thinking about the upcoming term. 

Hermione sighed, not very succesfully hiding her dejection as her shoulders slumped a little. "Yup..." 

They walked on in silence for a bit, then Hermione said "What... How..." she took a deep breath and started over. "What do you think we should do? During the term, I mean?"

She purposefully kept looking at their feet plowing through the snow, as if not looking at Charlie made the conversation easier. 

Charlie considered for a moment, weighing his words. "Well, I'm not sure. I think I'll have to talk to McGonagall"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think that would probably be best. I don't think that sneaking around her back is the best way to go."

"However..." Charlie trailed off, and when Hermione looked at him, she saw a pained look on his face.

"However, what?" she asked, quickly looking at the snow again. 

"Well, what do we do if she says that we can't continue our... relationship?" Charlie asked, trying to keep desperation out of his voice. It had been on his mind on and off ever since the morning he woke up next to her.

He really did _not_ want to be the professor who snuck around with a student behind the back of the headmistress. Yet he also didn't know how he would survive the semester being so close to Hermione, yet not being able to actually be near her. 

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we would have to see how things go."

They fell silent again. Charlie felt a little pinprick of unhappiness in his stomach. What on earth was he to make of that?

Sensing Charlie's discomfort, Hermione hastily added "I mean, I have no interest in dating anyone else... do you?"

Charlie shook his head ferociously. "Definitely not!"

Hermione shrugged and bumped him with her shoulder. "Well, then, worst comes to worst, we.... wait. We just wait for the term to end. I mean, if that's okay with you." 

Then she added, a sly smile on her face, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "Unless you have secretly set your sights on professor Byrne. I obviously would not get in the way of that!" 

Charlie grimaced and chuckled, "Merlin's soggy boxers, 'Mione, don't give a bloke nightmares" 

Hermione giggled and pulled him into an alley from which they could Apparate. Yet instead of twisting to Apparate home, she simply pulled him against her and kissed him deeply. "We'll make it work" she said, simply, before they Apparated home with a little *pop*. 


	11. It's good to be back, isn't it?

The trip back to Hogwarts was more comfortable than it had been in the years since, as Hermione and Ginny got to use Charlie’s privilege and use the Floo to return.

Teachers could have their Floo temporarily connected to the regular network, and it saved them all an afternoon in the train and gave them more time to be fussed over by Mrs. Weasley.

Charlie and Hermione had spent yet another night together, taking as much pleasure in each other’s company as they could. But their lovemaking was tinged by a sadness and the realization that they wouldn’t spend another night together this way anytime soon weighing heavy on their mind. In the morning Charlie had had to make a dash for his bedroom to avoid detection by Mrs Weasley who was waking all the occupants of the Burrow for a last family brunch before they left.

As they stepped out of the green flames on that Sunday afternoon, Hermione was seized by a strange melancholy. This would be one of the last times she would be returning to the castle and she had always (well, most of the time) loved her time at Hogwarts. Yet, for as long as she was a student, she and Charlie would not be free to be together. Not out in the open, anyway.

Ginny stretched languorously as Hemione was brushing soot of her jeans and Charlie lit the lamps in his study. For a moment Ginny looked at the two of them, a fond expression on her face. Then she picked up her broom, which she had taken with her to the Burrow and now back to the castle.

“Well, lovebirds, I have a meeting with the Quidditch team, so I will be out of your hair.” She winked at Hermione, who blushed.

Then Ginny wagged a finger at her. “You better be back in the Common Room when I get back young lady, because it will be hard for you two to hide your little affair if I constantly have to make up excuses.”

Before Hermione or Charlie could splutter a response, she had already slung her boom over her shoulder and marched out.

For a moment, Charlie and Hermione looked at the door. Then Hermione giggled. “Affair” she snorted, as she walked over to ward the door to Charlie’s rooms.

Charlie chuckled, too, as he rummaged through one of his cabinets and pulled out two bottles of Butterbeer and they set themselves down on the sofa. Hermione kicked her shoes off, pulled her feet up and curled them under her, while she snuggled into Charlie’s side.

For a little while, they simply sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company and occasionally sipping their drink, staring into the fire. Charlie’s right arm was swung over her shoulder and was absent mindedly tracing little circles on her shoulder.

“So…” Hermione broke the silence. “Here we are…” 

“Yeah” Charlie sighed.

“Any ideas about how we’ll get through this term without anyone finding out we’re dating?” Hermione asked, sounding as if she was vexed by a very tricky Transfiguration problem. Yet she was feeling none of the confidence she was pretending to have.

Charlie scraped his throat. “Well, I’ll see you when you’re in class, but obviously we don’t really get to talk. I guess we could see each other when Ginny’s with us too, we’ve done that a couple times before and no one made any fuss then…” He sounded uncertain. Now they were back, the reality and difficulty of having a clandestine relationship suddenly was a lot more complex.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to sigh. “I wish I still had Harry’s cloak.” Then her face lit up. “But I do have the map. He gave it to me when he heard I was coming back here to finish the year. So that’ll make it a _little_ bit easier to visit.”

Then the mischief melted away and she looked as unhappy as Charlie felt. “But if we’re caught, you could lose your job…”

But Charlie gave a chuckle. “I’m pretty sure we should be able to avoid getting caught” he said, “I’m not the brother of Fred and George Weasley for nothing. With a little bit of sense and caution, I think we’ll be fine. Will the map help you avoid people if you snuck over here at night?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, it really. So if we’re careful, we should be alright. And maybe we can make a schedule, planning things relatively randomly, so there would be no pattern when we’re missing from common activities either…”

Charlie marveled at her, once again. She was so meticulous and once she found a problem to solve, she wouldn’t let go.

Charlie pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him, resting his hands on her hips and he kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss, Hermione looked bemused. “What was that for?”

“’Cause you’re brilliant, and gorgeous, and I love that you’re so smart” Charlie listed as he looked in her eyes, his thumbs rubbed over the exposed skin on her stomach where her shirt had shifted up. It was giving her goosebumps and when he leant forward to kiss her again, she moaned softly into his mouth.

Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging slightly. Charlie's hands roamed from their post, slipping underneath her t-shirt. He cupped her breast and pinched her nipple through the fabric, his other tracing lazy circles on her back. Hermione arched against his hand, her lips straying to the stubble on his cheek, grounding her hips into his. Charlie groaned, his eyes closed, biting his lip. Then his strong, caloused hands grasped her hips once more and stilled her movement. 

“However, much I'd like t ravish you right now, I think you should head back to the Common Room – dinner will start in 30 minutes and people will expect you upstairs to unpack your trunk.” Charlie sighed, his hands cupping the curve of her arse, reluctant to let her go.

Hermione kissed him again, softly this time. "Well, I guess if you so, professor" she said, a cheeky smile on her lips. 

Charlie made a sound between a growl and a chuckle. "Keep that up, miss Granger, and you'll earn detention" he said as she stood up and gathered her things. 

"I look forward to it" she said, leaning forward to kiss him, her shoes in her hand, her wand in her other hand to summon her rucksack. 

Before she could leave, however, Charlie snuck up on her as she was pulling out her schoolrobes from her rucksack and pulled her against him, embracing her from behind. He pushed her hair away from the nape of her neck and kissed her, slowly, languorously. 

Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head to the side, giving him access. 

"Don't take to long to plan your first excursion, love, or I'll be forced to make good on that threat" he whispered in her ear, before he released her. 

It was only after she left that Charlie noticed the note on his desk, with his name in a tight, curly handwriting on the back. 

_Dear Charlie,_

_I hope you had a good break over the holidays. Would you please be so kind as to come to my office tomorrow at 9:00_

_so we can discuss some urgent matters than have been brought to my attention? The password is Liquorice Comfits._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonnagal_

Charlie sank into the chair behind his desk. "Fuck" 

After Charlie had closed the door, he sat opposite of Professor McGonnagal, a seed of nerved starting to bloom in his stomach. He hoped this wasn’t about Hermione. Pretty much anything else, he thought, he could manage.

“I hope you had a good holiday, Charlie” Minerva gave him a pleasant smile as she waved her wand and conjured two cups of tea.

“Erhm, yes, thank you, Minerva” Charlie said, taking the proffered teacup. He always found it hard to call her by her first name, her presence usually diminishing him to a nervous student, rather than the burly wizard he was now.

“Yours too, I hope” he asked, in an attempt to keep up casual conversation.

“Yes, I did. Thank you” she said, setting down her cup.

For brief a moment, Charlie wondered what she did when she wasn’t teaching or managing Hogwarts. He knew she didn’t have a partner from his time in the Order and he wondered if she had any family she regularly spent time with.

Then she pursed her lips and sighed. “I’m afraid I asked you here for a slightly less pleasant reason than discussing our holidays.”

Charlie swallowed, trying to remain calm and seem mildly interested. “Oh?” he asked, before taking a sip of his tea.

McGonagall kept her gaze on his and continued. “It’s been brought to my attention that you brought miss Granger to the Ministry Christmas Ball”.

Charlie’s eyebrows drew together, slightly confused. Was this what McGonagall wanted to talk about? Taken aback, it took him a moment to answer.

“Uhm, Yes. I… did. My father suggested it would be good if Hermione met some of the people working for the Ministry, as that is where she’d like to continue her training. I didn't have a date, so I figured it would be okay for her to come with me.”

McGonagall nodded sagely. “I think that was a very nice thing to do, Charlie. The issue is that a… concerned member of staff” she pulled a face of slight distaste “…has concerns about the _propriety_ of your relationship with miss Granger.”

Charlie felt a chill in his bones. Sophie. She had to be behind this.

Minerva was now resting her elbows on her desk, her fingertips touching lightly. She looked grave.

“Personally, I do not see any problem with you escorting her to that ball and I therefore have no doubts about your conduct, Charlie. And, as we all know, Miss Granger is a sensible girl and not quite the silly lamb she’s made out to be in these allegations. Yet as headmistress, I am bound to do something with these claims.”

Trying to keep his expression mild, Charlie scraped his throat and nodded. “I, er, see.”

Minvera examined her fingers for a moment. Then she sighed and looked up at him again. “Well, as far as the statutes of this school go, I am now to decide whether I need to take these concerns serious enough to present them to the school board.”

Charlie's heart fluttered in his chest and he could not take his eyes of Minerva’s. Please, he silently begged her. Don't make this into something it’s not.

An uncomfortable silence fell and Charlie was torn. Should he lie? He could also simply confine himself to a description of the evening of the ball. But that would be lying by omission.

He wasn't even sure what he was going to say when he opened his mouth, but Minerva held up her hand.

“I have already decided I am not asking about the nature of your relationship to Miss Granger.” His stomach seemed to drop into his feet and Charlie frowned slightly as he wondered how much she intuited. 

“I am aware that there are some… ulterior motives at play on the part of the person who reported the perceived indiscretion. And I, for one, refuse to become a pawn in this. Nor do I feel that any involvement on my part would currently be in miss Granger's best interest. I think the nature of a hypothetical interpersonal relationship is none of my concern, seeing as you are both of age. However...”

The word hung between them, a knife on Charlie's bobbing adams' apple.

She continued. “Should your relationship become public knowledge, I'm afraid the board of directors will demand your resignation and I'm afraid a Ministry Disciplinary Council may investigate your conduct. As such, I will remind you of some of the basic rules of conduct that we discussed at the start of the year. And when it comes to your contact with miss Granger, I fully believe you will behave like a thoroughly _professional_ member of staff when it comes to your interactions with her. Do I make myself clear?”

Charlie nodded, his voice simply refusing to be used.

“Good. Then there remains the matter that this issue seems to be the result of a personal vendetta, waged by one of your colleagues. I am sure I need not divulge who I am referring to.”

Charlie remained mute, simply shaking his head. 

“While I do not condone their attitude, I don't think my interference will settle the matter. I also think it may purposefully be misconstrued. Therefore, I need to ask that you handle the person in question yourself, best as you can. However, should their behavior evolve past these childish acts of manipulation, do let me know.”

Charlie found his voice again. “Thank you, Minerva. I think I can deal with the situation for now.”

She gave him a small smile. “Good. Well, believe you have some third years' waiting for you for a lesson on Hippogriffs.”

Charlie nodded and stood. Just as he opened the door, she spoke again.

“Oh, and Charlie?”

Charlie turned around. She was already looking down at the papers on her desk.

"Please make sure that no one stumbles upon any... unscholarly encounters that may or may not take place between you and miss Granger.”

Charlie felt his cheeks flush, yet managed to nod and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've all wondered how this was going to go, and here it is. What do you think? I tried to stay as close to McGonnagal in the books as I could, but I'd like to imagine that her old heart is softened a bit with age. Hope it was worth the wait and thank you for reading!


	12. Hey, you

In the whirl of the Christmas holidays, Hermione had forgotten that she was, in fact, a seventh-year at Hogwarts. This meant that that free time was, in fact, a very sparse treat. With the final term approaching and the N.E.W.T.s an ever-present threat, Hermione and her classmates were thrown into a frenzy of work for each of their subjects.

Both she and Ginny were up early in the morning and went to bed late at night, working on essays, practicing spell work and reading books full of magical theory. This made it very hard for Hermione to actually find a moment to write to Charlie, let alone see him.

Before she realized, a week had flown by and she hadn't really spoken to Charlie, aside from the general courtesies in the classroom and the occasional note. She missed him: his company, his jokes, and just his general presence. But with the schedule as it was, missing him was all she had time for.

When she did have a spare moment, she wrote him little notes. By chance, she’d found a neat little spell in the Library when researching Vanishing charms, which allowed her to Vanish notes straight into Charlie’s pocket. She tried explaining the Charm in one of her letters, but unfortunately, Charlie hadn’t yet managed it himself so he continued to send Hero back with responses.

In one of these responses, he had told her about his meeting with McGonagall. With a certain measure of humor, he had managed to relay her implicit approval of their relationship without actually telling her the turn of phrase McGonagall had used, rightly judging that Hermione would be very embarrassed by the candor of the veritable old Headmistress.

He had also downplayed the threat that Sophie Byrne now was to their shared future within Hogwarts. He did say that it had been Sophie who alerted McGonagall to their visit to the Ball, but he made it sound like she had only been mentioned in an offhand way and that McGonagall had simply wanted him to be aware of the appropriate behavior.

He had not told Hermione of her malicious presentation or of the warning McGonagall had given him. 

The fact that McGonagall now knew of her relationship with Charlie, or at least had some idea of it, made Hermione quite uncomfortable for a couple of days. Yet as soon as she actually had to be in the Transfiguration classroom, her fears dissipated as McGonagall was her own, stern, business-like self - although she had smiled warmly at her when she had entered the classroom. 

Charlie, on the other hand, was still mulling over the encounter with McGonagall. Aside from the fact that the conversation had taken an awkward turn at the end, he had been shocked to find out that Sophie Byrne would go this far in her malice. He also wondered what exactly it was that made her so spiteful: was it something he or Hermione had done?

He was also still quite dumbfounded about the fact that Minerva had apparently divined exactly what was going on and had somehow managed to, in one conversation, giving him her blessing _and_ a dire warning that his job would be on the line, should he be found out. You had to appreciate her eloquence, he thought. 

So far, Sophie Byrne seemed to behave, too. Hermione had only mentioned that the professor had completely ignored her in her last Potions’ lesson. This was absolutely fine by her, as she worked better is she was simply allowed to focus instead of having to keep up with a barrage of cutting remarks.

Even though Charlie didn’t quite trust the situation as it was, he didn’t think that alerting Hermione to the fact that this could well be silence before the storm would improve the situation. And so, he let it be.

By the second Thursday after the Christmas holidays, Hermione was fed up with the stress of the continuous work and missing Charlie whenever she wasn’t working. Her intensely physical dreams of Charlie had been returning in force and this time she had actual memories that mixed in with the fact.

While eating lunch, she sneaked a look and contemplated the form of Charlie at the table at the top of the hall. He looked particularly fit in his charcoal robes which just showed off the white button-down shirt he wore beneath them, the rolled-up sleeves accentuating his muscular lower arms.

“Hermione…” Ginny said, while leisurely filling her plate with roast beef, a smirk on her lips. “You may want to try and be a little subtler. If you keep staring at the head table like this, you might start drooling and that would be awkward.” She cocked her head at her best friend. “No, actually, scratch that,” she said, shaking her head “…this is already awkward.”

Turning red, Hermione quickly turned to her plate again, glowering at Ginny, who chuckled. Attacking the potatoes on her plate with an aggression that was almost comical Hermione’s shoulders sagged. ‘It’s just… I haven’t spoken to him all week… I hadn’t realized that it would be this hard. We’re so busy that I can’t even stay for a minute after class, let alone actually sneak off to see him…”

Ginny’s expression turned to pity. “I know it’s hard, ‘Mione. I also hated it when I saw Harry so little. At least now, we’re both busy. And, you know, people can know we date, which is a nice plus” she winked at Hermione.

Then she turned thoughtful. “How about we go over there tonight for some Exploding Snap? We don’t have Potions’ until 10 tomorrow and we’ve got between Transfiguration and dinner to finish Professor Sprout’s essay. We should be alright, really. I mean, it’s obviously less _fun_ for you if I’m there, but at least no one will get suspicious”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny. “Very funny. You act like all we do is shag like rabbits!” Ginny cocked her head with a questioning look and Hermione sputtered indignantly. “Well, that’s just… It’s… Circumstances…”

Ginny dismissed her with a wave of her hand. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway: shall we?”

Hermione sighed and glowered at Ginny. “Yes” Then her face softened. “Yes, please. It would be nice to spend an evening with him” She stuck out her tongue and added “Even if it means you are there.”

Ginny grinned. “Anything to keep you two lovebirds happy.”

After dinner, they strolled to Charlie’s chambers and Hermione was faintly surprised by the hyperactive butterflies that stirred up her stomach. She hadn’t bargained to become nervous again at the thought of seeing Charlie again. His reply with Hero had been enthusiasic and she could never tire of reading 'Love, Charlie' a the end of the letter. But the situation was quite different then when they were at the Burrow.

As they knocked, Hermione felt like she was blushing, nervously tugging at the sleeve of her blouse. She’d barely talked to Charlie in real life for over a week. What if things had gotten weird between them? 

“Come in” Charlie’s voice sounded muffled from the other side of the door. After they entered, Hermione scanned the corridoorr and carefully closed the door behind her, a faint sense of paranoia clinging to her brain. No, she told herself, we are here just as a sister visiting her brother and a friend seeing a friend. Even if Sophie Byrne herself were to walk by, there was no way she could find fault with the situation.

As she turned towards the room again, she was suddenly enveloped by two strong arms as Charlie pulled her against him and gave her a searing kiss on the lips. She practically melted against him. 

Ginny, in the meantime, was diplomatically fascinated by a new book about the Holyhead Harpies that had been on Charlie’s desk.

After breaking the kiss, Charlie held her close and leaned his cheek against her hair. “I missed you,” he said, softly, as Hermione rested her head on his chest. “I’ve missed you, too” she mumbled, relishing the feeling of him so close to her, the warmth of his body reaching her through her uniform and her cloak.

Charlie was happy to finally have her in his arms again. He’d known she had been very busy with school work and he had occupied with the lessons he was giving himself.

If he was honest, the whole situation with Sophie had made him a little uncomfortable and that had also been a factor in his hesitance to seek Hermione out.

Now, however, he realized how much he had missed her and he swore to himself he wouldn’t let them stay apart this long again, bloody professor Byrne be damned. Missing Hermione also had a physical effect on him that he now experienced with full force. As she had walked into the room in her uniform, he had had some difficulty to swallow.

When he taught her class, he was always careful to not keep eye contact with anyone for too long, and he studiously avoided looking at Hermione for too long.

Now, however, he was treated to the sight of her where he could look at her for as long as he liked. As a result, he was struck by how inappropriately sexy the uniform actually was. Her white blouse emphasized her breasts and he was instantly convinced that these kinds of skirts should really be forbidden for everyday wear. He tried to angle away his lower body so she wouldn't be so aware of he reaction he was having to her, lest she got the impression that all he wanted was the physical side of things. Well, he reflected, not just that side of things, anyway. 

After a few moments of their close embrace, Ginny gave a small cough, mimicking the cough that Umbridge had always given when asking for attention. “While it is heartwarming to see the two of you,” she said, a wicked smile on her face, “I actually came here for a game of Snap.” Hermione looked at her reproachfully from the warmth of Charlie’s arms.

“Don’t give me that look, ‘Mione’ Ginny said, shaking her head. “See, I can’t very well go back to the common room without you. So we’re going to play Snap for… oh, 30 minutes, and then I’m going to go the Room of Requirement to meet a certain person who has the evening off from training and who is allowed to use the Floo from the Hog’s Head.”

She gave Hermione a wide, mischievous grin and at that moment she looked a spitting image of Fred and George. “You’re not the only people entitled to some fun, you know”

Hermione felt Charlie’s arms tense around her, but he seemed to realize the clandestine nature of his own relationship and wisely thought otherwise of rebuking his little sister for sneaking in and shagging her boyfriend while at school.

So they sat down on the fluffy hearthrug in the living space of Charlie’s rooms, bottles of Butterbeer and a pack of Exploding Snap set out of the floor.

Hermione once again realized how competitive Charlie tended to become when playing any game. While he still occasionally caressed her hand that was near his, he was mostly engrossed in trying to beat Ginny. It made her smile: at least he didn’t feel he needed to be different around her.

The thirty minutes went by in a flash and after four games of snap (which ended in a frustrating tie between Charlie and Ginny) Ginny picked her cloak from the sofa and swung it around her shoulders.

“Now, you kids behave. Be back at the Common Room before curfew, Hermione, and no naughty business while I’m gone” She said, grinning widely while fastening the clasp of the cloak around her shoulders studiously. Then she winked at them, have them a happy wave and skipped out of the room.

Hermione and Charlie had gotten up when Ginny did to see her out, Charlie walked his sister to the door and giving her a playful shove in rebuke of her jibe, while Hermione leaned against the desk near the window, watching the siblings.

Charlie warded the door behind his sister and then walked over to Hermione purposefully. His green eyes flickered in the candle-light and Hermione was once again struck by the power of his physique.

He stopped standing before her, toe to toe, and looked into her eyes, saying nothing. For a moment, they just reveled in each other’s company, glad to finally be alone after what felt like ages.

Charlie tucked a curl behind her ear, his eyes flickering to her lips.

“So…” he said, his cracking voice giving away his tension. “So…” she agreed, smiling a little.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been alone,” Charlie said, moving a little closer to her, shoving his hands into his pocket to prevent himself from ravishing her right then and there. She nodded. He was now so close to her that she now needed to look up to look into his eyes, those green and gold orbs that were devouring her, inviting her to close the space between them.

"Not quite the same when you’re in front of the classroom and I’m in it, is it…” Hermione admitted with a soft and somewhat shaky laugh that betrayed that the earlier butterflies had returned in full force.

He was so… strong, she thought, as she breathed in his scent. His muscular form didn’t quite touch her, but it already felt like he was inappropriately close to her.

She swallowed. She couldn’t wait for this to become even more inappropriate and if he took much longer, she felt she would melt in his hands within seconds.

He chuckled and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on her lips. “Well… that depends. I mean, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a lot longer than December” he said, before kissing her again.

Hermione smiled against his lips. “Oh really?” she murmured.

“Oh, yes. For quite some time, actually” he responded, his lips not quite leaving hers.

“Is that so?” She wrapped her arms around him, planting her hands firmly on his buttocks. He moved even closer to her, pinning her against the desk as he stood between her legs, pulling her against him.

“So how long have you wanted to kiss me for, professor?” she demanded playfully, as she planted little kisses on his jawline. He had his eyes closed, moaning softly as she arrived at the junction of his jaw and his ear.

“Well… ever since I saw you in that school uniform, really” he joked, with that infuriating lopsided grin, earning a smack on his arm.

“Hey, no hitting your professor, Miss Granger” he growled, as he seized her hips and lifted her buttocks onto the desk. He rested his hands on her hips, just on the waist band of the skirt her uniform.

She leaned forward, looking into his eyes and putting his hands on his chest, a wicked smile on her lips. “Or… what?” she asked, softly, a wicked suggestion in her voice.

“I might have to punish you” he said, smirking, as he tangled a hand in her hair and kissed her exposed throat.

“Hmmmm…” For a moment, Hermione was beyond words, at the feeling of his lips on her skin. “Depending on the punishment, I might just hit you again” she said, out of breath, as he undid the top button of her blouse and kissed the skin just above her breast.

“The idea of punishment, though love, is that you don’t enjoy it” Charlie said, as he undid another button, drawing his tongue over her collarbone. The hand that was not pre-occupied with her blouse was now traveling up her thigh under her skirt, leaving a trail of goose-bumps.

Hermione made a mewling sound, arching her back to be closer to him, enticing him to touch her, undress her, kiss her all over.

“See, I think that this…” he had undone a couple more buttons and had cupped her breast through her bra and was running his thumb over her nipple, “… you enjoy this too much” he said, before kissing a spot just below her ear.

Hermione smirked and placed her hand over the bulge in his jeans. “Well, you don’t exactly seem to mind either”

“No, but see, I’m your professor and I’m supposed to be punishing you. So, I _can_ enjoy it” he said, groaning softly as she massaged his erection.

Hermione chuckled softly. “Well, then what are you going to do with me?”

Charlie was just about the reply when there was a sound in the corridor. Then, there was a knock at the door.

Charlie straightened and looked at Hermione in wide-eyed horror, panic flooding his system. Hermione’s eyes flashed around the room, looking for a place to hide. It was near curfew and here she was, half undressed, in the rooms of the professor. Whoever it was, it wouldn’t be good.

Charlie’s voice was cracked when he called “Who is it?”

“Filch, professor Weasley” came the old man’s wheezy voice from behind the door. “Could you let me in, please, professor?”

Hermione and Charlie looked at each other horror-struck. Silently, Charlie mouthed “Under the desk?” Hermione looked at him, mortification and panic warring. Quietly as possible, she made her way around the desk and ducked underneath.

Charlie took a couple of breaths to steel himself. He walked towards the door, scanning the room to see if there was any evidence of Hemione in the room. With a flick of his wand, he Banished her cloak to his bedroom. Then he turned to the door, straightened his clothes and opened the door.

“Good evening, Argus. How can I help you?”

Beneath the desk – and quite incongruously with the situation – Hermione felt a giggle bubble up. The Weasley’s were never very good at managing their temper, but trust Charlie to manage his best behavior when was just minutes away from shagging her. The whole situation was ridiculous.

“Well, professor, sir, it was professor Byrne who asked me to come and get you, professor. Seems she’d bothered by a Boggart in her rooms. Not sure how one would get there, but there you are sir. She asked me to request your assistance”

Then, in an undertone, he added “Miss high-and-mighty” 

Charlie rubbed his neck, an uneasy feeling creeping up on him. Why did Sophie ask this, while she should be perfectly capable to expel a Boggart on her own? And why this evening, just when Hermione was there?

“Erh, Argus, mate. I’m… kind of busy. Could you tell professor Byrne I’ll come help tomorrow?”

Argus shook his head. “Professor says it’s urgent and that she really needed your help tonight” 

He even sounded a little apologetic, Hermione thought. She didn’t think she’d ever heard Filch be apologetic. Wow, she thought, he must really hate professor Byrne if he was sorry to inconvenience someone.

Charlie took a deep breath. “Eh, okay. Sure. I’ll be there in, let’s say 15 minutes.”

Filch grumbled, evidently unhappy that Charlie didn’t come with him right away. “Yes, Professor Weasley. I’ll let her know.”

As he walked away, Charlie distinctly heard him mumble about not being a bloody owl, but the paid it no mind. As soon as he closed the door and warded it, Hermione stood up behind the desk. She stood up, straightening her clothes and buttoning her shirt.

Charlie walked up to her, pulled her against him and kissed her longingly. Yet as he broke the kiss, he knew they were thinking the exact same thing. What the hell was Sophie Byrne up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what is our lovely professor up to? It can't be good, surely. Or is she just severely misunderstood?


	13. Never have I ever...

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, would you mind staying for a moment?" Charlie didn't even look up from the papers he was grading as they packed up after class.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look, eyebrows drawn. Hermione still had a little bit of trouble with her demeanor towards Charlie when she was in class. She knew that she needed to act as normal as possible, but seeing as her previous behavior was that of a somewhat besotted nineteen-year-old, she wasn't quite sure what "normal" was.

She had an inkling what Charlie wanted to talk about with her. He had explained what happened with Sophie Byrne only very briefly by sending a note with Hero the morning after their interrupted liaison. As it turned out, it was indeed as Boggart that was hiding in her desk, although Charlie couldn't imagine it had come to be there by itself.

Other than that, the note had only said that he was sorry and that, to be safe, they might want to stay away from each other, until he figured out whether it was just a fluke that she had sent Argus or whether she actually knew anything.

Hermione had found the idea extremely disconcerting and so had agreed to avoid Charlie for a bit. She had sent him a note once or twice, but it had just been superficial chatter to let him know she was thinking about him. So here they were, a week later. Hermione had missed Charlie as usual but thrown herself into work as a distraction.

In class, Sophie Byrne was as unpleasant as she had always been but mostly seemed to ignore Hermione again, which Hermione found a relief. She did not quite trust herself not to hex the witch for her meddling. 

They stayed at their desk as they waited for the class to file out, chatting about the essay they had been assigned in Transfiguration. McGonagall had been quite clear that they should treat this essay as seriously as their N.E.W.T.s, but had given them free rein to choose a topic from their book, which had led to a lot of worried looks of the students. Ginny and Hermione were discussing the best approach to choosing their topic when the last student closed the door behind them.

Now, Charlie looked up, immediately warding the room and walked towards them.

He pulled Hermione towards her and kissed her, languorously.

Behind them, Ginny made a subtle gagging sound. "If you two are _quite_ finished..." she said, rolling her eyes. Charlie broke this kiss, but kept his arms around Hermione for a moment, smiling at her and gazing in her eyes. "Merlin, I've missed you," he said, chuckling. 

Hermione couldn't help but return the smile as she said "Yeah, me too".

Ginny gave a pointed cough, leaning against a desk nonchalantly while inspecting her nails. Charlie let Hermione go reluctantly, rubbing his face with both hands before facing them. "Yeah, so... Thanks, Gin, for staying too. I'm trying to make this a little bit less conspicuous."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I want to know what that witch is up too, even just because I don't really like her" she shrugged. 

Charlie sighed. "I'm not quite sure..." he said, dejectedly. "I'm sure she knew you were with me when she sent Argus, but it seems she simply knew because she overheard one of us talking. She thought you and Ginny would be there, so she only knew about the plan, not about the fact that Gin left." 

"So, what happened when you went to her office, exactly?" Hemione asked, curiously, as she seated herself on a desk. 

"Well, she already opened to door in an outfit that was... Erhm..." Charlie blushed at the memory. Hermione and Ginny looked at him curiously.

Charlie sighed again. "Well, if you must know, she wore a blouse that was...." He was still blushing. "...more open than closed, shall we say. So I tried to be polite but also get out of there as quick as I could. She showed me the desk, all the while chattering that she was sorry to break up my little "soiree" and that she was sure I would see "my little girls" soon enough again".

Charlie made a face of disgust and Hermione felt anger bubble up in her stomach. "Your little girls?!" she growled.

"Yes. Well, I got rid of the Boggart - thankfully it didn't get a chance to escape the desk, thanks to the trick Lupin taught us - and then I wanted to leave, but then she pressed a glass of Fire-Whiskey in my hand. She was trying to get me to stay, touching my arm, saying that she really craved some "grown-up company'." Charlie now looked even more disgusted.

"Ugh. She just wouldn't get the hint. She prattled on and on about all kinds of things, about being lonely in such a drafty castle and how hard it was to date if you were at Hogwarts so much. After about 10 minutes I just left a half-full glass and said I really needed to get back, to grade papers. Then she invited me to come by anytime I wanted some company" He shivered in disgust. "Merlin, that witch has things wrong with her." Charlie shook his head.

Hermione was seething. Who did that bloody witch think she was?

Ginny considered this for a moment. "So, do you think she's somehow spying on you guys?" she asked. 

Charlie shook his head. "No, I think it was just a lucky shot. I mean, there is only one Marauders map and she definitely doesn't have it. I guess we just need to be careful with what she overhears" he shrugged.

Hermione sighed dejectedly. She really wanted to see Charlie more often but was it worth the risk if the bloody witch had it in for them? "Now what do we do?" 

"Well, seeing as we need to be a bit more careful, I think we shouldn't meet in my office anymore." 

Hermione nodded. It sounded sensible. "But where else can we meet?" Her heart sank. If they could only meet in public, that meant that they couldn’t properly see each other until they went back home…

"Oh, I know the perfect place" Ginny suddenly piped up, a mischievous look on her face.

"Huh" Charlie chucked as they entered the Room of Requirement that Friday evening. The look on his face was one of quiet admiration and slight confusion as they entered the Room's current configuration.

They had agreed to convince the room they needed a "safe space to spend quality time together". It turned out that the Room had interpreted this as "give us a room that is both romantic and suitable for sex", Hermione thought.

There was a roaring fireplace on one side, with a cozy love seat in front of it, with comfortable blankets and pillows. There were fairy lights strung across the ceiling and candles on the two little tables at the fake windows that the Room apparently decided hey needed. A bouquet of roses was set on another table in the middle of the room.

On the other side of the room, however, was a four-poster bed, not unlike the one in the dormitories. The main difference was that this was a decidedly larger one. And, well, the handcuffs that were hung on the headboard, and the stash of contraceptive and lubricating potions in the nightstand next to the bed. Hermione giggled as she walked around the room and she and Charlie exchanged looks. 

"Not quite sure what the Room made of the term quality time..." Hermione said as she inspected the handcuffs. Charlie chuckled as he walked over to the side of the room with the fire. "Well, I think the Room has sensed your pent-up sexual energy, love" he said, winking at her. Hermione stuck her tongue out in response. "Very funny, professor Weasley". 

He walked over to the cupboard near the fireplace. "And apparently, we are to be drunk when doing so." He said, a note of appreciation in his voice as he held up the bottle of Fire Whiskey he just found. 

Hermione looked at the bottle a little mistrustful. She wasn't quite sure that getting drunk together was the most inconspicuous thing to do. Ginny was spending an evening somewhere holed up in one of the many nooks of the library as her alibi and Charlie had spread the word that he would be visiting some friends off the grounds tonight, so they figured they would be safe of interruptions. But if she returned to the common room drunkenly, there would be some awkward questions.

"You've never been here?" She asked, as she walked over to him.

Charlie shook his head as he put the bottle down and took another look around the room. "For the life of me, I didn't know this was here. There was some bloke in my year who swore up and down that there was a.. what did he call it... Stannis court... somewhere on this floor...?"

Charlie ventured, then shrugged. "Never got what the bloke was on about, but seems like a place that could be a Stannis court, whatever it may be." 

Hermione started giggling, then laughing in earnest. "It's a tennis court, Charlie."

"A what?" He looked at her nonplussed. 

"You know, the game with two people with rackets and a little yellow ball?" 

"No idea what you're on about love"

"Really? You have never heard about a tennis court?"

Charlie shook his head, but when he came to look at her again, he had a dangerous glint in his eye. "But I do know how we can spend a very fun evening here." 

"So, remind me again?" Hermione smirked at Charlie as she took a small sip of her drink. Luckily, the Room also provided Butterbeer, she thought, or this evening could have become very dangerous very quickly. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Well, it's easy. One person comes up with a scenario. If you _have_ done it, you take a drink. If not, you don't drink."

Hermione sighed. "We're going to get drunk very, very quickly."

Charlie chuckled. "Maybe you, little lightweight." He had his arm around her as they sat facing the fire and he casually trailed a finger from the nape of her neck to her hairline, making her shiver in enjoyment. "Okay, how about we start off with Butterbeer? Then the first one to finish their drink has to start drinking Fire Whiskey." 

"Fine, fine" Hermione rolled her eyes, although her smile betrayed her. She pulled up her feet and snuggled into the side of the couch, facing Charlie, her drink in her hands. "You go first"

"Alright" Charlie took a deep breath, narrowed his eyes at her, and began: "Never have I ever... cheated on a test"

For a moment, they looked at each other. Then, slowly, they both took a drink, Charlie's face incredulous. "You... cheated!?" he spluttered. Hermione tried to hold back a laugh at his shocked face but failed. 

"Well... ehm, yeah. Well, it wasn't..." she began, a little embarrassed by the extent of his surprise. "Well, it was during my third year, when I was working with the time-turner. As the end of the year got closer, I got more and more tired, and sometimes I made mistakes. So, one time, I was off by a couple of hours and I might have overheard Flitwick discussing a test with McGonagall that I was going to take later that day. I already had so much work going on, that I didn’t study for the test. Instead, I just wrote down the answers I heard them discussing when I took it..." Hermione faltered, blushing, but also looked faintly proud of herself. 

Charlie laughed, his bulky frame shaking at her admission. As his laughter died, he shook his head at her. "I should take points for that, you know" he said, mock sternly. 

Hermione cocked her head at him, a challenge in her eyes. "Yeah, okay, maybe I won't" Charlie acceded, chuckling. "Okay. Your turn"

Hermione looked pensive for a moment. "Alright. Never have I ever... broken a bone" 

They both took a drink. Hermione shot him a questioning look.  
  
Charlie looked like he tried to remember something, then rattled off "Arm, ankle, big toe left, small toe right, left clavicle, nose".

Hermione questioning look now turned into one of slight alarm and Charlie chucked. "It's a dragon reserve, love. What'd you expect? Luckily we've got excellent Healers". He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her concerned look. "You can check all my bones later, love, if that's what you want" 

Hermione giggled and nudged him with her foot. "Maybe I will. Your turn again." 

"Never have I ever..." Charlie cast around for a good question. "...gotten so drunk I threw up." He supposed he shouldn't be surprised when Hermione didn't drink. 

Hermione shrugged when Charlie looked at her. "Don't drink that much". After a moment she ventured: "Never have I ever been to the U.S." Neither of them drank.

"Never have I ever impersonated someone else." They both drank. Charlie chuckled. "I heard some kind of story about you impersonating Bellatrix...?" Hermione nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. It was a memory that seemed so long ago, but it really was no more than two years. And it had been horrible. Then she asked: "You?" 

Charlie waved his Butterbeer around nonchalantly. "Well, my mum for holiday-homework, once my boss for a meeting that I really did not want to attend, and once as someone’s landlord…”

Hermione looked at him incredulously. “As someone’s what?!”

Charlie grinned. “Yeah… It was actually really awkward. Had met this girl at a bar. Mind you, this is years ago. Got on really well. Invites me back to her place. So, then, we were in the kitchen having a drink.”

Hermione snorted. “Right…”

Charlie gasped in mock offence. “You do realize that not every witch undress me quite as quickly as you do Miss Granger? Well, we’re in the kitchen and suddenly this bloke comes in. Big bloke, about twice my size. And the girl looks really surprised and then introduces…. Her boyfriend. So, I’m sitting there, not quite sure what is happening. And then she introduces me to the bloke as her landlord. Said I’d come by to see how she was settling in apparently?! So there we sat, the three of us, we had a nice chat about the lease, the things that needed fixing up… Bloke didn’t seem to be suspicious, even though it was around twelve at night and I was wearing a t-shirt of the Raging Hobgoblins…” Charlie was by now laughing, but not as hard as Hermione.

“Merlin, that is brilliant.” Hermione hiccupped, wiping the tears from their eyes. 

“Yeah” Charlie reminisced, smiling.

“Alright, my turn” Hermione said, sitting up a little straighter. “Never have I ever eaten a cockroach cluster”

Neither drank.

“Never have I ever given someone a black eye” Both drank. Charlie asked curiously, with a slight hint of awe in his voice: “Who did you hit?”

“Malfoy” Hermione said simply, and Charlie made an appreciative sound. “You?”

Charlie waved his hand, vaguely. “Some Death Eater at some point during the Battle of Hogwarts”.

Hermione chuckled.

“Never have I ever lied to my parents” Both drank.

“Never have I ever failed a subject in school” Charlie drank, Hermione didn’t.

“Never have I ever built a snowman” Neither drank. Hermione pulled a face. “That’s a little sad, isn’t it?” Charlie nodded. “Next time there’s snow, definitely doing that!”

By now their Butter Beers were gone and they had switched to Fire-Whiskey. Feeling emboldened as the steaming and prickling drink slid down her throat, Hermione decided to steer the conversation into more interesting territory.

“Never have I ever skinny dipped” Hermione drank, Charlie didn’t, leading to another curiously glance from Charlie, but he let it go.

“Never have I ever been outside of the house with no underwear” Charlie said, smirking, but looked a little disappointed when neither of them drank.

“Never have I ever kissed a stranger.” Neither of them drank. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Well, it depends on who you consider strangers, love” Charlie quipped and Hermione chuckled.

“Never have I ever kissed a person of the same sex” Both of them drank, Hermione grinning at Charlie’s look that mixed awe and intrigue in equal parts as he lowered his glass. “Who?” he asked, curiously.

“Luna Lovegood.” Hermione said, looking down at the amber liquid in her glass.

Charlie chuckled. “Really? Sketch the scene for me, love, ‘cause I need to know this.”

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. “There was a similar game involved, with copious amounts of alcohol and the threat of imminent death hanging over us. So, it seemed a good time to experiment a little”. She shrugged, feigning nonchalance, then looked up at Charlie. “Care to enlighten me about your experience, Professor Weasley?” Like the night in the cabin, she was eager to know more about his history but tried to be casual in the hope that he would be honest with her.

He jerked his head as if to say ‘You know’. “What do you think goes on at the reserve with a bunch of horny dragon keepers who live on adrenaline?”

“But I thought you said that relationships were forbidden” Hermione frowned, her head cocked to the side.

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t happen” Charlie chuckled. “And I’ve never been particularly picky about the difference between men and women. Although, as I’ve said, I prefer women”

“I should hope so” Hermione quipped, eyebrows raised. “But that doesn’t explain who you kissed. Or did you just snog all your colleagues?” she teased. An image popped up in her mind for a moment about Charlie and a faceless, but equally rugged, man, tangled in sheets in a passionate embrace. She scraped her throat, trying to dispel the thought, but she couldn’t deny the flush of heat it had caused between her legs.

Charlie glared at her. “No.” There was a brief silence. “There were at least three I didn’t come anywhere near” Hermione giggled and Charlie laughed as well, winking at her. “No, there were two guys who I was fond of, let’s say. So, whenever we got lonely we… well…” He shrugged noncommittally, before taking another sip of his drink.

Hermione looked at him, amusedly, and said “Friends with benefits”

“Yeah, something like that. So, your turn”

Hermione considered for a moment, then a look of mischief crossed her features. “Never have I ever…” she paused, smirking at Charlie “had sex in the bathroom of a bar”

Charlie groaned but took a drink as Hermione laughed. “Who told you?”

“No one” Hermione replied innocently, still smirking. “Just a guess.”

Charlie looked at her, unbelieving, then his lips turned up in an evil smile. “I’ll make sure you can drink to that question next time,” he said, winking at her, and Hermione blushed scarlet. Charlie chuckled. “Well, if that’s how you want to play…’ 

“Never have I ever fantasized about a professor….” Charlie began, and Hermione had already brought the glass up, as he finished with a smirk “…that I wasn’t dating”.

He looked at the conflict in her eyes and he realized his hunch had been correct. Narrowing her eyes at him and taking a deep breath, Hermione brought the glass to her lips, took a dainty sip, and glared at him. Charlie chuckled. “Who?”

Hermione continued to glare, but her flaming cheeks diminished the threatening effect. “I may, or may not have had, a crush on a professor in my third year…” she said, defiance in her eyes.

Charlie simply looked at her, his head cocked, a smile playing at his lips. “Yes…?” he coaxed.

Hermione harrumphed. “Fine, if you must know, it was Remus. But the fantasies were not sexual.” She shrugged. “Not then anyway”

Charlie roared with laughter.

“I knew I wasn’t your first pick” he teased and Hermione shook her head, groaning slightly. “Your turn”

Hermione looked as if she was trying to come up with a suitable question for her revenge. “Never have I ever thought about a threesome with my current partner,” she said, sweetly, after a moment, looking at his face closely.

Charlie blanched. Hermione seemed to be quite open-minded for someone her age, he thought, but he wasn’t quite sure she’d welcome the information that he, indeed, had fantasized about her and someone else during the last couple of weeks in his bouts of extreme sexual frustration. But the witch had asked, so…

Returning her look, he brought the almost empty glass to his lips and took a drink. Then, to his surprise, Hermione raised her glass too, without breaking eye contact. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” he said, smirking. Hermione chuckled, set her glass down next to the sofa and climbed on his lap. She straddled him and kissed his lips, softly scraping her teeth over his bottom lip. "You have no idea how much I've missed you" she murmured as she tangled one hand in his red mane. Charlie recaptured her lips, one hand cupping her firm arse, the other one grasping her hip.

His tongue demanded entrance to her hot mouth and happily complied. He tasted like whiskey, she thought, and smelled like woodsmoke. She bucked her hips against his evident erection and he moaned into her mouth. "Oh, really?" Charlie smirked as he broke the kiss. "Thing is, love..." He bent forward, trailing his tongue from her collarbone to her earlobe, and bit softly into the flesh, making her gasp. "...now I'll need to know who appeared in your fantasies as a third" he finished, whispering in her ear, his voice gruff with arousal. 

She had leaned her head back to give him access to her neck, but now she recomposed herself and looked him in his eyes. She bent forward and kissed his neck, then biting him, softly. 

Drawing her tongue upward, she whispered, in her most sultry voice "Wouldn't you like to know", before pulling back. Charlie growled, grasped her hips, lifted her and pushed her onto the couch underneath him, pinning her wrists above her head with one, strong hand. 

"Oh, I think I deserve to know" he said, taking his free hand to cup her breast and rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Hermione moaned, then bit her lip and shook her head. "Tell me yours, first" she demanded, a smile playing on her lips. 

Charlie pinched the nipple, then let go. "Mmmm..." he said, as he started unbuttoning her blouse. "No." He opened her blouse and trailed a hand over her stomach, smirking. "Guess" 

Hermione tried to glare at him, but the wetness between her legs, and his soft strokes over her stomach, from breast to pubic bone were a fatal distactionn. All too soon, she was panting with arousal. "Fine" she moaned, as his hand was now stroking her mound through the soft fabric of her skirt. "Boy or girl?"

Charlie's hand had now moved beneath her skirt and was softly trailing over her folds through the fabric of her silk panties. "Boy" he said, making achingly slow movements over he fabric, lightly and deftly. Hermione widened her legs as much as she could with him on top of her, trying to entice him to remove the offending fabric.

Charlie took mercy on her and pushed the article of clothing aside, his fingers immediately finding her wetness. She gasped as he pushed one digit leisurely into her entrance, stretching her. "Harry?" Charlie chuckled. "No, love, not quite my taste. I'll give you a clue" he whispered in her ear. "He's a bit older than us". 

Hermione moaned again as he pushed a second finger into her and his thumb began stroking her clit. "Sirius?" She moaned the name and Charlie felt his hard cock twitch at the erotic charge of the way she said it. It wasn't what he had in mind, Charlie thought to himself, but not was it a bad idea. 

"Mmm, no, not quite," he said, letting go of her wrists to play with her nipples as well as her pussy. Hermione mewled at the added sensation. "Guess again, love" he whispered in her ear, before Vanishing her bra and taking her nipple into his mouth. 

"Remus?" she gasped, and Charlie groaned as he felt his balls constrict. From the way she said it, she was long past non-sexual fantasies for that particular individual.

"Good girl" he murmured in her ear, before pushing himself up and Vanishing the rest of both their clothes. He positioned himself at the other end of the sofa, watching her for a moment. She was still leaning against the arm of the sofa, her pussy glistening wet, her nipples hard pebbles and several lovebites in her neck. 

He beckoned her over and she climbed into his lap again, aligning herself with his hard manhood, already slick with precum. She leaned over and kissed him, urgent, their tongues fighting for dominance, rubbing herself against him but not quite letting him enter her. 

Charlie's hands grasped her hips to steady her and she leaned into him. "Not a bad idea" she purred in his ear as she grasped his bulging biceps to steady herself. Charlie gasped as she lowered herself onto him, inch by inch, until he filled her completely. She gasped softly as she began rocking her hips to and fro in an agonizingly slow rhythm. 

Charlie leaned his head back, simply letting himself enjoy the sensation of tightness, wetness, her and nails digging into his muscles, her strong legs tight against his. Then his curiosity got the better of him.

"So, love, what's yours?" he asked, his voice tight from concentration, as he tried not too let himself go to soon or to buck into her.

Hermione opened her eyes and bit her lip as she looked into his eyes. "Girl" she whispered.

Charlie moaned as she quickened the pace. "Mmm... Luna?" he asked, his hands tightening even more on her hips in an effort to slow her down a little.

Hermione shook her head. She slowed down slightly, but pushed her hips harder into his, driving him even deeper. He gasped. "Merlin..."

For a moment, he was incoherent. Then he pleaded "Please don't say Ginny, that would really kill the mood" as he ground into her, hard.

Hermione let out a moan that turned into a chuckle, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, tangling one hand in his hair again and pulling him close to her, capturing his lips and they moved in tandem.

After a few moments, she broke the kiss, bit his neck again and moaned into his ear "It's Fleur..."

Charlie gave a strangled gasp as she chose that moment to ramp up the pace, riding him furiously to his climax.

As they lay on the sofa afterward, Charlie was playing with her hair as he snuggled against her back. Hermione stared into the fire, a content look on her face. As Charlie chuckled, she looked around. "What's so funny?" she asked. 

He kissed her neck. "That, however fun that was, I don't think I'll ever want to share you" 

Hermione smiled, closing her eyes as she reveled in the feeling of his lips against her sensitive skin. "Agreed" she said, softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as usual, for your patience. I've been wanting to write this for a while now. First I was planning to make them play Truth or Dare, but this was more fun in the end. Hope you enjoy! As always, comments are very welcome.


	14. It takes two to tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! I bet you didn't expect an update so soon! To be fair, I've had this chapter lying around for a while now and had to work my way there. It seems someone is hell-bent on creating a mess and using someone's misfortune to do so... 
> 
> Here you go for the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

A few weeks after the memorable night in the Room of Requirement, on a lazy Sunday, Hermione was dressing to go to breakfast. She’d stayed up quite late the night before, finishing her homework for Ancient Runes. 

She had been seeing Charlie once or twice a week, every time in a different location. Friday night they had met on the Astronomy tower and it had been a lovely, if cold night, as they chatted and looked at the stars. She had felt happy and loved, and that feeling had persisted. Today, Charlie needed to go to the Burrow to see Bill, so she wouldn't see him. So instead, she decided, she would go for a walk around the grounds, enjoy some of the snow and clear her head.

As she sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall, she looked around for Ginny. The younger red-head had been very tired the last couple of days, oversleeping and even falling asleep in class. This wasn’t that unusual for a Weasley, Hermione reflected with a smirk, but a bit odd all the same.

Hermione started to get a little bit worried as she started on a her bowl of porridge. Ginny was supposed to have Quidditch practice in an hour, Hermione thought with a frown as she looked on her watch. 

Quidditch, if anything, should get her out of bed. Hermione was just about to get up and look for Ginny when a mane of red hair entered the Hall.

Ginny plonked herself down next to Hermione, looking awful. She was pale and she had bags under her eyes, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

“I’m not sure I can do practice this morning” she said miserably to Hermione, sinking her head down onto her arms.

“No, I don't think you can. You look like death Gin. I think you may have the flu.” Hermione looked at her friend, concerned.

“I also feel like….” Ginny had looked up but had instantly paled into a sickly green colour. Before Hermione could do anything, Ginny jumped up and ran out of the hall, her hand clamped over her mouth. Grabbing her bag, Hermione followed her. She wondered for a moment, then went to the nearest bathroom. She heard a terrible retching sound and knocked on the door.

“Gin? Ginny, are you okay?”

She heard a faucet running, then the door opened. Ginny looked a little better, but still nothing like herself. "I'm okay, I think... I think I should go back to bed, maybe..." 

“Oh no, you don't”, Hermione said sternly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “We are going to Madam Pomfrey. Hopefully, she’ll have Pepper Up potion and something against your nausea” and she guided Ginny to the sickbay.

“And how often have you been vomiting, Miss Weasley?” Madam Pomfrey asked her, scribbling on a bit of parchment as Ginny answered her question.

"Since… I guess before last weekend? It’s mostly in the mornings.” Ginny said, still pale but looking a bit better as she sat on one of the beds in the hospital wing.

“Any other symptoms? Stomach aches? Nausea? Fever?” 

“Well,” Ginny said, looking pensive, “the weird thing is that I seem to be fine most of the time. I don’t think I have a fever, either. I just get really, really nauseous a few times throughout the day. And I'm just so tired...” She trailed and as if on cue, she yawned. 

“Do you think it could be flu?” Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey.

The matronly witch looked at Ginny appraisingly, then said doubtfully. “It could be… but I’m not sure. I think I’ll do some diagnostic spell work to be sure. If you could lie down, dear,” she said to Ginny.

“You can wait in the hall if you don't mind” she dismissed Hermione, though not unkindly.

Hermione squeezed her friend’s hand, who was looking slightly worried.

“I’ll see you in a bit” she assured her, then went to wait outside of the sickbay on one of the benches against the wall. She pulled out a book from her bag, but she was unable to concentrate. Ginny’s symptoms reminded her of something, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Then suddenly, she heard a raised voice from the sickbay: “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, PREGNANT?!”

Hermione shot up and ran back to the office, her heart hammering. Surely, Ginny wasn’t… 

But as Hermione reached the end of the corridor, Madame Pomfrey opened the door to her office to beckon Hermione in. “You may want to come in and talk to Miss Weasley for a bit. She is rather distraught at the, well, reason for her situation.”

Uncertainly, Hermione entered the office as Madame Pomfrey discretely left them together for a moment.

“Gin?” she said softly. Ginny was sitting up on the table, her feet swinging, her arms folded in front of her stomach, an untouched piece of chocolate lying beside her.

She lifted a tear-stained face to Hermione with a watery smile. Suddenly, she looked really young. Hermione sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

“I guess you heard that”, Ginny said, her voice hoarse.

“I, um, did”, Hermione said, carefully. They were silent for a moment. Then she said, “I guess “how” would be a stupid question here…” 

This got a small snort of laughter from Ginny through her tears. “Well, you know Hermione, when a witch and a wizard really like each other…” She trailed off.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Was it… was it Harry’s wand work? With the contraceptive spell?”

Ginny snorted again at the suggestion. “No, I think it’s definitely his wand work that got me here…” She sighed. “No, I think I must have made a mistake when we… you know, when we were at the Burrow for Christmas. I probably wasn’t paying attention properly doing a contraception charm”.

“Did you have any idea?” Hermione ventured. 

“Well, I’m not stupid. When I didn’t get my period two weeks ago, I started worrying. But I kept telling myself it was something else.” She groaned. “My mum is going to kill me.”

“Well, you don’t need to decide about anything right now” Hermione began rubbing circles on her back. “I mean, there are options…”

Ginny pulled a face. “Not really, I don't...” She was quiet for a moment. “I mean, this is earlier than I planned, but I’d love a big family of my own. So…” she gave a shake of her head.

“Although 7 kids would be nuts” she added, as an afterthought, pulling a face. Hermione smiled at her.

“And Harry?” Hermione asked, hesitantly.

Ginny looked thoughtful. “I honestly have no idea. Aside from the odd remark, he hardly ever mentions kids. And you know his family…” a look of sadness flashed across her face. “But I guess we’ll find out.

A knock on the door announced the return of Madam Pomfrey. “Well, Miss Weasley, I’m glad to see you have recovered from the shock a little” she said, surveying the two women. She took a seat on the stool that stood before the examination table.

“You’ll feel better if you eat a bit of chocolate, and I’ll give you a potion against nausea. As you’re about 6 weeks along, I’ll want to see you every three weeks for the next six.” She looked sternly at Ginny over her glasses. 

“Since you are of age, I see no need to discuss this with your parents. However, I do strongly advise you to think about the people you need to talk to about this, including the Headmistress and, of course, the father.” Her stern look softened. “If you feel you need additional advice, there is an excellent Healer at St Mungo’s who I can refer you.”

“Thank you” Ginny said softly, looking miserable again, and she buried her head in her hands.

“I would like to keep on the ward this afternoon, though, and give you a draught to help you sleep. Then tonight you can return to your dormitory."

When Hermione left the sickbay, her mind was reeling from the day's events. Ginny had sufficiently calmed down in the end, and Hermione had sent a Patronus to the Quidditch pitch with the instructions for the team to train in Ginny's absence. 

They had talked a bit more about what Ginny wanted to do and in the end, Ginny decided to wait for a couple of days before talking to McGonagall and then asking for leave to talk to Harry. 

Hermione felt for the petite witch. This would turn her whole life upside down. Her family was protective enough as it was and she didn't think that a baby out of wedlock was exactly high on Mrs Weasley's wishlist. Yet Hermione was sure they would work it out. And from her experience with Harry, she actually thought he would probably be over the moon, once he recovered from the initial shock. 

She just was a little apprehensive about Charlie. Bill and Charlie were fiercely protective of Ginny and she was sure they would take the news rather badly. Yet Ginny would probably not tell them for a while, so she would have to stay mum. Shaking her head to herself, she sighed. The coming months would be messy for sure.

Two weeks later, Charlie was cleaning up after a particularly messy class with the Ravenclaw fourth years and a group of Nifflers when someone knocked on his door.

He had discarded his teaching robes and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he had dug from the bottom of his trunk, of the band Here be Dragons. It was laundry day and he always forgot to ask his house-elf on time to take some of the laundry, ending up with only a faded pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he generally thought was too tight.

“Come in!” he called, still wrestling a small Niffler who was hell-bent on wrenching a brass fitting from one of the windows.

“Well, well, well... I see that rumors of your rather well-developed physique are hardly over-stating matters” a sultry voice said behind him.

Finally managing to unwrap one of the Nifflers little paws from the fitting, Charlie turned around, not quite able to place the voice.

When he saw that it was professor Byrne, he had to mask his annoyance.

“Sophie, to what do I owe the honour?” he said, managing to keep his tone polite and hiding the wave of dislike that coursed through him. He had not forgotten what professor McGonagall told him, nor the little intermezzo he had with her and the Boggar a few weeks ago. 

She perched herself on his desk as he brought the last Niffler to the kennel at the back of the classroom, where the other creatures were already eyeing Sophie's gold earrings hungrily. 

She glanced over his desk and picked up one of the eagle feathers he used for writing (he still hated ballpoints and much preferred ink). “I just thought I'd come and see how you were” she said, as she played with the feather.

Her voice was light, but it sent slight shivers over Charlie's spine. It was as if he was looking into dark blue waters and he saw just the flit of a very big, dangerous shadow. 

“Is that so?” he said, straightening himself and wiping his hands on his jeans. “I'm very much okay, thank you for asking” he said, giving her a carefully measured smile.

“Oh, that is lovely to hear” She returned his smile broadly and he now saw something predatory on her face. “No problem with any of the students? When I started teaching, I sometimes found them a bit of a... handful” She leaned forward confidentially.

Charlie contained a chuckle now. He wasn't that easily baited. Leaning against the tables facing his desk and Sophie, he crossed his arms across his broad chest. The dragon tattoo on his arm gave a small snort of disdain, although Charlie very much doubted that Sophie would be perceptible enough to interpret it as such. 

“Oh no,” he said jovially, “No problem at all. To be honest, I kind of expected some of the sixth and seventh years to be a bit much, but I've come to like the teaching. They're great kids.”

He was being honest enough. He hadn't really expected issues – although maybe a bit less hostility from the Slytherins if he was being honest. But he had been surprised himself how much he enjoyed the teaching. 

He leaned against the cabinet next to the kennel on the other side of the room. He didn’t want to be any closer to her than he needed to be.

Sophie's smile widened even further. “I'm glad to hear that. Of course, they're all great kids. But the trouble they get themselves in, that still astounds me!” She gave a staccato laugh and rolled her eyes conspiratorially. “I mean, I'm sure you've heard the latest news... I would have never thought it!”

Charlie felt a quiver of unease in his stomach. The way that Sophie was talking, she was obviously building up to something and the fact that she was this... happy, it couldn't be good news.

Trying to mask his uncertainty, Charlie gave a chuckle. “Well, kids will be kids, I guess” He would not give her the satisfaction of asking, he thought.

“True” she said, her head cocked, “but this is a bit much, surely... Or haven't you heard?!” she asked, again. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a knowing smile that seemed made the sense of unease develop into something much more uncomfortable. What was this damn witch up to?!

Charlie shook his head and tried to muster an expression of ambivalence. "I generally don't keep up with the news that well...” he shrugged.

She hopped off the desk and walked towards him, making a display of swinging her hips. “Well, I would have thought this was too hard to miss” she said, as she came to a stop in front of him, leaning back against the students’ desk in front of Charlie.

She dropped her voice to a stage whisper. “Apparently, one of the students is pregnant…” she said, her tone a mixture of seriousness and gossipy glee. She leaned towards him as she said it, clearly watching his face for a reaction.

“Erh… Blimey” Charlie said, trying to keep his countenance neutral and trying to act as if it didn’t feel like the bottom had just dropped out of his stomach. Why was she telling him this?! She wasn't saying... 

Sophie nodded empathically “It’ll be addressed at the next staff meeting, but I figured it was important you should know. Especially seeing as it apparently concerns a seventh-year.” Her eyes betrayed a malicious pleasure as she said his. 

Charlie’s breath caught in his throat and he felt a cold chill envelop him. His brain refused to function and process what she was telling him. What she was insinuating couldn’t be true.

“And I know how close you are to your students, so this must be quite a… shock” She patted him on the arm. His stomach gave an extra lurch and he swallowed with difficulty. "That's ehrm..." he started, but couldn't find the words.

She looked at him with feigned sympathy. "I know. Terrible, isn't it?" She stayed silent for a moment, obviously seeing if she would get another response. When Charlie didn't volunteer anything else, she straightened up. "Well, I've got class in a couple of minutes, but I just thought I'd let you know. See you at dinner, Charlie" then she sauntered to the door and left.

When the door closed, Charlie took out his wand, warded it, then sank to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, I do hope that Charlie is not jumping to the wrong conclusions... Comments very welcome, I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. What have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments. I've had a bit more time on my hands, so have tried to continue writing for this fic. Hope you enjoy!

On Friday, Hermione sat at breakfast, staring at her toast and feeling miserable.

Ginny had gone home for the weekend to talk to Harry and then to her parents.

Even though the situation was difficult, McGonagall had been wonderful, Hermione pondered. The elder witch had been very understanding and had talked to Ginny without judgment.

Ginny said it had felt weird that she’d talk to McGonagall first of all, but she needed to if she wanted to make the proper arrangements. They had agreed Ginny would be able to finish the year, but she would have more possibilities to go home if she wished and she would attend St. Mungo’s for antenatal appointments.

But Hermione was worried about how the rest weekend would go: for Ginny and Harry, but also how her parents would react. She wasn’t sure how her _own_ parents would handle it, but… She shook her head. She didn’t want to think about her parents either.

The whole situation had left her with a pit of worry in her stomach.

What had been worse, was that she’d barely seen Charlie. She’d seen him in class, but he had been distant. Which she understood, as they needed to keep a low profile.

But he barely responded to her notes, either, and she missed him. Still, a little voice in the back of her mind was grateful for the interlude in their communication. At least this way, she didn’t have to fret she’d accidentally spill say anything about Ginny and she assumed that, sometime after the weekend, all the Weasley’s would know and there would be a new kind of equilibrium.

But now she started to worry. She hadn’t seen Charlie in the Great Hall the past two days and this morning he had been absent again. She quickly checked her watch: she still had an hour before her first class and, if she remembered correctly, Charlie didn’t have a class until then, either.

Yet she didn’t find him in his room or at Hagrid’s cabin, which he sometimes used for the preparation of his classes.

Finally, she found him in the Care of Magical Creatures classroom, staring out of a window. She closed the door behind her, saying “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. You haven’t been in the Great Hall.”

Charlie jumped as she spoke, his features white. He ran his hand through his hair. “I, um, wasn’t hungry” he said, turning back to his desk without even hugging her hello, even though the corrridoor and the classroom were deserted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, swallowing the hurt at his unwelcoming response, her expression one of disbelief. “For four days? And you’re a Weasley. You lot are always hungry.”

But Charlie didn’t even react to her, nor look at her. He just made noncommittal sound and rummaged around in his desk. Worry blossomed in her stomach.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" she asked, concern written on her face. "You're acting odd". 

She walked towards at him, frowning, reaching out to stroke his arm, but he stepped back. 

“It’s erhm, nothing. I just have been very busy and, well, the thing with Sophie has worried me, and so I thought, maybe we shouldn’t be seen together and you were busy too, and I didn’t want to bother you…” he rambled.

Hermione looked at him, unsure what to make of his peculiar behavior, but getting more anxious by the second. 

“It doesn’t sound like that’s all that going on. Charlie, are you okay? Please, just… talk to me?” she pleaded, as she looked at him imploringly. 

He took a deep breath. "I've heard..." he looked at his boots, raking a hand through his hair distractedly again.

His face was pale as he looked up again. "I've heard there's someone pregnant in your year." 

Hermione blanched. This was very much not how she wanted him to find out. It also really wasn't how Ginny would want her older brother, just as protective as the rest of them, to find out about the pregnancy.

Charlie took in her white face and the shock on her features and drew the inevitable conclusion. 

"Fuck!" he yelled, as he kicked the bin next to the desk. 

Taken aback by his anger, Hermione stepped back. "Charlie, please, calm down. I know it’s a shock, but I think we need to talk about this."

"I thought you said you were on the Muggle contraceptive? What the hell Hermione? Did you lie? Is that it? Were you so desperate to keep me close? You didn't need to..." 

Hermione was stunned. What on earth was the man going on about. This wasn’t about her.

Then a realization dawned at her. She paused for a moment and forced herself to draw a breath.

Was he really accusing her of what she thought he was accusing her of? He sounded angry, but there was something else in his voice to that Hermione couldn't place. Yet at the moment, she found, she couldn't care less what he sounded like.

Anger surged through her, a burning sensation in her throat, a tightening in her stomach that brought a flare of nausea with it. 

The overwhelming emotion robbed her of the faculty of speech while all manner of responses tumbled around in her brain. All the while, Charlie was simply staring at her, waiting for a response.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione finally managed to make her lips form words.

"I am not having this conversation. Not right now. Not in this way." She managed to say, in - what she proudly thought - was a fairly calm tone. 

She turned to leave. Her blood was rushing in her ears as tears of anger and humiliation stung in her eyes. 

Charlie grasped her arm to stop her from leaving. The moment he did, he realized he was making a big mistake. Yet in his panic, he kept his hold as she turned towards him. Her face was now a mask of pure fury. 

"Is it true?" he said, trying not to betray his desperation, as his eyes searched hers. 

Hermione looked at Charlie with a disbelieving look on her face and anger flashing in her eyes. 

"Let. Go. Of. Me" She said, accentuating each word through gritted teeth, fury making her voice cold. 

Charlie lessened his grip, but wouldn't let go, his eyes glued to hers. "'Mione, please tell me" his voice was now pleading. 

She yanked his arm out of his grasp. "What in bloody Merlin's name do you take me for, Charles Weasley?! Some two-timing... harlot? Someone who, who would entrap you?!" her voice rose. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Hermione's head defiantly held up, her eyes flashing, her hands balled into fists. 

A sharp wave of panic coursed through him as the reality of what she was saying registering, combined with a paradoxal relief.

"You mean..." he spluttered, blood rushing to his face as the reality of the situation became clear to him. "It... It isnt you?" 

"No. It fucking well isn't" she growled, lips set in a tight line. 

He had never seen her so angry and he began to feel a sick sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. He stepped towards her.

"You get the fell away from me" she said, softly, tears tracking a silvery line over her red cheeks. After one more look, a look that Charlie wished he could forget, she turned on her heel and left the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

For a long time Charlie stood staring at the door. First, his breath, that had accelerated into a pant, slowed down. Then, his balled fists slackened. And finally, the tears of anger, dread and shame started to roll down his cheeks. 

Hermione was staring out of the window of the library, trying to gather some energy to work on the long list of homework that she still needed to tackle. Suddenly, she heard a muffled *hoot* and when she looked up, she saw a small horned owl at the window, looking at her intently.

She undid the latch of the window, the cold February air almost instantly numbing her hands. The owl stuck out its leg and let her untie the heavy scroll fastened to it. Then it hooted contently and flew in the direction of the owlery. 

She recognized the tidy scrawl as Bill's and for a moment she considered leaving it unopened. She really did not want to think about Charlie.

The days since the incident last Friday had been extremely hard on her. She’d spent most of the weekend sitting alone in the common room, one moment near crying, the next to angry that she had wanted to break things. How could he think that she’d do that? She had felt so connected to him over Christmas, and now… Apparently, he didn’t trust her. That much was clear. She had cursed herself for ever being so stupid as to fall for him.

On top of it all, she was so confused. How had this happened? She still wasn’t sure how Charlie managed to find out before Ginny had told her parents. And why did he think it was her.

She had not talked to him or even seen him in the past couple of days. To her own shame, she’d even feigned sickness to avoid his class on Tuesday. Yet, even after everything that happened, she missed him. So much.

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks as she looked at the letter in her hand, a small voice already wondering what would be in it.

Sighing, she weighed her options. She really did not want to deal with this. She’d always known that it could end badly between then, even while she was still at Hogwarts, but she’d never thought it would come to something like this. On the other hand, she couldn’t avoid him forever and she had always held Bill in high regard. Whatever he had to say, deserved listening to.

So, with a sigh, she unrolled it and began to read as hope warred with fear and anger in the pit of her stomach.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I do hope you choose to read this note, even if you are – rightly so – still angry with Charlie. He told me what happened and I can only guess how angry and hurt you must feel right now. I appreciate that you don't want to hear excuses for his behaviour and I for one, wouldn't blame you if you hex his bits off._

_However, there is some context here that I think you deserve to know, even if it is just to help you understand what happened and why it happened._

_It’s a bit of a long story, so bear with me. When Charlie was first working in Romania, some 7 years ago, he worked in one of the smaller reserves. He had two very good friends and colleagues: Alexei and Maia, who started working there at about the same time. After a couple of months, Alexei and Maia fell in love and started dating._

_However, Alexei – who came from a very strict religious family – was forced to break off the relationship and was told to come home to marry a more 'suitable' girl. It was a nasty break-up._

_Maia became so unhappy that she left the reserve within a month. Charlie had lost both of his best friends. Then, within another month, he got an owl from Alexei's family, stating that he had had an accident that killed him, and asked Charlie to send any remaining belongings that were still at the reserve._

_Charlie was devastated, especially when he found out that Alexei did not have an accident, but in fact, killed himself. The story, he later found out through some contacts, was that Maia had claimed to be pregnant with Alexei's child. Alexei, against the wishes of his family, traveled to Belgium where Maia lived, to be with her and the child. But Maia wasn't carrying Alexei's child. She had fallen pregnant with another bloke and thought she could have Alexei play the father. When he found out, he left and refused anything to do with her. But when he came home, he found out his family had ousted him and he had no place to turn. Having lost everything, he killed himself._

_It took Charlie years after this before he actually dared to date anyone. You are the first witch that he's been this serious about in a long, long time. And since you guys have been dating, he's been the happiest I've seen him in a long time. It took a lot of courage for him to open himself up to you and from the letters I've been getting, it seems you guys were doing really well._

_But when he came here last Friday, he was gutted. He's furious with himself for letting this happen, but I know my idiot of a brother. He won't tell you this himself, not soon anyway. He's a clam when it comes to this kind of stuff and he doesn't think it excuses his idiocy. Which is something I agree with, but I do think you deserve to know the whole story._

_He's also told me about the meddling cow of a professor. Just so you know, she manipulated him into believing it was you. You best be careful around this woman. Since we now know that it was, in fact, our Gin (she told us you helped her, thank you for that), Charlie has been even angrier at himself._

_So, this is not a plea to let this go lightly – by all means hex his balls off, as he has been a bloody moron. But, on his behalf, know that the git loves you - a lot more than he's probably willing to admit._

_Love,_

_Bill_

By the time Hermione was at the end of the letter, her cheeks were wet with tears. Everything that had been going through her mind the last couple of days, the doubts, the reasons, the theories, and the physical knot in her stomach of hurt, fear and anger, now dissolved into the tears that streamed down her face.

It did explain what happened and while she wasn't quite sure whether she was ready to forgive him, she finally had the feeling that the world made sense again.

She looked up at the clock. It was already 09:30 – just thirty more minutes before curfew meant she had to be back in the common room. She took a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note, then ran to the owlery.


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I know I fucked up. Merlin, I know I fucked up._

_I guess from your note that Bill told you what happened. I'm not sure that makes the whole thing better or worse, but I guess that's not up to me._

_If you'd give me the chance, I would really like to talk to you about all of this. I discussed some things with McGonagall and arranged that you're free to leave the grounds this weekend to meet up with me (left things vague, so she doesn't know about my massive cock up. Was afraid she'd skin me alive)._

_I'd like to go somewhere we can talk. Properly talk. If you would be willing to hear me out, you can use McGonagall's office on Friday night at 7 to Floo to Shell Cottage. I'll meet you there._

_I'll_ _understand if you don't want to, but I hope you'll give me a chance._

_Hope to see you Friday._

_Love, Charlie_

_p.s. I miss you_

Hermione leaned against the wall next to the gargoyles that protected the door to McGonagall's office. She had been there for a good 10 minutes, ignoring the snide but curious remarks by the gargoyles. The letter Charlie had sent her was in her hand.

Scowling at the wall opposite her, she warred with herself. Did she _really_ want to do this? 

Ever since Bill's letter and her reply, she had been conflicted about what to do. On the one hand, the letter had explained a lot about what happened: she now understood why he had reacted the way he had. 

But she wasn't sure if it really solved the situation. The fact that Charlie had been that willing to jump to conclusions had terrified her. She knew they hadn't been together that long, but that he would believe such a betrayal so willingly... 

On the other hand, it was a truly awful thing to go to, to lose a friend like that. She understood that kind of loss only too well, especially after everything that had happened during the war. 

And then there were those three little words at the bottom. At turns, they made her living, then made her yearn for his arms around her. How dare he say he missed her? He had accused her entrapping him!

But, if she was honest, she missed him too. 

On and on her brain had gone that week. When Charlie's letter had arrived, she had initially thought she'd go. But the more she thought about it, the less sure she was.

What if things went badly? She had no idea where they stood after this fight. 

Were they broken up? Had they even been a couple, she wondered. 

She really did not need more heartbreak. She was already worried enough about her parents as it was.

A little voice at the back of her mind, the one that as always urging her to be careful, to be safe, told her to forget about it. To just focus on school and getting her parents back. 

Yet then she always remembered the moments she had shared with Charlie. The connection she felt. Just the thoughts of his hands on her skin made her shiver. 

In the end, she had decided there was just one way of dealing with this: head-on.

If their relationship ended here - ended before it really truly started - well, then, that would just be what it was. But if she had a chance to salvage this, then she had to try. 

She had been strengthened in her resolve by Sophie Byrne's behavior in the Potions' class that week.

She had beatifically asked them to create Love potions, constantly reminding the class that this was a prohibited potion to use, at the same time hinting that it was a good way of getting back together with someone if you'd just had a fight.

She even went as far as commenting upon Hermione's potion to the class: "Look, everyone! It seems that Miss Granger here is finally paying attention. She even mentioned a decent Love Potion! Who know that Miss Granger here was capable of some decent love!" She had intoned the last of it as a joke, but Hermione had been mortified and furious at the same time as the whole class seemed to snigger at the jab. 

She knew Ginny would have been furious. Unfortunately, the spritely red-head had stayed at the Burrow for a few more days, so Hermione had simply bitten her tongue and continued her work. 

Remembering her anger at Byrne reminded her that that cow had been the one to start all this. This thought shook her out of her reverie. 

Sighing, she pushed away from the wall and hoisted the overnight bag higher on her shoulder. 

"Oooh, look, the ickle witch is moving!" one gargoyle sneered. 

"She _finally_ remembered how to use her legs" the other one added. 

Shaking her head, Hermione gave them the password. "Paracelsus" and entered the office. 

Professor McGonagall was working at her desk and gave Hermione a friendly nod. "The Floo is open, Miss Granger, and will be at your disposal all through the weekend. Mind you, it is only connected to Shell cottage."

Hermione returned her nod, though her smile was a little wan.

"Thank you, professor. I, ehm..." She faltered. "... appreciate it" she finished in a small voice. 

Professor McGonagall flashed her a brief smile, then returned her attention to the letter on her desk. 

Grabbing a hand of the shimmering powder from an unadorned ceramic jar on the mantle piece, Hermione scraped her throat and said "Shell Cottage" and stepped into the wooshing flames. 

Tumbling out of the fireplace, it took Hermione a moment to steady herself.

She was disoriented, more so than normal, it seemed.

She managed to untangle her feet from her bag, then looked around.

Even though Floo always brought with it a lot of dizziness, she now had to blink a few times to get her eyes to focus.

Instead of the fairly bright office of McGonagall, she was looking at the darkened living room of Shell Cottage. She had expected Bill and Fleur to be there, but the house was quiet.

A stab of worry flashed through her. What if it was a trap? 

Shaking her head at her own paranoia, she dispelled the notion. They weren't at war anymore.

Pulling her winter cloak closer around her, she looked around. 

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the room better. She now also saw the little note that hovered just in front of her. "Meet me in the garden"

Hermione considered for a moment, then took a deep breath and to the door of the garden in the kitchen.

When she opened it, she felt like someone Stupified her. 

The whole garden was covered with enchanted fairy lights, giving off a soft glow. She could hear the crash of the waves of the beach on the other side of the house. In the middle of the garden was a picnic rug, much like the one she had used when they went hiking all those months ago. 

Standing next to it was Charlie, who was wearing a thick sweater and the gloves she'd given him for Christmas. He stood awkwardly, gaging her reaction, his posture betraying her nerves. 

He looked bad, she thought, with a pang. His face was drawn and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Her heart constricted as - once again - she realized just how much she had missed him.

"You're here" he said after a moment, his voice as gruff as the stubble on his cheeks.

She nodded, dropping her bag on the already frosty grass, avoiding his eyes and trying to sort through the barrage of feelings that rose within on her. 

She was suddenly feeling shy and awkward, like all the comfort that had built between them over the past weeks had evaporated.

Yet she wanted him to touch her so much it almost hurt and she had to remind herself that she was angry with him to prevent herself from running into his arms. 

Charlie scraped his throat. "I, uhm, thought you deserved a bit of space. Bill and Fleur have gone to my parents for the weekend to talk to Ginny and Bill said that we could use the cottage while they're away."

Hermione still didn't trust herself to look into his eyes, so she looked at her hands as she said "That's, ehrm, really nice of them". Her voice sounded strange to her ears, empty and formal. 

Charlie felt his stomach sink as he looked at her, while she continued to avoid his gaze.

She looked terrible: her face white and her cheeks hollow, as if she hadn't been eating properly. 

This was his fault. He had hurt her. Breathing in and out deeply, he tried to quell the anger at himself. He could be angry with himself later. He needed to fix this. 

Tentatively, he took the two steps separating them, stopping short of her by a little. "I..." he started, his voice rough and broken,

"'Mione, I'm so sorry..." he continued, his voice trailing away as he tried to find words that would tell her how he felt. How sorry he was. How scared he was of losing her. 

“I know” she said softly, her eyes fixed on a scruff mark on her shoes, one hand clamped convulsively on her other as if having to prevent herself from touching him. 

Charlie was at a loss. If she wouldn’t look at him, she was probably every bit as angry as he feared. The place that had been vacated by his stomach now seemed inhabited by a prickly, dark being that seemed to tug on all his organs, spreading an ache through him that he associated with Dementors.

Swallowing with some effort, he said “I, uhm, hoped we could talk. And I, erm, remembered you once told me you love winter nights, because the stars seem to shine brighter and your breath comes in clouds. And that the cold helps you think.”

That remark finally made her look up at him. “You... remembered that?” She asked in wonder, thoroughly despite herself. 

Charlie simply nodded and gestured to the rug. “Maybe we can...”

Hermione walked past him and set herself on the edge of the rug.

Charlie cast a heating charm around them, just to keep them from being too cold. Still, she pulled her cloak a little closer, welcoming the extra protection it seemed to give her.

She drew up her knees and wrapped her arms over her legs, making herself as small as she could. 

Charlie set himself across from her, his legs crossed, his shoulders hunched. 

He looked at his hands for a moment, then up at her. “So, I guess Bill told you about...” he broke off, frowning.

Then he nodded to himself, seemingly having decided something. “So, I guess you know about the reserve in Romania and that I lost a good friend under, well... shitty circumstances.” 

He busied himself for a moment with conjuring a small campfire that hung above the picnic rug. 

Hermione nodded, still not quite looking at him. She was afraid that if she looked into his eyes, she would be lost. That she’d forgive him without hearing the whole story, and something inside her told her he needed her to hear this. 

After scraping his throat, Charlie haltingly relayed the story Bill had told her, too, but with more details. When Charlie and Alexei met, they had become best friends, quickly. From what he told her, Hermione could tell that their relationship had been intense.

The way Charlie talked about him, Hermione even wondered whether it had been romantic. 

Charlie told her that, when Maia hung out with them, they felt even more complete. The three musketeers.

They shared everything: hopes, dreams, stories about families and dates, plans for the future. When Maia and Alexei started dating, it was okay. Because they all loved each other. Or so Charlie had thought. 

When he came to Alexei’s death, Charlie ran his hand through his hair distractedly, pulling at it, his face anguished. 

“I just didn’t understand,” he said, softly. “Alexei was such an amazing person. How could he have thought that being dead was better than... “ his voice trailed away and he swallowed difficultly. 

The pain in his voice brought tears to Hermione’s eyes. 

“I never spoke to Maia again.” he continued after a moment. “She tried sending me an owl a couple of years back, but I burnt the letter. I don’t know if she knew what Alexei had done because of her. It doesn’t really change the fact, well...”

He frowned as he stared into the fire. "I don't think I could ever forgive her. She knew about Alexei's family. She knew what it would do to him. I just don't get why... How could you do that to someone?"

Hermione found her voice. "Sirius once told Harry that the world isn't made up of good people and Death Eaters" she said, softly. 

Despite himself, Charlie gave a small smile. "Well, I guess this is one of those examples..."

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the fire, each with their own thoughts. Charlie was searching for the courage to say what he needed to say next.

To distract himself, he summoned a bottle of Fire Whiskey and held it up to Hermione. She nodded and he poured them two glasses and handed one to her. Their fingers met briefly and Hermione felt a jolt course through her.

Merlin, she had missed him.

Taking a sip of the drink, Charlie put the glass down and leaned back on his hands.

"So, when Byne came to me last Friday, I had no idea. She started babbling about students, and what they get up to. I tried to just, I dunno, ignore her. But then she started to talk about someone being pregnant in your year, apparently having been told by Poppy and Madam Pomfrey." 

He ran his hand through his hair again. "And then... she started implying that it was you. And I just... I freaked."

He took a deep breath, blew out his cheeks and blew out the air slowly.

"I..." he sighed. "I thought she must be lying, you know? I was just begging Merlin to not let it be true. My mind just kept going back to the day I heard Alexei was dead... But she, Sophie, could not have known all this. So I figured she had to be lying." 

Hermione pulled her cloak closer, the sound of despair in his voice chilling her. After everything he had told her, she could only imagine how shocked and scared he must've felt. 

"But I figured, you know, I'll keep a bit of distance so she won't see me running to you because of her stupid lies. But then you came and I just..." he trailed off again, now staring at his boots, frowning, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

He rubbed his cheek and scraped his throat, but kept his eyes on his feet. "When you came" he started slowly, "I had not slept for two days. I kept worrying. And then I was just so scared that I couldn't... I just didn't want to hear you say it. Because I was sure it was true. And that would mean that I fucked up. And that I would lose you. And I just... couldn't bear the thought." 

Hermione felt tears coming to her own eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear them. Finally, she looked at him, although he wouldn't meet her eyes. "But Charlie, how could you think that? How could you think...? I would never, ever..."

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut. "I know. I _know_. But, I also thought I knew Maia. She was... more than a sister to me. And she... I would have never thought she would do something like that."

A solitary tear slid over Hermione's cheek as she said "I get that, Charlie. But what you said, what you _implied..._ It hurt. It hurt so much. I would never..."

Charlie shook his head, finally meeting her eyes over the fire, and she saw her own tears mirrored in them. "I know. Merlin, I know..." 

They trailed off into silence again. Charlie lowered his gaze again, staring into the fire and blinking away the tears that threathened to fall. 

Hermione was trying to think of what to say. She understood what had happened, even his awful assumptions about her. But she wasn't sure where they should go from here.

However, Charlie started talking again, saving her from coming up with anything. 

"Well, then Ginny told us last week and I just... I mean, how the hell could you forgive me for such a monumental fuck up? I figured you'd not want to see me anymore and that I should probably quit. I guess, to make things easy for you."

Hermione's eyes widened. She found the thought unbearable, that he would give up something he was enjoying so much because of this. 

Charlie sighed."But before I handed in my resignation to McGonagall, I figured I'd talk to Bill first, who convinced me to talk to you after giving you some space."

Hermione gave a soft, sad chuckle. "Wise man, Bill is" she murmured. 

Charlie gave that lopsided smirk that, even in his sadness, made Hermione want to kiss him, as their eyes met again over the fire. "Yeah, guess he is." 

"So," Hermione hazarded, "you haven't quit, right?" 

Charlie shook his head. "I thought I should probably listen to Bill and see what you'd say. I mean..." he was looking at his tumbler of whiskey "... if you want me too, I will..."

"Of course I don't want you to quit, you idiot!" she blurted, sounding a lot angrier than she intended. 

Charlie was so surprised by her outburst that he looked up again. "You... don't?"

She looked at him, a pained expression on her face. "Of course not! Even if we were to... stop seeing each other, that is about the last thing I would want." she said, shaking her head. Then she bit her lip, and added "And, to be honest, I... I really don't want this to be end." She looked up at him, imploringly.

Charlie felt as if someone filled his stomach - which had previously been filled with led - with helium, as a lightness he hadn't felt in days seeped into him. He swallowed difficultly. "You... you don't?" His words came out in a hoarse whisper as he stared into her eyes.

Slowly, she shook her head, got up, and knelt in front of him, the heat of the fire warming her back. "No" she said, before she leaned forward and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop apologizing for being late with updates and simply add a few shorter chapters when I get the chance... I hope you like it!


End file.
